Always
by Caydus
Summary: A young Hermione Granger meets a beautiful French girl on a family holiday. When this same girl shows up again over a year later, Hermione realises that sometimes there is such a thing as true love.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay so this is my first attempt at fanfiction. I love this pairing and decided to finally try my hand at writing. As it's my first time any constructive criticism is appreciated, I know I'm not perfect! I've put the translations for the French at the bottom after a suggestion from a guest reviewer. So thank you whoever you are. Anything in italics is Hermione's thoughts. This will be rated M due to shenanigans later on ;) Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K Rowling I'm merely playing around with them. UPDATE: I'VE CHANGED THE FORMAT AND WHERE THE TRANSLATIONS ARE.**

A light, summer breeze drifted through the open window as a young girl lounged on the bed, a book laying out before her. Hermione loved nothing better than to read, whether it was getting lost in a world of fiction, or increasing her wealth of knowledge. She was currently on her summer break from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her parents had surprised her when she returned home for the summer, with a family trip to France, just the three of them. They were now at the end of their holiday and Hermione was beginning to think about her return to school for her third year.

Currently Hermione was just content lying on her stomach, reading her book. Her parents had gone for a drive around the nearby countryside, Hermione had decided to remain at the hotel, perfectly content to spend some time by herself, stemming probably from her being an only child. The cool breeze tickled her skin causing her to give a sigh of contentment. She had just finished her chapter when her stomach gave a rumble. Deciding that her hunger needed to be satisfied, Hermione rolled sideways off her bed, grabbed her purse and the spare room key and exited out into the French sunshine.

Enjoying the sunshine, Hermione casually strolled along the street towards the local cafe, smiling to herself. She had tried several places in her time here, but this one was by far her favourite. As she entered the little old lady behind the counter gave her a smile.

"Bonjour, Comment puis-je vous aider aujourd'hui?" said the old woman. **(** _ **Hello, how can I help you today ?)**_

"Bonjour, pourrais-je avoir un de vos jambon et fromage délicieux croissants et une bouteillee d'eau, s'il vous plait?" Hermione replied. **(** _ **Hello, can I have one of your ham and chesse croissants and a bottle of water please ?)**_

Although Hermione had only been in the country a short while, she had grasped the language pretty quickly. She paid for her lunch and left, deciding that the weather was perfect to sit and enjoy her meal in the local park. Sitting down on the warm grass, Hermione munched on her croissant watching the various families taking advantage of the glorious summer's day. Suddenly, a ball hit Hermione and she turned as a little girl with silvery blonde hair ran after it.

"Je suis désolé que tu vas bien?" asked the girl, panting for breath as she drew near. **(** _ **I'm sorry are you alright?)**_ She was only young, perhaps 9.

Hermione smiled at her and shook her head "Tout vabien, je vais bien, pas de mal. Vous avez un coup de pied puissant sur vous." **(** _ **It's alright, I'm fine, no harm done. You have a powerful kick.)**_

Hermione and the girl both looked up when they heard shouting. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she looked at the newcomer. It was an older version of the young girl Hermione was speaking to, an older sister she assumed.

"Gabrielle, que faites-vous? Je vous ai dit de ne pas jouer à proximité de personnes et maintenant vous ai frappé ce pauvre fille avec votre balle stupide." shouted the older girl, running up to them. **(** _ **Gabrielle, what did you do ? I told you not to play near people and now you've kicked this poor girl with your stupid ball.)**_

She shooed her sister away and then turned to Hermione, "Je présente mes excuses pour ma sœur, elle peut parfois se laisser emporter." **(** _ **I apologise for my sister, she can get carried away sometimes)**_

It took Hermione a few seconds to realise that the girl had spoken to her.

She shook her head to clear it, "Non, il est bien honnêtement un peu coup est tout." **(** _ **No I'm fine honestly, she has a good shot)**_

They both stared at one another. Hermione was struck by how blue the other girl's eyes where, an icy blue that captivated her. She had long silvery blonde hair, just like her sister and pale skin that made her eyes stand out even more. Hermione found herself just staring open mouthed. _They don't make girls like her at Hogwarts._ The other girl was staring at her just as much, her mouth slightly open. As if she realised she was staring the girl blinked and quickly looked away before turning back.

"Sorry, I was distracted for a moment, I didn't mean to stare" said the girl.

Hearing her voice, Hermione came back to her senses, quickly replying, stumbling over her words. "That's okay, I, err, got, err, caught up… for a moment, I…"

Hermione suddenly stopped realising that the girl was now speaking English. She must have looked confused because the girl suddenly laughed, Hermione felt goosebumps and a warm feeling in her stomach.

"Yes I am speaking English, you are from there, no?" the French girl asked.

"I, err, yes. How…how did you know?" Hermione replied, struck by how even the girl's voice sounded beautiful to her ears. _I need to get out more if I think even her voice sounds beautiful._

"It's your accent, the English tend to be a bit heavy with the pronouncing of some words," replied the girl.

She was smiling and Hermione found it difficult not to blush.

"Oh, sorry I've only been here a little while and I'm still picking up the language. My name's Hermione." She stuck out her hand.

"Bonjour Hermione, je m'appelle Fleur."

She reached out and shook the offered hand. Hermione immediately felt warmth in her hand and a wave washed over her, making her feel light-headed. When Fleur let go, Hermione missed the warmth of her hand and felt the urge to grasp her hand again. She still felt the wave washing over her, it felt like it was a friend getting acquainted, she knew that sounded crazy. Hermione realised she was staring again and blinked rapidly to clear the fuzziness from her head.

"Err, so do you…come here often?" _That didn't sound idiotic at all Hermione, jeez you're making a fool out of yourself._

Fleur just kept on smiling, but there was a glint in her eye, one that made Hermione swoon. _Good grief I'm acting like a teenage boy. Get it together Granger._

"Oui, my family lives nearby so yes you could say I am from around here" she teased. Hermione merely continued to blush. "How about I show you around the area, Hermione there is a lot for you to see?"

Hermione didn't reply merely nodded, too afraid that she would make a fool of herself if she spoke. That wave was still slipping and sliding over her skin and she found she couldn't think straight. Fleur grabbed Hermione's arm and led her away from the park, shouting something in French at her sister as they left the park and headed back to the town.

Hermione felt her skin warm up where Fleur was touching her. Thank god she decided to forgo a long-sleeved shirt this morning. She came back to her senses when they suddenly stopped in the middle of the square. Hermione looked into Fleur's eyes and felt the wave give one last slide over her chest and then recede. She found it easier to breathe all of sudden, unaware that it had been having that impact on her. She shook her head slightly and the fuzziness seemed to leave as well. She blinked. Fleur was still staring at her with that beautiful smile of hers. After her moment she blinked rapidly, as if she was awaking from sleep and looked across the square. She began to explain to Hermione the history and memories she had of the square and Hermione found herself captivated, hanging on to every word that was being said.

That afternoon Fleur took Hermione all over the little town, showing her favourite places and all the while they talked about everything from family to favourite hobbies and everything in between. Hermione found herself lying about her school and hated how her lies made her feel: incredibly guilty. She found Fleur very interesting and thoroughly enjoyed talking to her. She found out pretty quickly that Fleur was incredibly intelligent. It shone through in her eyes when they began talking about history and views on society. Hermione was enthralled.

By the time evening fell the two girls could be found laughing, sat outside a café hidden away down a quaint side road. Fleur had insisted on buying ice cream and had then regaled Hermione with a prank her and her sister had played on their mother when they were younger. Hermione found herself laughing harder than she had ever done before. Tears were pouring down her face as she listened to Fleur tell her story. They both held their stomachs after the laughter had subsided, but one look at each other and they burst into fits of laughter again.

"I'm surprised your Mother didn't kill you after all that." Hermione commented, still holding her stomach and taking another bite of her ice cream.

"True, but she saw the funny side in the end. It helped that my Papa also was laughing, otherwise I'm sure she may have sent us to our rooms."

Fleur was staring at Hermione again and she felt herself blush. "Come here, ma belle," Fleur whispered and she reached across the table. "You have some ice cream on your cheek."

Hermione gave a small gasp as Fleur reached across the table and wiped her thumb across Hermione's cheek. The spot where Fleur had touched tingled and the wave was back spreading through her body. This time it stroked over her and then left, withdrawing once more. Hermione gave a sigh of contentment.

Fleur just gave a small smile and looked down, almost as if she was embarrassed about something, but there was still that twinkle in her eye when she looked back up.

"So ma belle, what are your plans for tomorrow?"

Hermione felt her heart sink. She remembered with a horrible jolt that she was going home tomorrow, back to England and far away from Fleur. It made her feel sick. She didn't want to leave her new friend behind, not when she had just met her. It amazed Hermione how close she felt to the older girl, despite only knowing her for less than a day. Hermione avoided Fleur's eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat. _Alright Granger calm down you've only just met the girl why the emotion?_ Hermione had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at the thoughts racing around her head. She looked up and saw Fleur looking at her with a concerned expression.

"Ma belle? Are you alright?"

Hermione swallowed again and finally found her voice, "Erm, well I'm...I'm going back...back home that is...to England."

There was a stunned silence, as Hermione avoided looking at Fleur. _Why do I feel like this?_ It confused greatly Hermione how upset she felt at the prospect of leaving Fleur.

"I see," Fleur whispered, as if she hoped by saying it quietly it wouldn't be true.

Fleur fiddled with something on her wrist and took off a charm bracelet that was hanging there. Confused Hermione just watched as Fleur offered it to her.

"I want you to have this, to remember me by." Fleur's voice was breaking up, her French accent becoming more pronounced.

Hermione was shocked by the gesture and quickly stammered out, "I couldn't possibly, no Fleur it's too precious, I can't take it."

Fleur, however, had a determined look in her eye and gestured more forcefully with the bracelet. "No, ma belle, I insist. One day, you never know, you may get the chance to give it back to me."

Fleur grabbed a hold of Hermione's wrist and attached the bracelet, rubbing the younger girl's wrist with her thumb. Hermione only half-heartedly resisted. They stayed like that after, Fleur just holding Hermione's wrist, stroking, neither girl wanting her to let go. Hermione didn't know what came over her, but she felt the need to be closer to the girl. She leant forward and rested her head against Fleur. She disliked the table being a barrier between the two of them, wanting, needing to be closer. Fleur suddenly stood up, still holding Hermione's hand and merely gave a slight pull.

"Come ma belle, I have one more place to show you."

Hermione, not wanting to leave just yet and yearning to stay with Fleur for as long as she could, let Fleur lead her back down the little street and through the maze of streets. Hermione couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful French girl, deciding that she would let Fleur lead her to wherever she wanted. Fleur stopped, still not letting go of Hermione's hand.

Hermione tore her eyes away from the French girl's eyes and her mouth dropped, a gasp escaping her lips. Fleur had brought her to a stunning fountain. The water cascaded out of a hole in the wall and danced down through the intricate engravings of cherubs and nymphs. Fleur drew Hermione closer and sat them down on the edge. Hermione just watched the water crashing into the pool, the light from a faint lamp glinting on the water's surface. Hermione looked up and saw the blue of Fleur's eyes brimming with tears. Fleur glanced away and then looked back, composing herself before speaking.

"This, ma belle, is the fontaine des rêves." Hermione stared at Fleur, as she continued her explanation. "It's cliché, I know, but the old women in the town believe that if you throw a coin in and make a wish then it comes true. It sounds stupid, but ever since I was a little girl and my Grandmere told me the story, it became a special place to me." Fleur looked away, staring into the water.

"It's beautiful Fleur. Thank you for bringing me, especially your special place." Hermione whispered the words, staring intently at Fleur and the way the light danced across her face.

After a few moments of Fleur staring at the water she looked up, gazing intently into Hermione's eyes.

"Would you like to throw a coin in ma belle?"

Hermione flashed a smile and nodded her head. Fleur stood up smiling, holding out her hand for Hermione to take and rummaging in her pocket for a coin.

"Now turn your back ma belle, make your wish and throw the coin in."

Fleur grabbed a hold of Hermione's waist and turned her around; she didn't miss Hermione tensing at the feel of her hands on the younger girl. Hermione took the offered coin, slowly letting her fingers pause briefly in Fleur's hand. She shivered as the warm wave floated over her again. She closed her eyes and made her wish, wishing more than she had ever done before. She threw the coin over her shoulder and heard a faint plop as it fell into the glimmering pool. She opened her eyes and saw Fleur smiling at her and found herself smiling back, unable to stop the blush from creeping up her cheeks.

Fleur leaned closer. Hermione could see the lamp reflected in her eyes. Those eyes which shined so brightly, with that curious twinkle that never failed to captivate Hermione. She closed the distance between them, once again resting her head against the blonde's, this time sighing at the lack of a barrier between them. She closed her eyes, savouring the moment, never wanting it to end. She realised for the first time that she didn't want to go back to school, she wanted to stay with this girl, this stranger she met in a park, who had suddenly become someone she had felt she had known a lifetime. She opened her eyes and saw a mixture of emotions flash through Fleur's eyes.

"Ma belle," she heard Fleur whisper, before the blonde closed the space between them and brushed her lips against Hermione's. Hermione reciprocated at once, melting at the feel of Fleur's lips against her own. They were soft, like silk and Hermione knew she wanted more. _Damn, I'm going to miss her._


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has favourite, followed and/or reviewed. I honestly couldn't believe it when I kept getting notifications. For those of you who reviewed making suggestions about format and translations, I have taken those on board and I hope you will see I have tried to alter the layout this chapter. I don't have a beta so any and all mistakes are my own. I hope this format is easier for everyone. There isn't any French in this chapter, but whenever there is I will put it in bold and brackets straight after so it's easier for everyone. This chapter is a little bit of a filler just to bring things forward, but I will try and update as quickly as possible. I make no promises, but depending on how tomorrow goes I could have another chapter up by the weekend. I am trying to respond to every review I can, if I haven't done so yet I will do.** **Anyway enough of my rambling and on with the show! Disclaimer: All characters, places, titles belong to J.K Rowling I am merely borrowing them to play with!**

 **ONE YEAR LATER(ISH!)**

The excitement around Hogwarts was palpable. The Triwizard Tournament was coming to Hogwarts. Most of the students were buzzing with excitement, whispers going through the crowd like a ripple as they waited for their foreign guests to arrive. Except one that is. Hermione Granger was standing beside her two best friends, but didn't share in the excitement, she stared ahead not really paying attention, wishing that she could have escaped to the library, her sanctuary, rather than outside in the cold. Harry, noticing the look on her face, decided not to 'poke the beast' as Ron put it, instead whispering "How do you suppose they are going to get here? Broomsticks?"

"Nah mate," replied Ron, "too noticeable. You couldn't hide over a dozen people flying, no matter how hard you tried. They're probably going to apparate, or something."

"How many times do I have to tell the two of you? You cannot apparate or disapparate inside the grounds of Hogwarts!" Hermione interjected, through gritted teeth. Even though she was whispering, the two boys could still clearly hear the annoyance and exasperation in her voice. Ron opened his mouth to reply, but before he could get the words out a first year up front shouted out, causing Neville Longbottom to jump backwards and land on a Slytherin's foot. "Look at that in the sky! It's a dragon!" his shrill voice pierced through the crowd and everyone looked up to where he was pointing.

Hermione looked up and saw an object of considerable size, hurtling towards Hogwarts castle. Excited shouts could be heard as everyone tried to guess what it was. Everything from a house, to a meteor was suggested. It was in fact a carriage, being pulled, or flown, by six giant, winged horses. Hagrid could be seen guiding it in and had to quickly dive out of the way to avoid the carriage. It crashed to the ground and skidded to a stop, the horses snorting and stomping.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it seems our guests from Beauxbatons have arrived." Dumbledore called out calmly over the crowd, as if a giant horse-drawn carriage hadn't just crashed into his grounds.

The door was thrown open and a woman of considerable size could be seen descending the steps. Dumbledore stepped forward to greet the newcomer. "My dear Madame Maxime. Welcome to Hogwarts, I trust you had a safe journey?" He took her hand and kissed it, leading her up the slope. They carried on talking as they went whilst the students, all girls, began to exit the carriage after their headmistress.

"Wow, that is one big woman!" whispered Seamus as he leant across to speak to Ron and Harry. They both just grinned and watched the foreign students walk up the slope, in an orderly manner. Hermione was too busy staring at the horses to notice anything going on.

The crowd settled down once again, eagerly anticipating the arrival of the Durmstrang students. Whispers could be heard, suggestions made on how the visitors would make their own arrival. The minutes ticked by and the younger students began to shiver from the cold, not just the excitement. Suddenly a shout rang out, causing everyone to jump this time. "Look at the lake," little Colin Creevey shouted.

Everyone turned and saw ripples bubbling on the water's surface. A wooden pole began to emerge in the middle of the lake, everyone stunned into silence, just watching. Hermione couldn't help but look as well. She recognised it as a mast and sure enough a few seconds later a small ship erupted from the depths of the lake.

"Ah and now the contingent from Durmstrang has arrived" called Dumbledore, again quite calmly.

They all watched as people began to emerge from the ship and marched up to the waiting crowd. A man was leading them with greying black hair and a pointed goatee. He smiled as he approached Dumbledore, displaying dirty teeth. He embraced Dumbledore and spoke with a thick accent. "Albus, so good to see you." His smile didn't stretch to his eyes which remained black and cold.

"Igor Karkaroff, welcome, welcome. Please let us go inside and warm up." Dumbledore gestured for the man to move towards the oak doors. As he moved, Karkaroff beckoned for one of his students to come nearer. Hermione felt Ron grip her arm tightly and make a strange, excited noise.

"I can't believe it, it's him Viktor Krum!" Hermione tore her arm away from Ron's grasp and just rolled her eyes.

"For goodness sake Ron, he's just a Quidditch player."

Ron just stared at her gobsmacked, opening and closing his mouth, reminding her strongly of a fish. "Just a…just… Hermione he's…he's…" Ron spluttered uncontrollably, clearly struggling with Hermione's laidback attitude to the surprising arrival of his Quidditch hero.

They had begun to move into the castle and were swept into the Great Hall by the throng of students eager to start the feast. Ron continued to shake his head in disbelief at Hermione. _Boys. Honestly it's just a damn Quidditch player where's the fascination._ The foreign students hadn't come into the hall yet. The doors to the Great Hall were opened again and the students from Beauxbatons came into the hall. They were all wearing blue, silk uniforms. _Hardly fitting for the weather here._ Hermione just looked back down at her plate, all the boys were drooling over the girls and it was making Hermione feel disgusted. _These girls aren't pieces of meat._ Hermione did not see a pair of crystal blue eyes look at her and widen in shock. The girls from Beauxbatons all walked gracefully over to the Ravenclaw table and seated themselves, staring around at the Hogwarts décor, some with disapproval on their faces.

Next the boys from Durmstrang came in, led by Karkaroff and Viktor Krum. They were all wearing coats with a fur collar and the robes underneath were a blood red. Ron was bouncing up and down in his seat like an excitable child, irritating Hermione more and more. "Come here, come sit over here. No, not that way. Come sit near me." He hissed, groaning when they instead sat down at the Slytherin table. Ron visibly slumped in his seat, but continued to stare at Krum. Hermione had watched them sit at the Slytherin table and as she had started to glance away, she caught Krum's eye. It made her shiver, the way he looked at her. _I don't like the look of him, not one bit. Why is he looking at me like that?_ Feeling very uncomfortable Hermione turned her attention back to the top table. Dumbledore was getting both Karkaroff and Maxime seated and comfortable. The headmistress from Beauxbatons spoke with a heavy French accent and seemed to be asking something because Dumbledore was nodding and bowing. Once everyone was settled, Dumbledore called for everyone's attention.

"Welcome, welcome to our foreign guests. I hope that you will enjoy your stay here at Hogwarts for the next year. We are, of course, here for the Triwizard Tournament, but there will be more of that later. For now my I just say, once again, welcome and please enjoy the feast." With that Dumbledore sat back and the plates in front of them filled with food. Everyone tucked into their delicious dinner and the hall was filled with chatter, in several different accents. Hermione noticed that there were a number of different dishes, foreign foods, no doubt included to make the guests feel welcome.

There was an air of excitement in the room, everyone eager for the feast to be over and for the Triwizard tournament to begin. Hermione, though, was distracted, and not by her annoyance with Ron. She was feeling light-headed, a familiar wave was washing over her. _I haven't felt like this in a long time. Why now? I haven't had this feeling since…since…her._ Ginny must have noticed Hermione's lack of concentration, because she nudged her friend slightly, jolting her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, everything okay? You're miles away?" she whispered to Hermione, the boys were too lost in their food to notice anything was wrong with their bushy haired friend.

"Huh…oh I'm fine. Just tired is all." Hermione gave Ginny a weak smile and went back to playing with her food. _How on earth can I even begin to explain what's bothering me._ Hermione kept her head down all through the feast. She was startled from her thoughts when Dumbledore stood up once more to address everyone. It was only then that Hermione noticed that Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman were also sat at the table. She found herself rolling her eyes again at Bagman waving and winking at all the students. _If he ever loved anyone, it's himself!_ The hall went silent as Dumbledore stretched out his hands, signalling for silence.

"For those of you who don't know them, I would like to introduce our two other guests, sat here this evening. Mr Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation," there was a smattering of applause as Crouch stood up and nodded his head, "and also Mr Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports." At this there was a roar of cheers and enthusiastic applause. Bagman stood up and waved some more, drinking up all the applause. Hermione was more focused on Crouch. She had seen him at the Quidditch World Cup in the summer, but the change in him now was quite something. He looked pale, drawn, ill. _I wonder what's wrong with him._

The applause had finally died down and Dumbledore spoke again. "As you know Hogwarts school has been selected to host the Triwizard tournament. A competition between three rival schools. A champion will be selected from each school and they will take part in three tasks, three very dangerous tasks. Due to the nature of these tasks and the level of magic required, the Ministry has decided to impose an age limit. That is to say that only those that are of age, 17 years or older, will be allowed to compete."

At this shouts and boos sounded out amongst the students. The Weasley twins were looking murderous, "That's not fair. This is rubbish. BOOOOOO." Hermione couldn't personally see what the fuss was about, far more preoccupied with this growing wave she was feeling. _Seriously why now?_

There were a series of bangs set off from Dumbledore's wand and the hall fell silent again. Some students still had disgruntled looks on their faces. The side door to the hall opened and Filch came in, with some men, carrying a box between them. They placed it on the stage and exited. Dumbledore took out his wand and the box vanished. Standing in its place was a tall, wooden goblet. Blue flames erupted from the top and simmered there, flickering slightly. The tension in the room seemed to increase.

"This is the Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament should merely write their name on a slip of parchment with the name of the school and drop it into the Goblet, before this hour tomorrow night, Halloween. Know this though: If chosen you stand alone. So be very sure before you enter. From this moment the Triwizard Tournament has begun." There was silence in the hall and yet an air of excitement still remained.

Everyone took that as their sign to go and the hall was filled with the sound of benches scrapping as people stood to go to their dormitories. Hermione, Harry and Ron stood up with the rest of the Gryffindors and began to make their way to the marble staircase. Hermione could high Ron talking animatedly to Harry about the tournament and how much he wanted to enter if he could. She just rolled her eyes, still unable to shake that feeling that was slipping and sliding all over her, making her heart ache.

A crowd had formed at the door as everyone was trying to exit. Hermione felt herself get caught up in the surge. The wave was getting stronger and stronger, her vision clouding over, going white. _What the hell is happening to me? I only felt like this with…her. She can't be here now, she just can't._ Hermione felt herself stumble as someone crashed into her. She was falling, about to hit the floor hard. She felt someone grab a hold of her and warmth spread from the point of contact. Hermione turned around to thank whoever had caught her and found her breath caught in her throat.

She was looking into a pair of crystal blue eyes that stole her breath away, captivated her. Eyes that had haunted her dreams for months.

"Fleur?" she whispered, hardly believing what she was seeing.

"Bonjour ma belle. It's been a long time."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay one more update for you. I can't promise that I will update as quickly as I have been doing, but I will try my hardest. Pre-warning Ron does appear to be a bit of an arse in this chapter, I'm not sure if it will stay this way. The only reason he's been written like this at the moment is because at the time of writing this one of the films was on TV and he was being particularly nasty. As always thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed, favourited and/or followed this story. I cannot tell you how amazing it is that you all like this story so far. It means a great deal to me. I will try and respond to all reviews when I get the time. I know I haven't replied to some from the first two chapters but I will. Okay so this chapter our girls have been reunited. It is going to pick up from the next chapter with the selecting of the champions, I just wanted to get some time with just our girls in. Please review, if you have the time/want to. It always inspires me to write, hence the three chapters so far and it also helps with any suggestions on how I can improve. I have taken them all on board so far. I have already got more ideas in my head for more stories, but I want to stress to everyone that this will be finished I won't leave it incomplete. Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K Rowling I am merely playing with them.**

"Fleur?"

"Bonjour, ma belle. It's been a long time."

Hermione was in shock, rooted to the spot. This can't be real, surely it's not her. It was as if nothing else mattered. The only thing Hermione could focus on was the beautiful, stunning blonde in front of her. She still had the ability to make Hermione tingle all over. Finally she understood why she had felt that wave all over her body. She didn't want to believe it truly was her Fleur, just in case it was some horrible trick.

She tentatively reached out a hand and gently touched the French girl's cheek. Fleur sighed at Hermione's touch, closing her eyes and revelling in this simple moment, one she had dreamt about for months. As cliché as it was Hermione felt as if it was just the two of them, frozen, enjoying being in each other's presence once more. Hermione felt tears welling up in her eyes, happiness expanding in her chest like a balloon. Fleur opened her eyes again and it was Hermione's turn to gasp at the look of pure adoration she could see flickering in Fleur's eyes.

The moment couldn't last and reality came crashing back down with the sound of one Ronald Weasley. "What the hell is going on? Do you know each other?" he practically screeched out.

Hermione groaned at Ron's lack of tact. _I shouldn't even pretend to be surprised that he could act like a normal human being._ She was painfully aware that they were surrounded by people, some going back to their dormitories, others just standing still, attracted to the situation no doubt by Ron's shout. She quickly withdrew her hand from Fleur's face and looked around with a panicked expression on her face. She felt hot and uncomfortable with a large crowd staring and was looking around like a trapped animal for an escape. She caught Ron's eye and looked down.

When she looked back up she saw Fleur with a confused and worried look on her face. Ron chose this particular moment to barge in, literally. Hermione was knocked to the side and watched in shock as Ron held out his hand to Fleur.

"Hi, I'm Ron, Hermione's friend. Fleur was it." He said all this speaking very fast with a manic expression on his face.

Fleur ignored him. She was scowling at him, infuriated that he had treated Hermione in such a way. She immediately looked at Hermione, worry etched on her face. Ron was scarlet, clearly very annoyed at the fact that he was being ignored. His ears were beginning to turn red, always a danger sign. Hermione wanted nothing more than to run to her sanctuary, but knew doing so would hurt Fleur and that was the last thing she wanted to do. She found herself fiddling with the bracelet on her wrist, a habit she had formed long ago, particularly when she was nervous or uncomfortable. Fleur glanced at Hermione's wrist and gave a smile when she saw the bracelet hanging there. Hermione melted at that smile and found herself smiling too.

Ron was still trying to start a conversation with Fleur and Hermione felt twinges of jealousy coarse through her body. How dare he try and hit on Fleur. Fleur, for her part, only had eyes for Hermione and wasn't engaging in Ron's attempts at conversation at all. She could see that Hermione was uncomfortable and this bothered the blonde.

Hermione could feel the anxiety building, the wave that seemed to have something to do with Fleur was consuming her. Her head felt fuzzy and she couldn't think straight. Instinct was screaming at her to run. Then Ron's voice came to hear, floating through the haze.

"So why exactly are you and Hermione friends? A girl like you doesn't seem like the type to want to know boring girls like Hermione. She's not really that interesting, unless you like books!"

His attempts at a joke weren't appreciated by either girl. Hermione was stung and could fight the urge to run no longer. Without a word she ran, she didn't know where she was going just that she needed to get away. She could hear someone following her, their light footfalls sounding behind her.

She slowed to a stop and found herself in the library. She took a deep breath and turned around, praying that it was Fleur behind her, that they could have a moment alone. Worried blue eyes shone back at her and Hermione gave a great sigh of relief. Without uttering a single word she threw her arms around Fleur, hugging her close, her head pressing into Fleur's neck. She inhaled Fleur's unique scent and felt at home. They spent some time just holding one another, relishing the contact both of them had longed for. Hermione felt tears of relief come to her eyes and fought to keep them from falling.

She drew back from Fleur's neck, but kept her arms around her. "You're here. You're really here." She whispered the words, disbelief and joy in her voice.

"Yes I'm here ma belle and now I am I'm never letting you go." She whispered the words and yet Hermione melted all over again due to the passion with which Fleur spoke.

Hermione was afraid of the answer but had to ask, "What happens now?"

"Whatever you wish ma belle. Although I will not lie to you, I had hoped after how we left things in France that perhaps...maybe...I mean possibly you would want..." Fleur began to stammer and stutter, a blush forming on her cheeks.

Fleur dropped her head avoiding Hermione's gaze. Hermione smiled. _She's adorable when she blushes_.

"Fleur, relax." Hermione placed a finger underneath Fleur's chin, forcing the older girl to look her in the eye. "I'm nervous. It's been so long since we last saw one another. That kiss that we shared by the fountain was one of the most amazing, beautiful moments of my life. I care for you Fleur, I do. It seems crazy, we only knew one another for a week. How can my feelings for you even by possible after such a short time knowing one another?"

"It is possible ma belle, it really is. I feel it too. I longed to see you again and never thought I would and now we are reunited." Fleur eagerly replied, grasping both Hermione's hands in her own, desperately wanting to maintain some contact with the girl, who had unknowingly captured her heart. Fleur knew she would have to explain herself to Hermione later, but was too preoccupied with having the girl back with her to concentrate on anything else.

Hermione felt the wave slide over her again, this time more powerful than before. It had been building slowly since they arrived in the library, but now it was hitting her full force. It felt like an old friend trying to familiarise itself with Hermione once more. _God that sounds crazy. What is this feeling anyway? I've only ever felt it with Fleur._ Dragging herself out of her thoughts, Hermione focused on the beautiful French girl in front of her, pondering what had been said.

"Fleur I do care about you, I really do and I meant what I said about that kiss, but I want...I want to take things slow. Is that okay?" Hermione tentatively looked up, dreading that it might all end here.

Fleur instead smiled the sweetest smile Hermione had seen. She hugged Hermione tightly, nuzzling into her neck. Drawing back from the girl she still had her smile in place and the look of adoration was back.

"Of course ma belle, anything that makes you comfortable that's all I want." She was smiling from ear to ear and Hermione couldn't help but smile too, hardly believing that this beautiful girl had chosen her.

Fleur's smile faltered slightly. Hermione began to feel anxiety creep through her stomach.Hermione's worry must have shown clearly, because Fleur quickly began to reassure the brunette.

"No ma belle, everything is fine, I was just wondering if I this means I can call you my girlfriend now?" She spoke confidently, but Hermione could tell how nervous the blonde really was.

She smiled up at Fleur, "Of course you can, I would really like for us to be girlfriends." She couldn't stop herself from blushing and smiling. _Typical I finally get a relationship and it's with a girl and I blush over the word girlfriend! What am I twelve?!_

Fleur smiled and kissed the girl on her cheek. Hermione melted. She felt her knees going weak, her head swam with that wave and the skin where Fleur had kissed her tingled, adding to her light-headedness. Hermione honestly found the wave of feeling she felt around her quite overwhelming. It was as if she couldn't think straight around the girl. It was also beginning to have an effect between Hermione's legs. _Well that's new. Safe to say my underwear is ruined_. Hermione decided that she needed to ask Fleur about this feeling. _Maybe she gets the same feeling?_

"Erm Fleur...I was just wondering something. I sort of knew you were here this evening." She felt herself begin to blush. _My god this is embarrassing asking this, we've only just started this 'us' thing. If this wave could leave in between my legs alone I might be able to think straight_. Surprisingly Hermione felt the wave recede. She took a deep breath to compose herself and continued.

"It's just I get this feeling. A wave almost, that seems to flow through me. It makes me feel light-headed and a little fuzzy, like a haze is setting in my head. I've only ever got it when you're near, so I figured the only logical explanation was that it had something to do with you." Hermione looked at Fleur with a questioning look, hoping with every fibre of her being that she had not just made a fool of herself.

Fleur looked worried, but shook her head and smiled at Hermione, the worry though was still clear in her eyes. Hermione stroked the back of her neck with her thumbs hoping to reassure the girl. Hermione realised that Fleur knew what she was referring to.

"Merde. I apologise ma belle, please believe that I would never knowingly hide anything from you, or lie." Hermione began to feel slightly concerned. The balloon of happiness that had been building in her chest since she had seen the French girl seemed to have a puncture.

"You can tell me Fleur. If I'm your girlfriend then we shouldn't keep secrets from one another." Hermione wanted the French girl in a way that she had never felt about another human being before. Whatever it was she was sure that it wouldn't stop them.

"Well you see it's called thrall."

"Thrall? What is that?"

Fleur bit her bottom lip before continuing, "It's part of me. I'm not...I'm not completely human." she whispered the last part as if she didn't want to admit it.

Hermione was shocked, though she found herself more intrigued than repulsed. She waited for Fleur to continue, she didn't want to rush the blonde and drag her confession out of her.

"You see part of my family, on my mother's side, are Veela. My mother is a half-Veela who married a wizard. So you see I'm actually more human than anything else." She said the last bit in a rush, desperation and pleading clear in her voice, as though she needed Hermione to not reject her.

Hermione took a deep breath, pure relief went through her. She had been imagining, well she didn't know what. The one thing that had been clear in her mind was that Fleur was far too important to her now for her to lose.

"Is the thrall the only thing about being a part Veela?" Hermione was genuinely interested. She wanted answers not because she needed to judge whether to be with Fleur, it was just pure curiosity.

Fleur looked shocked by Hermione's question. She had expected anger and shouting, rejection even. Not this.

"I can do a slight transformation, not a whole one. Only full-blooded Veelas, like my Grandmere, can do that. My eyes just change colour and I become faster and stronger. That's it really. The thrall is what causes certain reactions in men. It doesn't really affect women."

"Why does it have an effect on me then?" Hermione was a little confused, wondering if there was something wrong with her.

"That is slightly more complicated ma belle. It is to do with our...connection, for use of a better word. You see Veelas have what is known as mates, a person they are destined to be with. The mate can be a Veela or a human, not necessarily of magical blood. The mate can reject the bond, it isn't something that controls someone. It's up to the mate whether they enter into a partnership." The worried look was back on Fleur's face.

Hermione didn't say anything straight away, too busy processing all that she had heard so far. "This is quite a lot of information to receive in a short space of time."

Fleur hung her head again, she wouldn't force the brunette to be with her, she cared for her too much.

"I understand if it's too much for you. I would have told you when we met in France, but I wasn't completely sure you were my intended, as it were. It wasn't until I talked to my mother that I realised and by then I thought I would never see you again." She wasn't looking at Hermione now and she had stopped hugging her, wanting to give her space. She couldn't bear to look in her eyes, it was too painful.

"No, no it's fine just a lot to take in." Understanding suddenly dawned on Hermione. _She thinks I'm going to reject her._ "No Fleur I still want to be with you." She locked her hands in place around the girl's neck again, wanting to assure her that she wasn't going anywhere. She felt the girl's shoulders actually sag with relief.

"Really you mean it?" Disbelief was clear on Fleur's face, she didn't want to get her hopes up too soon.

Hermione smiled at the girl, shaking her head. "Of course I do. I understand why you didn't tell me. First, we were both so young, well younger than we are now, and secondly, you didn't know whether I was a witch. You could hardly blurt out the existence of a hidden, magical world, could you?"

Fleur's smile was back in place and Hermione felt her heart swell. The balloon of happiness was expanding once more.

"I do have one more question, though Fleur? How exactly does a Veela know if her mate has accepted? Oh and what happens if a mate rejects a Veela? Not that I'm going to do that" she finished in a rush, wanting to make it clear to the girl that she wasn't going anywhere.

"That was actually more than one question ma belle," she teased, earning her a playful slap from the brunette.

"Well to answer your first question: love-making seals the bond. It's seen as the purest form of love in Veela culture. As for your second question: A rejection isn't what some people think. Most people think that it causes the Veela to die, but that isn't true. If the bond hasn't been accepted, then a Veela is free to move on and find someone else, although they will never love that person as strongly. However, in the event of an accepted bond, the Veela will revert to her more animalistic side. I haven't heard of that happening, so only go on what I've heard in the stories." Fleur waited, wondering what Hermione's reaction would be. She needn't have been worried.

"You are right about one thing though, I will need to research this thoroughly." Fleur laughed loudly at this. Hermione giggled, she was eager to learn all she could about Veela. It wasn't just curiosity to do with Fleur, but also her own thirst for knowledge.

Fleur laughed again, she couldn't believe that Hermione had accepted this side of her without any shouting or disgust. Not everyone was so understanding about it all, Fleur had plenty of experience with that, but then she realised Hermione was an extraordinary witch.

Somewhere in the castle a clock chimed. Hermione glanced at her watch and saw how late it was. She hadn't realised how much time they had spent in the library. As much as she didn't want to, she knew she had to return to Gryffindor Tower. She was rather reluctant to untangle herself from her Veela. She smiled at the thought.

"I really have to get going Fleur, it's late and everyone will be wondering where I am."

"Of course ma belle, I will walk you back to your dormitory. Perhaps we can meet up tomorrow?" Fleur couldn't stop smiling, amazed at how happy she felt simply holding the younger girl.

"I would love to see you tomorrow, besides I still have more questions about Veela. You don't have to walk me back to Gryffindor Tower." Fleur of course did. She wasn't willing to let the girl go just yet. Every minute she could grab with the girl she would.

The walk through the castle was quiet, due to most students being in bed. Hermione and Fleur walked hand in hand to the Gryffindor dormitory. Hermione could feel Fleur's thrall licking and flowing all over her body, though now she knew what it was it didn't bother her as much. As they reached the portrait hole Fleur was reluctant to let her brunette go. Hermione felt it too, but knew a sleepover at this stage in their relationship was moving far too quickly.

"We will meet up tomorrow Fleur, I promise, but I just wanted you know that this is the happiest I have been in a long time. I thought I would never see you again and now you're here. I honestly can't believe it and I can't stop smiling." Hermione's cheeks were beginning to hurt from all the smiling, but she found she didn't care.

"I feel exactly the same ma belle. I'm reluctant to let you go, but I know I have to. I feel complete now we are together again. Goodnight ma belle, I will go to sleep thinking of you." Fleur leant nearer and gave Hermione a chaste kiss. The brunette melted and eagerly responded. It was everything she thought it would be. _God I'd forgotten how smooth her lips were._

"Finally, I've been waiting to do that all night."

Fleur chuckled at the brunette's reaction. They bid each other goodnight again with another kiss and Fleur watched Hermione through the portrait hole before turning with a smile on a face, tonight she would sleep without longing for the brunette.

As Hermione climbed into bed she couldn't keep the smile off her face as she relived all her moments with Fleur that evening. The last thing she saw before sleep claimed her was the bracelet Fleur had given her twinkling in the moonlight.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello once more. I'm overwhelmed by the amount of favourites, follows and reviews from you all. Thank you so much everyone, it inspires me to write more when I get an email telling me there is another review waiting. It means so much to me that people are enjoying this story. I don't have a beta so any and all mistakes are my own. I do re-read my writing, but I don't always notice everything. I hope it doesn't seem like this story isn't going anywhere fast, I just wanted to make sure that their relationship was somewhat the main focus initially, before then going into the tournament. Also I figured that at the beginning of any new relationship there are a few niggles. I'm trying to find a balance between keeping you guys happy and also telling the story I want to. As always if you guys have any suggestions or constructive criticisms then please let me know. I was trying to answer all reviews but I haven't been able to, so I will say now thank you for every review.**

Hermione woke up with a warm feeling in her chest and a smile on her face. She stayed in bed watching the sunlight create patterns on the wall, hardly believing everything that had happened the previous night. _I have a girlfriend. Fleur is my girlfriend._ She couldn't keep the smile off her face at the thought.

Realising that Fleur would soon be at breakfast, Hermione leaped out of bed and quickly got dressed. Her dorm-mates just stared as Hermione flew around the room, throwing things in her bag and grabbing her uniform.

With her tie hanging loosely around her neck, she hurtled out the dormitory and down the stairs. She came to a halt when she saw Ron in the common room. He walked over to Hermione and she felt a sense of apprehension grip her. All she wanted to do was get to the Great Hall and see her girlfriend. The word girlfriend brought a smile to her face, which was quickly wiped off when Ron opened his mouth.

"Morning Hermione, hope you slept well?" Without waiting for a reply he carried on. "So do you reckon you can put in a good word for me with Fleur? Seeing as you know her and all I figured you could help a friend."

He was smiling at her with what he thought was probably a charming smile. Hermione, however, felt nothing but revulsion at the boy in front of her. The way in which he had approached her, after how he had acted and what he had said the previous night, not to mention how hurtful it all was, made Hermione's blood boil. She was angry and an angry Hermione was never a good thing.

"You, Ronald Bilius Weasley, are an arse. How dare you?! No how very dare you, come up to me with that smirk of yours after how you treated me last night. I would rather juggle scalpels then help you. Stay away from her otherwise you and Malfoy can compare notes on my punching technique." She shouted and screamed at her former friend.

Hermione stormed away and out the portrait hole, leaving Ron standing stunned in the middle of the common room, wondering what he had done wrong. Hermione was still reeling from her encounter with Ron when she reached the Great Hall. She was struggling to calm herself down. As a result the milk jug got some rather harsh treatment as she slammed it back on to the table, spilling milk everywhere.

Hermione suddenly became calmer as she felt herself enveloped in Fleur's thrall. Looking up she saw the blonde entering with the rest of the Beauxbatons students. Fleur smiled at her and nodded towards the Ravenclaw table, signalling to Hermione that she had to sit with her school-mates. Hermione nodded to show she understood and returned to her breakfast. She looked up and saw Ron entering the hall with Harry. Immediately she felt her anger return and felt herself scowling at the red head. _He better not come near me, not unless he wants to be wearing his breakfast._

Ron must have sensed the danger, because he instead chose to sit further down the table with Seamus and Dean. Ginny plonked herself down next to Hermione and immediately noticed her friend's bad mood.

"So what did my dear brother do this time?" she helped herself to some bacon before looking at the brunette for a response.

"Your brother was an arse, as usual, nothing new. He actually asked me to put in a good word for him with Fleur. He honestly thought there wasn't a problem after last night and how he treated me. I cannot believe how idiotic, self-centred and any other word you can think of to describe him." She said all this through gritted teeth, trying to suppress her anger.

Ginny just raised her eyebrows. "Did you honestly expect anything else from my dear thick headed brother? He has, now how did you word it? Oh yes, he has the emotional range of a teaspoon. Not to mention he's ignorant beyond belief." Ginny could completely understand where her friend was coming from, she herself couldn't believe her brother's cheek.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at Ginny's reaction to her brother. They spent the rest of breakfast laughing at how idiotic and stupid the youngest Weasley boy was. As she got up to leave the hall and head off to her first lesson, Hermione sought out Fleur amongst the sea of students at the Ravenclaw table. She finally saw her, but was shocked to see an angry look on her face. She smiled weakly at Fleur before being dragged off by Ginny.

Throughout the rest of the morning the angry look on the French girl's face bothered the brunette. So much that she couldn't concentrate on lessons. She didn't contribute in class, or answer questions and she kept doodling on the corner of her parchment. _What had angered Fleur so much? Was it something I've done? I don't want to have upset her._ Hermione felt horrible, consumed with worry over what was happening between them.

It wasn't until lunchtime that she finally caught sight of Fleur. Hermione was sat in the entrance hall after lunch. Fleur and the rest of the Beauxbatons contingent hadn't been there. Feeling dejected Hermione was dragged into the entrance hall by Ginny to watch the students putting their name in the Goblet for the Tournament. Suddenly Hermione felt Fleur's thrall hit her with force. This morning it had crept over her body in a friendly manner, now though it was as if it was pummelling into her. It felt as if the thrall was angry. _Huh, maybe that's what Fleur meant when she said it was part of her? It can show her emotions as well._

Hermione was shocked at how the thrall was now coursing through her body. No longer slipping softly, but barrelling through. She couldn't breathe. Her head was spinning, consumed by thrall so much that she didn't know which way was up. She tried to settle herself by taking slow, deep breaths. She began to feel her heartbeat slow and some of the thrall was clearing from her head. Withdrawing as though it knew the effect it had had on the poor girl and was now regretting its actions.

Hermione heard Ginny's voice coming to her, as if she was at the end of a tunnel. With a final shake of her head the room came back into focus, along with Ginny's voice.

"Hello. Earth to Hermione. You alright? You spaced out there for a moment." Ginny was waving a hand in front of Hermione's face to get her attention.

"Sorry, just got distracted for a moment, you were saying?"

Hermione wasn't paying attention. She knew what the presence of thrall meant now and she eagerly looked around for Fleur. Sure enough a crowd of Beauxbatons' students were entering through the great oak doors, headed up by Madame Maxime. They made their way to the Goblet and then, one by one, they walked forward and entered their names into the flames. With a feeling of sheer horror Hermione spotted Fleur walking confidently up to the Goblet and put her bit of parchment in. Her eyes met Hermione's and for a second they just stared at one another. Hermione saw Fleur's expression soften for a moment before she spotted Ginny and that look of anger came back. She turned and followed her headmistress into the Great Hall, without a second glance.

Without saying a word to Ginny, Hermione got up and ran, ran as fast as she could to the library. _God I'm doing a lot of running away lately._ Hermione hid in a section at the back of the library where no one else came, so she knew she could be alone. She felt horrible, as if a great weight was on her chest. A feeling of gloom and depression was upon her and she couldn't shift it.

Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon hiding away in the library. She knew she had missed lessons, but she found that for the first time in her Hogwarts career she didn't care about that. All that mattered to her was what was happening with Fleur. _Why had she been so angry at Ginny?_ These thoughts consumed her she couldn't think of anything else.

She struggled to her feet and began walking between bookshelves, stopping at the magical creatures section. _If I'm going to hide away in the library I may as well spend my time researching_. Hermione dragged some dusty books off their shelves, sneezing as she did so and walked back to her table with a small pile. She sat down heavily, grabbed the nearest book and began to read. Not much of what she was reading was going in, she was still focusing on Fleur and the look that had been on her face.

Hermione was lost in her thoughts when she suddenly felt Fleur's thrall creeping over her skin tentatively. A short while later Fleur emerged from behind a bookshelf and sat down at the table next to the brunette. Hermione didn't know what to say. She was worried about what was happening between them and was afraid she was going to lose Fleur after only just finding her. For a few moments there was just silence between them. Hermione chanced a glance at Fleur and saw that she was taking slow, steady breaths as if she was trying to compose herself. Eventually Fleur broke the silence.

"Is there something going on between you and that red-headed girl?"

Hermione was shocked. She could tell Fleur was trying to stay calm, she could see it in her eyes. _So that's what's bothering her. She thinks there is something between me and Ginny._ Hermione gave a great sigh of relief and smiled at Fleur.

"No. No there isn't anything between us, she's just a friend. One of the only ones I've got at the moment." Hermione reached out and laid her hand on Fleur's trying to reassure and calm her.

Fleur blinked and took another deep breath. "Really?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes, really. She is just a friend, I promise. I'm only interested in you."

Fleur smiled and placed her other hand on top of Hermione's. "I'm sorry ma belle. I just saw you together this morning, laughing at the table and saw how close you were. I couldn't help myself from feeling jealous. It's the Veela. We are naturally possessive creatures. I hated the thought of someone taking what was mine."

"I'm yours am I?" she teased.

Hermione expected to be angry if someone treated her as if she was a possession, but with Fleur it felt nice, safe. _Gods she is cute when she gets like this_.

"Oui, you are mine and I'm yours. It's the way it is with Veela." She said it quite forcefully, but Hermione knew she didn't mean any harm.

"Are we okay then, Fleur?" Hermione needed reassurance, needed to know that the beautiful French girl in front of her wasn't angry at her.

"Of course ma belle. I meant what I said last night. I want to be your girlfriend. I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise with my actions today. I was just consumed by jealousy, for the first time actually. Apparently I don't handle it very well" She hung her head, ashamed of how she had reacted and behaved.

Hermione just kept on smiling. Leaning forward she kissed the older girl on the cheek. Fleur looked at Hermione, adoration shining in the French girl's eyes. Fleur leaned forward and brushed her lips against the brunette's. Hermione sighed into the kiss, reciprocating with enthusiasm. Fleur tried to show some control by reminding herself that her mate was still young, but she wanted the girl too much. She licked Hermione's lip asking for entrance and was rewarded with Hermione opening her mouth and meeting Fleur's tongue with her own. They each battled for dominance, trying to force their tongues into the other's mouth. Finally they drew back from one another, breathing heavily. Fleur was worried for a moment that she had pushed the girl too far, but when she saw Hermione smiling back at her she relaxed.

"So, was that our first official fight as a couple?" Hermione asked cheekily.

Fleur laughed and captured Hermione's lips again. "Apparently so ma belle, apparently so."

They stayed like that holding one another, occasionally sharing a few chaste kisses, neither one wanting to push it too far, just in case Madame Pince came around the corner. She considered kissing in the library to be a crime. After a while, Hermione broke the silence.

"Are you really going to enter this tournament? It's dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt." Hermione was worried, not wanting any harm to come to the blonde.

"Relax, ma belle, I will be fine. Nothing bad will happen to me. Besides I don't need to take risks when I know I have you to come back to, why would I threaten that?" She cupped Hermione's cheek in her hand, stroking with her thumb in an attempt to calm her brunette down.

"But people have died Fleur. I can't lose you now." Hermione grabbed Fleur's hands, holding them tight to her chest. She knew that she seemed desperate, but the thought of Fleur getting hurt, or worse killed, caused a painful ache in her chest.

"Honestly, ma belle. I will be fine. I'm determined to get through this tournament and be with you. You are my mate and I intend to keep it that way. Besides you could be worrying over nothing. I haven't even been chosen as champion and I might not be."

"Highly unlike," Hermione replied. "You're beautiful, smart, and incredibly intelligent, why wouldn't you be chosen as a champion?"

"Careful ma belle, my ego doesn't need any more stroking." smirked Fleur.

Hermione gave a weak smile, but underneath she was still concerned. She took a deep breath and tried to relax. _She's right. As my mother always tells me 'What's the point in worrying over something that hasn't happened yet?' Pull yourself together Granger._ Hermione looked up at the French girl and finally smiled. Fleur responded by kissing Hermione again. She couldn't get enough of the Gryffindor.

Fleur suddenly glanced at the pile of books Hermione had collected around her and raised an eyebrow.

"What's this? Been researching up on me have you?" she smirked as Hermione blushed.

"Well all this Veela stuff is very complicated so I thought I would look it up a bit. Turns out Veela are very secretive, I've not found out anything you haven't already told me." Hermione huffed, the library had never failed her before.

Fleur laughed at how irritated Hermione was, she really was cute when she was annoyed. Startling Hermione out of her irritation, Fleur stood up offering her hand to the brunette.

"Come with me, I have something that will help you."

Hermione took her hand without hesitation, smiling as the thrall, which had been simmering this entire time, now roared into life at the contact. It amazed Hermione how Fleur's thrall seemed to flow through her body at contact, she could feel it more, it was more intense. Suddenly she felt it between her legs, slipping and sliding. Hermione had to lean up against a bookcase, panting heavily. Fleur turned around with a confused look. Seeing Hermione's state she quickly tried to reign her thrall in.

"Sorry, ma belle. I have something that will explain my thrall more. It has recognised that you are my mate and wants the bonding to be complete."

Hermione looked shocked. She tried to form words, but nothing came out. _I'm not ready for that. We're only just getting to know one another properly._ Fleur realised Hermione's thoughts and tried to put her mind at ease.

"I'm not going to push you further than you want to go Hermione. When the bonding is between two Veelas, then the process only takes a couple of weeks, with humans it's longer. That's not for any particular reason, just it takes humans a bit longer to wrap their heads around everything, a side effect of the Veela culture being so secretive. I want you to know that even though my thrall will at times try and 'speed up the process,' should we say, I have every intention of waiting until you are ready, if at all. It is a massive commitment, particularly the consequences if you were to change your mind after the bonding has taken place, so I won't rush you into a rash decision. I will try to control my thrall as much as I can, but I am a Veela, if only partly, so I am still, a sexual predator as it were." She warily looked at Hermione, trying to gauge how the girl was feeling after all that information.

Hermione took a moment just to compose herself. Fleur's thrall had had quite the reaction on her body, one she had never experienced before. Sure she had explored and masturbated before, but had never felt anything like this. She hadn't been shocked or scared off by what she had just been told, instead she wanted to know more.

Fleur's thrall was still enveloping her body, but at least it was staying away from a certain area now. She took another deep breath to clear her head before looking at Fleur.

"I know you won't push me Fleur, I trust you. I know how important and crucial this all is to you and what a massive decision this is. I don't take being your mate lightly, please believe that. I already know I won't change my mind. It's the sex part that I want to take time over, I would do the same with anyone. It's an important part of any relationship and something special, something that should be cherished. I want that with you, I just want to be completely ready to take that step with you and be bonded."

Hermione was trying so hard to make Fleur understand that she wasn't scared at the prospect of being with a Veela. When she met Fleur's eyes she realised that the French girl understood her perfectly. It didn't really surprise Hermione. Maybe it was to do with them being mates, but they always seemed to be in sync. They leant towards one another and shared another kiss.

"Now, where were we?" Hermione smiled at Fleur and together they walked out the library.

Fleur took the lead and led Hermione towards the Beauxbatons carriage. Hermione was a little confused. The carriage looked tiny. _How do they all fit in?_ She got her answer when she entered and felt her mouth drop.

Inside the carriage was beautifully decorated and open. Directly across from them was a grand staircase, leading upwards into the depths of the carriage. There were doors going off into other rooms and a waft of something delicious told Hermione that somewhere there was a kitchen. Fleur let Hermione take it all in for a while before, tugging Hermione lightly up the staircase. Fleur turned and led Hermione through a door at the end of the corridor.

"So this is your bedroom?" asked Hermione, looking around eagerly.

They were standing in a room decorated in Beauxbatons blue. There was a large four poster double bed, a bookcase full to bursting, a desk next to a large window, a comfortable looking sofa and coffee table and in the corner an ornate wooden wardrobe. A door to the left of the bed led to an ensuite shower. Hermione turned to look at Fleur to find she had moved. She was now flicking her finger across a shelf on the bookcase.

"Ah here we are." Fleur had taken a book of the shelf and walked back over, holding it out for Hermione. "I've done a quick translation spell so you should be able to read it."

Hermione took the book and read the title. She felt a smile creeping onto her face.

"'Secrets of the Veela'. Finally I can get some information. Thank you Fleur, are you sure it's okay for me to borrow this?" Hermione didn't want to get her blonde Veela into any trouble.

"Of course, ma belle. Mates are supposed to know everything there is to know about Veela, so there isn't a problem at all. Hopefully this explains things a bit more and quenches your insatiable thirst for knowledge."

Hermione stood on her tiptoes and kissed Fleur. She couldn't help but deepen the kiss when she felt Fleur's tongue brush against her lips.

Hermione spent the rest of the evening sat on Fleur's sofa reading her new book, whilst Fleur set to work on some Potions homework on poisons, grumbling and complaining about Snape.

When dinner time came, they walked up to the castle together, hand in hand. When they reached the Great Hall, instead of sitting at the Ravenclaw table with the rest of her classmates, Fleur sat next to Hermione. They just sat and smiled at one another, enjoying each other's company now that they had sorted everything out. Hermione was just feeling completely at ease and relaxed when she saw something to dampen her mood.

Ron Weasley had just entered the Great Hall. Seeing Hermione with Fleur he made a beeline for them. _This isn't going to be good._


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well here we are again. I'm sorry I've been absent this past week. It was the one-year anniversary of my dad's death, so needless to say I wasn't in the best head space for writing. Thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited or reviewed this story. It means a lot, honestly. I appreciate any constructive criticisms or comments that I get. I don't have a beta so any mistakes are my own. When we left off, our girls were together and Ron decided to enter the hall to try his luck again with Fleur. Next chapter will feature the appearance of Gabrielle who may or may not start her own relationship ;) Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to J.K. Rowling I am merely playing around with them.**

"Well, good evening Fleur and how are we?" Ron sauntered up to the two girls sat at the Gryffindor table.

Hermione growled in irritation at the redhead's attitude. _Don't punch him, don't make a scene._ Ron went to take the seat next to Fleur, but found himself unceremoniously bumped out of the way by his sister. Ginny had taken pity on her brunette friend and made the decision to intervene. She was intelligent enough to notice something going on between Hermione and the French girl and didn't want her brother messing that up.

"Hey I was planning on sitting there!" Ron was annoyed at his sister's interference, not to mention he was infuriated with Hermione after this morning. Why shouldn't he try his luck with Fleur? Not wanting to embarrass himself in front of Fleur, he attempted to recover his composure.

"So Fleur, how are you enjoying Hogwarts so far? If you ever need a tour guide just let me know. We could take a stroll around the castle and grounds and then perhaps a picnic by the lake? What do you say?" He flashed her his version of a charming smile, but in reality he looked like an idiot.

Hermione was upset, fighting back the tears that were brimming. _Why does he have to ruin everything?_ Fleur sensed her girlfriend's unhappiness and felt rage wash over her. Her Veela protective instincts roared to life within her. She stood up with force and glared at the boy that had hurt her Hermione.

"How dare you," she shrieked. "How dare you upset Hermione in this way? Who the hell do you think you are? You are nothing more or less than a pig-headed, ignorant little boy. You are a self-centred arrogant little shit and if you ever treat Hermione in this way again, then I will make sure to remove a certain body part so you will never please any woman."

Ron stepped backwards, trying to get away from Fleur, who looked ready to start punching. He was embarrassed. Everyone in the hall had stopped eating their dinner and were watching the scene unfold. The Slytherins were openly laughing at him, increasing his humiliation. As he stepped backwards Ginny decided to give him a helping hand and stuck her leg out. He stumbled backwards over his sister's leg and fell flat on his back.

The whole hall erupted with laughter, as Ron lay sprawled out on the floor of the Great Hall. Hermione found herself laughing along with everyone else. _Hopefully now he gets the point._ Ron scowled up at Ginny, his face and ears matching his hair colour. He scrambled up and stormed out the hall, the Slytherins throwing food at him as he went.

Fleur sat back down next to Hermione. "Are you alright ma belle?" she whispered.

"I am now," she giggled. "Hopefully he understands after that. Thank you for defending me."

"You're welcome ma belle. I won't allow anyone to hurt you. If he doesn't now understand, please believe I will set him right in a more forceful manner." Fleur wanted to see Hermione smile again and didn't want Ron to ruin their newfound happiness.

Hermione and Fleur spent the rest of their dinner conversing with Ginny. Hermione was amazed how easily Fleur could hold a conversation. Her and the red head easily slipped into conversation and Hermione felt a great feeling of appreciation for the way Ginny was making the blonde feel welcome.

It was only when Hermione happened to glance up to the top table that she realised with horror what tonight was. Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman were joining the top table for dinner. They were here for the announcing of the champions. Hermione looked at Fleur laughing with Ginny and felt fear grip her. She was suddenly worried for her Veela. _What if she's chosen? I can't lose her._ Fleur must have sensed Hermione's emotion because she suddenly turned to face the brunette with a look of concern.

"What is it ma belle?" The French Veela looked anxious.

Fleur's question was answered when Dumbledore suddenly stood up and called for silence. You could have heard a pin drop on the other side of the castle.

"It is time for the Goblet of Fire to announce those it has chosen to represent their schools. I estimate that it needs just a few more seconds to make its decision, so allow me to waffle for a short while. Eternal glory is what awaits those who are chosen. I know each of you will be supportive of whoever your respective champion is. Ah now I believe we are ready."

The Goblet had started to splutter and turned a shade of purple and then red. Suddenly a piece of parchment was launched into the air. The whole hall waited with bated breath as Dumbledore reached out and deftly caught the slip of paper.

"The champion for Durmstrang is...Viktor Krum."

A roar came up from the sea of blood red robes. Krum stepped forward confidently and shook Dumbledore's hand. As he left the hall via the side door, he glanced towards Hermione. He caught her eye and again she felt uncomfortable. Fleur bristled next to the brunette, very aware of what that look meant. Before she could dwell on it anymore, the Goblet launched another piece of parchment upwards. Hermione tensed beside her. Fleur herself felt incredibly nervous.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is...Fleur Delacour."

Hermione felt her heart drop. A feeling of complete despair filled her. Fleur squeezed Hermione's hand, trying to reassure her, before dutifully standing up and shaking Dumbledore's hand. She also left the hall by the side door. Hermione felt tears building again, but knew this time she couldn't run. Ginny moved along the bench and held her hand, whispering words of reassurance.

"The champion for Hogwarts is...Cedric Diggory."

Hermione didn't hear Dumbledore, she was still frozen, unable to focus on anything except the mantra she was repeating in her head. _No it can't be true. It can't be her._ Dumbledore was speaking again, but it was as if he was at the end of a long tunnel. His words weren't registering at all with Hermione. She didn't notice the hall fall silent again. She didn't notice the Goblet sputtering again and releasing another slip. She didn't notice Dumbledore's look of confusion and shock as he read the name. She did, however, hear the name he shouted out.

"Harry Potter"

 _No not him as well. Please not both of them._ She was openly crying now, unable to keep her despair from showing. She didn't pay attention to anything else that happened. Not the shouts and noises of disapproval aimed at Harry, or the students' dismissal from the hall. Ginny took the lead, helping her stand and led her out the hall and up to Gryffindor Tower. When she was sat on her bed, Hermione suddenly came out of her fear-induced haze.

"Fleur. I need to see Fleur." She grabbed hold of Ginny's hand, needing the other girl to understand how desperately she needed this.

Before Ginny could stop her, Hermione was up and straight out the dormitory, hurtling down the stairs. She rushed across the common room where people were setting up for a party and out the portrait hole. She ignored the shouts about it being after curfew and flew down the corridors. She didn't know exactly where Fleur went after exiting the Great Hall, but figured the carriage was a safe bet. Luckily the front doors of the castle hadn't been locked by Filch. _Honestly how that man hasn't caused an accident yet I will never know._ She saw the carriage not far from Hagrid's hut, the winged horses next to it in a paddock. As she reached the door, she suddenly felt apprehensive. _How am I going to get in?_ Deciding knocking was probably the best option, Hermione raised her arm and tapped lightly on the blue wood.

A brown-haired girl answered the door. Hermione felt a wave trying to wash over her body, but it was as if there was a barrier up preventing it washing over her body. _Damn thrall. She must be a Veela too. I'm glad this thrall can't assault me like Fleur's. I'm going to have to definitely read up on that_. Shaking her head to stop her thoughts running away, she smiled up at the girl.

"Bonsoir, je me demandais si je pouvais voir Fleur si elle est dans." **(Good evening, I was just wondering if I could see Fleur, if she's in.)**

The girl didn't respond for a short while, she just gazed at Hermione intently. It wasn't unpleasant, but Hermione couldn't help but feel as if she was being sized up.

The girl apparently made up her mind about Hermione, because she stepped back and allowed Hermione entry. Hermione was a little wary of the girl, she was a fair bit taller than she was. The girl however smiled warmly at Hermione.

"I trust you know the way?" She winked at Hermione, who felt herself blush.

Hermione hurried up the stairs and along the corridor. She knocked on Fleur's door and waited anxiously. She wanted nothing more than to run straight into the room and into Fleur's arms.

"Entrez," the heavenly voice floated through the door.

Not hesitating Hermione threw the door open and stepped through. Fleur was sat at the window gazing up at the castle. She slowly turned around. When she saw it was Hermione who had entered, she launched herself across the room, gathering the girl up into her arms, holding her tightly. Hermione sighed, feeling at home and safe when the Veela was near. She nuzzled Fleur's neck, inhaling deeply the scent that was so uniquely Fleur.

"I'm so sorry ma belle. I never intended to worry you. I came here to compete, so I am proud to have been chosen. Please know I will take care of myself. I meant what I said earlier: I won't risk myself now I know I have you to come back to."

"I know Fleur, I was just so worried when I heard your name. I'm sorry to come down like this. I just really needed to see you. I hope that's okay?" She suddenly hoped she hadn't stepped too far, she didn't want to seem too clingy.

Fleur laughed. "Ma belle the day I say not seeing you is what I want, is the day I need my head testing. I wanted to see you too, but Maxime insisted I come back here. She was in a terrible mood so I didn't want to test her."

"Oh my god Harry. I completely forgot about him. I'm a terrible friend. What happened after you all left the hall?" She felt guilty that she had forgotten Harry. he was tied up in this wretched tournament too.

"Well they questioned Harry initially. Everyone thought he had tricked the Goblet, or had asked an older student to put in his name. He denied it and I believe him. The look of shock on his face was proof enough for me. They've told him he has to compete, that stupid binding magical contract will force him."

"Poor Harry. He didn't put his name in, I know he wouldn't have." She felt the worry consume her again and tightened her grip on the Veela.

"I promise to keep him safe ma belle." Fleur wanted to make Hermione happy and would do anything to ensure that. She didn't know Harry very well, but she had heard good things about the young, head-strong Gryffindor.

"Thank you Fleur. Keep yourself safe too. I want the both of you back in one piece, Harry because he is one of my best friends and you because you are my girlfriend and my mate."

Fleur felt her heart swell hearing Hermione referring to her like that. She couldn't keep the smile off her face. Hermione smiled too. She tilted her head up and gave Fleur a chaste kiss. Soon enough the kiss deepened and Hermione groaned when Fleur pushed her tongue into the brunette's mouth. Hermione let her hands wander, wanting to feel more of the blonde. Fleur slowed the kiss down, before giving Hermione one more chaste kissing and rested her head against Hermione's.

"Perhaps we should stop for now ma belle. We shouldn't rush things between us."

"I know, I just wanted to know what it felt like to touch more of your body." She grinned cheekily, loving the look in Fleur's eyes.

Somewhere in the bedroom, a clock chimed. Hermione hadn't realised how late it actually was. Her chances of making it back to Gryffindor Tower undetected were slim at best. She found herself reluctant to leave Fleur's embrace. Her thrall was wrapping around her, gently soothing, trying to reassure her.

"Ma belle? Would you like to stay tonight? Nothing will happen, I promise. I just want to...well...be near you." Fleur couldn't believe she was blushing.

Hermione smiled up at Fleur. She didn't want to leave either. It had been a day and yet they felt so close to one another. Not wanting to trust her voice to speak without trembling from excitement, Hermione just nodded.

"I have some pyjamas for you to wear." Fleur went straight to her wardrobe and passed a pair of short, grey shorts and a white tank top to Hermione. "I will leave you to change."

Fleur kissed Hermione on the cheek and went into the bathroom. When Hermione was done changing, she left her clothes on a neat pile by the sofa and then stood awkwardly in the centre of the room. She didn't want to get in Fleur's bed without the French girl being there, that felt rude. She only had to wait a short while before Fleur exited the bathroom. She smiled at Hermione standing shyly in the middle of the room. She took her brunette by the hand and led her towards the bed. Throwing back the covers she got in, giving Hermione a little tug to get her into the bed.

Hermione crawled in and snuggled next to Fleur. Hermione sighed with contentment. Fleur stroked her back and kissed the top of the brunette's head. Hermione felt vibrations against her head, as she rested it on Fleur's shoulder. She heard a strange sound and with sudden realisation of what it was she grinned.

"Fleur? Are you purring?"

The sound and vibrations stopped immediately.

"Noooo" Fleur drew the word out. "Just go to sleep."

Hermione giggled and held the blonde tighter. She listened to Fleur's steady heartbeat and with a smile on her face and one more sigh of contentment she drifted off into sleep, secure in her beautiful mate's arms.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Again I must apologise for the delay. I'm sorry but hopefully now I have some free time on my hands I can get my flow back and update more regularly. Once again thank you to everyone that has read, followed, favourited and/or reviewed this story. It means so much to me whenever I get a buzz on my phone with a notification. I set myself the challenge of getting this out today (even if it was 11:59pm!) By my clock I have 27 minutes to spare! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. This is now the morning after and then a little time jump. Enjoy :) Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K Rowling I am merely playing around with them.**

Hermione awoke the following morning with a smile on her face. The young couple had moved in the night with Fleur now being the big spoon. Hermione sighed in contentment at the feeling of Fleur wrapped around her. Easing out of Fleur's grip gently Hermione turned around, trying her hardest not to disturb her sleeping beauty.

"You know it's rude to stare." Fleur smiled as she opened her eyes, blinking to clear the sleepy haze from her mind.

"Well that's your fault for looking so damn beautiful at this time in the morning."

Hermione leant down and kissed her girlfriend chastely. She rested her forehead against Fleur's sighing again. She could see in the French girl's eyes a look of adoration and it made her heart soar to know that someone looked at her in that way.

"As much as I enjoyed that wake up I think I can improve it," whispered Fleur.

Sitting up she gently pressed her hands against Hermione's shoulders, forcing the younger girl to lie back on the bed. Collapsing into the soft pillows, Hermione looked up with a lazy smile on her face. Fleur took a moment to look deeply into Hermione's eyes. She seemed to be on the brink of saying something, but instead took a deep breath and leaned down. She brushed her lips softly against Hermione's plush ones. The younger girl responded eagerly, gasping at how sensuous a simple kiss could be. Taking advantage of the gasp Fleur plunged her tongue in and immediately began stroking and tasting her girlfriend. Hermione gave a loud moan and eagerly matched Fleur, joining her tongue with the blonde's. When there was a need for oxygen Fleur slowed the kiss down, eventually stopping with one last, small chaste kiss.

The two of them just laid there, staring into each other's eyes, occasionally sharing a chaste kiss. They jumped apart when Fleur's door suddenly slammed open. Hermione grabbed hold of the covers and swiftly turned to face the visitor, nearly toppling out of the bed in the process. Luckily Fleur had lightning quick reflexes and wrapped a protective arm around the brunette's waist to stop her from falling. Hermione gave Fleur a grateful glance before focusing her attention on the newcomer.

"Mon Dieu. Je suis désolé Fleur. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez...un ami ici" **(Oh God. I'm sorry Fleur. I didn't realise you had...a friend in here.)**

The intruder turned out to be a young girl, about 12. Hermione noticed with sudden realisation that this girl was a miniature version of Fleur, her little sister. She seemed amused by what she had burst in on. She was wearing a smug grin and had raised an eyebrow.

"Sors! Vous êtes tellement ennuyeux. Avez-vous jamais entendu parler de frapper? Foutre le camp." **(Get out! You are so annoying. Haven't you heard of knocking? Get the hell out.)**

Fleur was clearly angry at her little sister's intrusion and showed it by throwing one of the pillows at her head. The girl ducked, gave a wink in their direction and ran off, closing the door, thankfully. They could hear her giggling and laughing down the corridor. Fleur groaned and out her head in her hands.

"Merde. She is so annoying. This morning was perfect and then that little brat goes and ruins it." Fleur groaned again.

Hermione giggled at her girlfriend's annoyance. "Come here you silly goose," she laughed, tugging Fleur's hands away from her face. "This morning was perfect. I got to wake up with you didn't I? Not to mention what we were doing before the...interruption."

When Fleur continued to look annoyed Hermione decided that drastic action was required. Reaching behind her she grabbed a pillow and promptly hit Fleur over the head with it. The blonde sat there stunned for a while, processing what her girlfriend has just done. She turned to see Hermione smiling cheekily.

"Oh you're on"

Fleur grabbed another pillow and the two had a furious pillow fight for several minutes. They collapsed back onto the bed exhausted a short while later, laughing, holding their sides. When they finally caught their breath they both looked around the room and were shocked at the level of destruction they had unleashed. Feathers were strewn all across the floor from the ripped pillows, that had moments before been weapons in a fierce battle.

They glanced at one another and burst into more fits of laughter. Hermione leant into Fleur and laughed into the French girl's chest.

"You see this is a perfect morning." Hermione managed to get out through the laughter. Just then Hermione's stomach gave a rumble of hunger.

"Come on ma lionne, let's get you fed."

Sharing one more kiss, which quickly turned passionate, Fleur and Hermione extracted themselves from the covers. _The perfect morning._

The next few weeks Hermione spent in a state of bliss. After a long discussion, Fleur had agreed to keep their relationship secret for a little while longer. It wasn't that she was embarrassed by her relationship with the French girl, Hermione just didn't want all of Hogwarts staring at them in the corridors. Besides they had only just started this relationship and Hermione didn't want anything to mess it up for her.

Fleur's sister, Gabrielle, was more than happy to keep their relationship secret. Hermione was surprised but delighted that the young, French girl was here. She found that the girl's English had improved and the girl proved to be incredibly cheeky and witty. _Just like the Weasley twins._ _Dear Lord I hope the three don't get together. I don't think Hogwarts will survive the carnage!_

Things hadn't improved with Ron. Since the announcement of the champions he had refused point blank to speak to Harry or Hermione. Why he had decided to include Hermione on this list was a mystery to both her and Harry, though personally Hermione thought it might have something to do with his humiliation a few weeks previously. His continued silence just proved to the brunette how much of an arse he could be. _Glad I'm free of the drama. He always created an uncomfortable atmosphere._

Hermione was spending as much time with Fleur as she could, without smothering the girl. Fleur would often eat breakfast at the Ravenclaw table, mainly to keep her little sister company. The two would share quick glances across the hall, causing Gabrielle to start sniggering every time. During the day it was difficult for the two to see each other with their separate timetables, but they seemed to have an unspoken agreement to meet up in the library after dinner and a few more glances.

They always sat in the same spot in the library, Hermione's secret spot, where they could sit undisturbed for hours on end. Until Madam Pince kicked them out that is, at which point they would leave, with Hermione occasionally joining Fleur in the carriage. She didn't stay over every night and whenever she did it never went further than sharing passionate kisses. Both girls were aware that it was important not to rush their relationship, so neither tried to push the other too far.

Despite enjoying each other's company a cloud had been hanging over the both of them. The First Task was looming and the closer and closer it got, the more nervous Hermione became. When she stayed in her dormitory she found herself lying awake worrying about Fleur and Harry. It seemed Fleur brought a comfort to her thoughts she couldn't get on her own.

Hermione was seeing less of the French girl now the First Task was near. It seemed that Madame Maxime was determined for her Champion to do well and was demanding Fleur take part in training and studying in the evening. Hermione chose to spend her free time focusing on Harry. He was more of a nervous wreck than she was and understandably so.

The task was nearly upon them, only two days away, when Harry came bustling up to Hermione in the Great Hall.

"Dragons. Dragons Hermione. That's the First Task." He was breathing heavily, clearly having been in a rush to try and find her.

Hermione was sat in shock, her cereal halfway to her mouth. "Dragons? Are you serious? How can Dumbledore think that is a good idea?"

"Please Hermione you have to help me learn how to do a Summoning Charm."

"A Summoning Charm? Why a Summoning Charm?" she replied, shock evident in her voice.

"It's all part of the plan," Harry quickly responded. "So will you help me?"

"Of course, what do you think I've been doing lately?" answered Hermione, slightly irritated.

Without missing a beat Harry grabbed her hand and dragged her away from her breakfast. Hermione quickly glanced at Fleur, sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Gabrielle. She gave the French girl and apologetic look before she was swept through the doors and up the stairs.

Hermione spent the next two days trying to get Harry to master the spell, but it was proving difficult. Harry seemed to lack the concentration required to perform the spell properly. She didn't want to, but Hermione found herself getting more and more exasperated. She hadn't seen Fleur since Harry had dragged her out the Hall and she was missing her girlfriend.

Finally in the early hours of the morning before the First Task Harry seemed to have grasped the Summoning Charm.

"See there you go, you've got it." Hermione said, as a cushion went flying past her head.

"Yeah, except I've got a longer distance tomorrow and I'm going to have the distraction of a giant dragon as well," he muttered, still concentrating on getting cushions to fly towards him.

Calling an end to the night's practice once she was sure Harry had got it, Hermione crawled into bed exhausted from training her best friend. Her last thought was of Fleur, praying that she would get through the task unscathed.

The following morning Hermione woke feeling exhausted. She lay in bed, chewing on her bottom lip, worrying about Fleur and Harry like she had done nearly every morning for the past few days. Hearing the rest of her dorm-mates stirring, Hermione got out of bed and dressed quickly, eager to see Fleur before the task started. _And Harry._ She felt slightly guilty about momentarily forgetting her best friend.

When she got into the Great Hall she looked first at the Ravenclaw table hoping to get a glimpse of Fleur. She was disappointed to see that she wasn't there. Trying to ignore the feeling of disappointment, she sat down at the Gryffindor table, ignoring the food available.

"Are you okay Hermione?" asked Ginny, who had sat down next to the brunette.

It took a moment for Hermione to respond, seemingly lost in thought. "What? Oh it's you Ginny. Yes...yes I'm fine. Just thinking about this task."

"Should be good. I'm sure Harry will be fine" the youngest Weasley noticed the worried look on her friend's face and tried to reassure her.

Hermione just nodded. She had helped herself to cereal, but found she was just chasing it around the bowl with her spoon. She desperately wanted to see Fleur. It had been two days since she had caught a glimpse of her and longer since they had spent any real time together.

The Hall began to empty as people began to make their way down to the arena where the First Task would be held. Harry had clearly decided to skip breakfast. Choosing to reprimand her friend later, Hermione joined the crowd of people at the door and let the rush of people carry her down to the arena.

Hermione was shocked at the size of the enclosure that would be used for the Task. _It needs to big enough for Dragons you idiot._ Ginny nudged her and together they moved along, peering around for a seat. Hermione saw Ron standing with Seamus and Dean. She ignored him pointedly and turned in the opposite direction. Glancing down she saw Gabrielle sitting down in the front row. Hermione grabbed Ginny's elbow so she didn't lose her and made her way towards the front. Gabrielle saw them coming and waved.

"Come, come, sit here and we can watch Fleur teach these others how a real Champion wins." Gabrielle was fidgeting, excited to watch her sister in action.

Hermione laughed at the young girl's enthusiasm and felt herself relax a little. "May we join you?" she asked, before noticing Gabrielle looking curiously at Ginny. "Oh I'm sorry how rude of me. Gabrielle, this is my friend Ginny. Ginny, this is Fleur's younger sister Gabrielle."

"Bonjour," said Gabrielle, holding out her hand to Ginny.

"Hello" replied Ginny, taking the offered hand.

Hermione looked between the two. They seemed to be in a world of their own, completely unaware that she was still there.

"Oookkaayyy. How's Fleur Gabrielle? I've hated not being able to see her properly recently." She hated interrupting whatever was going on, but she was desperate to hear how her girlfriend had been doing.

"Huh, what? Oh...Fleur...yeah...yeah she's fine. She's all set. Have faith Hermione, my sister knows what she is doing."

Before Hermione could ask any more questions a canon blasted, signalling the start of the Task. Hermione felt her nerves building as she watched Cedric and Krum try and get what appeared to be a Golden Egg. She didn't particularly care whether they got their eggs, she was too preoccupied wondering what type of Dragon Fleur would fight and how on earth she was going to get past it without sustaining an injury. She was wearing a hole in her gloves as she fiddled with them in her nerves. Ginny reached across and pried them lose from her fingers. Hermione gave a weak smile, before turning back sharply when the crowd gave a loud cheer.

The canon sounded again and the face Hermione had wanted to see desperately for days emerged from a rocky tunnel. Fleur was stepping carefully into the arena, peering round at the rocks. She glanced into the stands and saw Hermione watching her with a worried expression on her face. Hermione felt her heart lift when the French girl gave her a small smile. She returned it and watched as Fleur started heading into the middle of the arena.

Fire shot at Fleur as the Dragon suddenly emerged from behind a large rock. Hermione screamed, jumping up, hoping that her Veela was unharmed. Fleur shot up from behind a rock she had used as shelter, firing spell after spell at the Dragon. She had managed to hit it right in the eye with a Conjunctivitis Spell causing it to roar and spurt more fire through the air. Quick as lightning Fleur was up and across the arena, diving for the egg. She managed to grab it and tumbled away, hitting the rock hard. She groaned at the pain that was now coursing through her shoulder where she had made impact with the ground. Standing up, wincing slightly, she held the egg aloft victorious.

Hermione had been watching the whole thing fiddling with the bracelet Fleur had given her. She had been very vocal throughout, occasionally giving shrieks when she thought Fleur was going to get hurt and when she had seen Fleur grab the egg she had actually yelled out and punched the air. She felt relief when Fleur had stood up holding the egg, yet relief turned to horror as she noticed the dragon. It was still stumbling around, after being hit with that spell. With horror Hermione watched as the tail of the dragon swung out towards Fleur and it started spouting fire everywhere in anger and frustration, some heading straight for Fleur.

"FLEUR LOOK OUT!" she shouted.

Fleur, hearing Hermione's shout, turned and saw the wall of fire hurtling towards her. Knowing there was no way for her to avoid it, she shielded her face with her arms and turned her back to the flames.

Hermione screamed as she saw the fire hit Fleur and felt the tears streaming down her face, uncontrollably. _Please let her be alright. Please let her be alright. She has to be._ Hermione stared at the spot where she knew Fleur had last been waiting for the smoke to drift away. She held her breath as she saw a dark shadow through the fading smoke. She felt a great wave of relief as she saw the shape stir and stand. Fleur stood up and looked straight at Hermione, smiling once more at her. The crowd erupted and cheered, Hermione joining in with them enthusiastically. She wanted nothing more than to jump over the fence separating the crowd from the enclosure and run towards her Veela.

"Harry's next" Ginny said, reminding Hermione inadvertently she was supposed to be cheering for more than one person.

Feeling slightly guilty, Hermione nodded and smiled, turning to look at the enclosure again, waiting for Harry to begin. The canon went off and Harry came out, clutching his wand tightly. Hermione found herself slightly calmer watching him go against his dragon, only slightly. She wanted it to be over, she'd had enough of the Triwizard Tournament and it was only the First Task. Hermione was glad when Harry flew in and grabbed his egg, feeling more relieved than she had done in weeks. _One task down, two to go._

Muttering quickly to Ginny that she would see her later, Hermione rushed towards the Medi-tent in the hopes that Fleur was still there. She snuck inside, knowing she probably wasn't supposed to be there. She heard Madam Pomfrey talking to Cedric and headed further into the tent. She saw Fleur's shadow through the canvas and quickly ducked inside. Hermione gasped when she saw the extent of her girlfriend's injuries. Her upper body was wrapped in bandages and she had a small burn on her neck, which had been covered in a thick, orange paste.

Hearing the gasp Fleur looked up. Hermione launched herself at the Veela, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck. She pulled back when she felt Fleur tense.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Does it hurt? Did I make it worse?" Hermione barely took a breath.

"Relax ma belle, I am fine, although it is a little tender, so perhaps less vigorously for now." Fleur smiled at Hermione, but then she looked away.

Hermione felt worry began to creep up again. "What? What is it?" she was afraid of the answer.

Fleur took a deep breath, before replying. "I missed you. I hated not seeing you recently" she replied in a small voice.

"Me too. I wanted to see you so badly this morning. I looked for you at breakfast, but you weren't there. I wanted this task to be over just so I could see you again."

Fleur smiled at Hermione's words and brought the girl into a hug. "Let's not do that again then."

"Agreed" said Hermione, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck again, more gently this time.

After a small pause Fleur pouted. When Hermione just looked at her puzzled, Fleur rolled her eyes. "Erm...where is my kiss? I've been without you for days."

Hermione laughed and then leaned in, kissing the blonde with all the passion she felt she could, considering the injuries to her girlfriend. Fleur groaned, deepening the kiss. They were startled by the sound of Madam Pomfrey going into the cubicle next door. Hermione nuzzled into Fleur's neck, kissing her pulse point. Fleur groaned again.

"As much as I would love to continue this ma belle, I'd rather not have your Medi-witch walk in on us." Fleur chuckled as Hermione gave a noise of annoyance.

Fleur stood up, put on her jumper and, grabbing hold of Hermione's hand, led her out of the tent. Hermione followed, a big smile on her face. They spotted Harry standing talking to Ron and made their way over towards them. Ignoring Ron, Hermione instead spoke to Harry. She felt guilty that she hadn't focused as much on him.

"You did really well Harry. All that practice paid off in the end" she smiled at him.

"Yeah thanks Hermione, you're a lifesaver. I couldn't have done it without your help."

Smiling at him again and still ignoring Ron she walked out of the tent with Fleur. Once they were away from the arena and the crowds Fleur took Hermione's hand in her own and led them towards the Beauxbatons carriage. Once inside Fleur sat down heavily on the couch, pulling Hermione with her. Hermione snuggled into Fleur, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Hermione? There's a visit this coming weekend to the nearby village, Hogs...something"

Hermione smiled into Fleur's neck at how nervous Fleur sounded. "Hogsmeade and yeah there is."

"Well...erm...I was just wondering...if you...er...would be interested..."

"Fleur I would love to go on a date with you this weekend to Hogsmeade" Hermione lifted her head, looking into Fleur's eyes.

"Really? I mean great. That would be great." Fleur had a big smile on her face and Hermione leant forward kissing her adorable girlfriend. _I'm going on a date with Fleur._ Hermione rested her head on the blonde's shoulder as Veela thrall washed over her, enveloping her in warmth and contentment.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello again everyone. I bring an update! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favourited and/or followed this story. I know I say it every time but it honestly does mean a lot to me. So this is the next chapter in the story and it's date time! I apologise for not updating sooner, but having started this story I suddenly have 5 other ideas running around my head, so I have started writing another story. However there are no plans to upload that one yet (I'm three chapters in and I have decided to write all of it and then update like that.) Anyways this means that I have been alternating my writing between one and the other, hence the delay, but I assure you my focus is on finishing this story and I will. Once again any comments are appreciated. This is my first ever time writing so I honestly haven't got a clue. I will at some point change the Prologue format because I know it's harder to read, I just haven't got around to it yet. I know some people were surprised in the last chapter that Ginny was with Gabrielle but I have an explanation. 1) It's something I've seen in one story and I liked how original it was, so thought I'd try it too and 2) The first suggestion I had for a partner for Ginny was Gabrielle. Just in case some people aren't aware the bits in italics are what Hermione is thinking. Finally any mistakes are my own because I don't have a beta, please correct me if you find any and please review because I love my phone buzzing with notifications, it's like my own drug! Disclaimer: All characters and places in the HP universe belong to J.K Rowling, I'm just playing with them.**

Hermione woke up on Saturday morning filled to bursting with excitement. _I'm going on a date with Fleur today._ She spent a short while in bed, thinking about her French beauty and couldn't stop a broad smile from creeping onto her face. She sighed contently before throwing back the covers, shivering slightly at the cold. Barely able to contain herself, Hermione sped around the room, dressing quickly in thick clothing to battle against the winter elements.

Her dorm-mates were just yawning and stretching and were startled to see Hermione practically sprint out the door and down the stairs. Hermione settled herself at the Gryffindor table, but found she was too excited to eat much. She instead settled for a cup of tea to warm herself. Hermione looked up when she heard her name being called to see Ginny coming over. The red-head sat herself down next to Hermione and started tucking into to a plate of hash browns and eggs.

"Morning Hermione," the youngest Weasley said, in between mouthfuls. "So what's got you looking like the cat that got the cream?"

"Wha...What? What are you talking about?" stuttered Hermione.

"Hah come on Mione, something has got you excited judging by the massive smile you had on your face. Hot date maybe?"

"Well...erm...I'm just...just going into to Hogsmeade."

"Would that be with a certain French blonde?" Ginny asked with a sly grin.

Hermione's blush was all the confirmation the red-head needed.

"So you and Fleur huh?"

"How...how did you find out?" Hermione whispered. She was still filled with worry. _I thought we had been discrete. What if everyone knows?_

Ginny must have noticed the worry flash across Hermione's face because she immediately tried to soothe the older girl.

"Relax Mione. It's only me that's figured it out and that's only because I know you so well. You two can barely keep your eyes off one another and then there was the way you were reacting during the First Task. Don't worry I'm sure no one else has noticed, Harry and shit-for-brains Ronald certainly haven't. Harry's been too occupied with the First Task and Ron...well Ron is Ron."

Hermione laughed at Ginny's evaluation of her brother and felt herself relax. It was nice that at least someone else knew. Hermione desperately wanted to share everything that had happened between her and Fleur with Ginny, but the Hall was beginning to fill up with excited students looking forward to another Hogsmeade visit, so she decided against it.

"So are you going into Hogsmeade today?" Hermione asked.

"Yea I am actually. I'm meeting up with a friend in the village and we're just going to have a look around." Ginny was avoiding looking Hermione in the eye and there was also a faint blush beginning to appear on her cheeks. _That's odd. I wonder why Ginny is lying to me._

Hermione didn't push the girl and instead they just spent the rest of breakfast talking about the First Task and how well Fleur did. Hermione couldn't stop the feeling of pride she felt at Fleur's performance. She really had been magnificent. Harry had done well too. _I've really got to stop doing that._

Hermione was meeting Fleur outside the Great Hall at 9. The French girl had promised her sister breakfast in the carriage, so hadn't been present in the Hall. Hermione was clock-watching through most of breakfast, eager to be around the blonde again. At exactly 9 Hermione said a quick goodbye to Ginny and walked as fast as she could, without looking strange, to meet Fleur. When she caught sight of the blonde standing by the staircase, wrapped up against the winter, Hermione smiled again, taking in all of the Veela's beauty.

"Bonjour ma belle. You look absolutely breath-taking." Fleur greeted Hermione with a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

Hermione blushed and felt a tingle on her cheek where Fleur had kissed her. The Veela thrall was washing over her, saying a warm hello to her.

"Morning Fleur, you look beautiful."

Fleur just grinned and together they walked to the line of people being checked by Filch, before heading out towards the village.

Once out of sight of other students, Fleur reached over and held Hermione's hand. Hermione smiled at Fleur and squeezed her hand, enjoying the warmth and thrall that was dancing around their joined hands. It was a pleasant walk down to the village. They didn't really talk much, but simply enjoyed being in each other's company. When they reached the village Fleur withdrew her hand and Hermione immediately missed the contact, but she also wasn't ready for people to find out about them just yet. She felt her heart swell at Fleur's thoughtfulness tried to convey everything she felt for the older girl in just a look. Fleur must have understood because she smiled, her blue eyes shining brightly.

"So where would you like to go first? There's Honeydukes, the sweet shop, or the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer. There's also the Shrieking Shack, or Zonko's, that's the Wizarding Joke Shop, a.k.a. Fred and George's haven."

"I don't mind where we go ma belle, but I do have plans for us at 12.30 if that's okay with you?" Fleur asked, blushing slightly.

Hermione was a little surprised that the Veela had planned something and felt terrible that she hadn't done anything.

"Oh god Fleur I haven't planned anything. I didn't know we were supposed to. I'm the worst girlfriend ever." Hermione had put her head in her hands, feeling awful.

Fleur reached up and pulled Hermione's hands down, holding them and stroking the backs of the brunette's hands with her thumbs.

"Ma belle I wasn't expecting anything. I just wanted to surprise you with something on our date. Beside I asked you on this date so technically I should be the one doing all the planning. Why don't you decide where to go right now and then at 12.30 I will take you to my surprise."

Hermione nodded feeling slightly more relaxed. She looked around for a moment, deciding what to do.

"Okay, how about we go to Honeydukes first and then we could look around a few of the other shops. I have to get a new quill anyway and then perhaps go for a drink before your surprise in the Three Broomsticks." Hermione looked up at Fleur, biting her lip.

"That sounds lovely ma belle. Anything would so long as I spend time with you." Fleur leaned down slightly and kissed Hermione on the cheek, immediately causing the younger girl to blush.

Hermione linked her arm in with Fleur's who looked surprised. "What? Friends do this too." Hermione laughed and led the French girl down the street to the sweet shop.

They appreciated the warmth when they stepped in. They spent quite some time looking at all the shelves of sweets. Hermione found to her delight that Fleur had quite the sweet tooth, in particular truffles. When Fleur wasn't looking Hermione quickly grabbed a box off the shelf and bought them. _Something to treat her with later._

They left the shop and huddled closer together as they walked down the street to Scrivenshaft's Quill shop. Hermione was shivering and her teeth had begun to chatter. Fleur disentangled her arm from Hermione's, reached up and took off her scarf, wrapping it instead around Hermione's neck.

"No Fleur, honestly I'm fine. You will get cold" said Hermione, her voice muffled by the thick scarf now wrapped around her.

"Nonsense ma belle. I have to keep ma lionne safe and warm."

Hermione felt herself blushing again. _Honestly I need to stop doing that._ She noticed Fleur grinning in amusement at her blushing. _Okay I really need to stop blushing around her._

When they got to Scrivenshaft's Fleur stopped. "I just have to go and grab something. You go on in and I will meet you in there."

Looking slightly puzzled Hermione entered the shop on her own. She spent some time perusing the shelves, looking for the perfect quill for her. She finally settled on a beautiful black quill, with bronze highlights. She had just finished paying, when Fleur came up to her. She didn't appear to be carrying anything. _I wonder where she went._

They still had a little time left until 12.30, so Hermione suggested the Three Broomsticks. The pub was packed with students, all discussing the Triwizard Tournament. Hermione and Fleur grabbed a table and Hermione insisted on ordering and paying for their drinks. Fleur had never tried Butterbeer before, but found herself pleasantly surprised by the flavour.

"So is Gabrielle your only sister?" asked Hermione.

"Oui, she is, although we come from a rather large family. Our mother is the oldest of five and each of my aunts has three children. They always tease my mother for being the odd one out."

"Wow that is a big family. Are you the oldest then?"

"No, I'm one of the youngest actually. My mother had children later than her sisters, she wanted a bit more of a career first."

"And what do your parents do?" asked Hermione. She had to admit she found it all fascinating, learning about a Veela family.

Fleur smiled, touched that Hermione was showing so much interest in getting to know her. She was more accustomed to people paying more attention to what was on the outside, rather than getting to know her.

"My mother works for the French Ministry and my Papa has his own business. He runs a wine vineyard, but also works for a museum in France looking at historical, magical artefacts. It's more of a hobby for him than work really."

"That sounds fascinating. I'm sure he's seen some very interesting objects in his time. It must be amazing seeing an artefact and trying to figure out where it originated from." Hermione's eyes were wide and Fleur noticed that she had that look of excitement on her face that she got whenever she was learning something new.

"So ma belle, tell me about your family. What are they like? What do they do? Have you got any siblings?" Fleur realised that was a lot of question, but she found Hermione just as fascinating as the young girl found her.

"Well it's just me and mum and dad. I don't have any siblings, it's always been the three of us. They really are the best parents you could ask for and really understanding, especially with all the 'your daughter's a witch' business. They just support me with whatever I want to do, but they don't push me into anything. They work as dentists and have their own practice in London, which is quite successful. My mum has a brother, but we don't see him much and my dad was an only child too. I think that answers everything."

Fleur had a puzzled look on her face. "What's a dentist?"

Hermione laughed. _God she looks so cute like that._ Realising that Fleur had asked her a question, she explained.

"It's a muggle thing to do with fixing people's teeth. In the muggle world we don't have spells or potions to fix things, so people go to what's known as a dentist to get their teeth seen to and fixed."

Fleur still looked confused, but accepted the explanation. They just looked at one another smiling, Hermione trying hard not to blush at the look of adoration in Fleur's eyes. _She is honestly amazing. How did I get so lucky? Love is a funny thing._ Hermione felt shocked. _Wait...love?_

Before she could contemplate this new development further, Fleur was standing up saying it was time for the surprise. Shaking her head to clear it, Hermione stood up and followed the blonde out of the pub and back out into the cold. Hermione was still worrying over her use of the word love, thankful that she hadn't said anything out loud, when she spotted flaming red-hair. Half expecting it to be Ron, Hermione felt a bit of dread, but then relaxed when she saw it was Ginny. The red-head hadn't seen her and Hermione was just about to call out to her friend when she saw who she was with.

Ginny was holding hands and walking down the street with Gabrielle. Hermione chanced a look at Fleur to see if she had noticed, she hadn't. Ginny hadn't mentioned anything at breakfast so clearly didn't want people to know that she was apparently on a date with Fleur's younger sister. _I can understand that one. Fleur and I aren't exactly in the open._ Before Ginny could spot them, Fleur led Hermione down a quaint side street and stopped in front of a restaurant. The sign above the door read 'La Veela'. Hermione laughed at the name of the restaurant.

"Surprise!" said Fleur. "What is a date without some dinner? I thought you might appreciate the name of this one."

Hermione smiled at Fleur. She quickly glanced around to check if anyone was watching, but the street was empty. Hermione tilted her head up and kissed Fleur, brushing her lips gently against the older girl's. Fleur sighed into the kiss.

"I love this surprise, thank you." Hermione smiled and gave Fleur a quick chaste kiss.

Fleur was smiling too, her thrall was warming Hermione, making her heart swell again. Fleur held open the door and Hermione stepped through. A waiter immediately came to take their outer clothing. Fleur stepped up to the maitre'd.

"Bonjour, I have a booking under the name Delacour" she said politely.

"Ah yes of course mademoiselle. Step this way please" replied the maitre'd, gesturing for them to follow him.

Hermione stared open-mouthed as they walked through the entry way into the restaurant. A waterfall was on the opposite wall, the water cascading down into a pool. All around the room were dotted smaller water features, such as fountains and fish tanks. The maitre'd led them through the tables until they were at one right by the waterfall.

"Is this to your liking mademoiselle?" he asked Fleur.

She nodded and two waiters came and pulled out the chairs for them to sit on and then tucked them in. Hermione was completely awestruck by the whole interior. _Would never have guessed this from the exterior. It's quite posh._ Hermione took the menu one of the waiters was offering her and turned her attention to the waterfall.

She couldn't see to the top of it, her view was blocked by an overhanging part of the ceiling, presumably there was an upper level. _Sort of like in a theatre when you sit in the stalls I guess._ Despite being right next to the waterfall, there was no spray from the water. _Must be enchanted_. Hermione looked into the pool where the water was crashing down from above and saw brightly coloured fish swimming. There was a mosaic of a beautiful woman on the floor of the pool. _A Veela, I presume._ Hermione looked around and saw Fleur looking at her nervously.

"Is it alright? I wasn't sure if you would like it." Fleur bit her lip.

"It's amazing. I never even knew this place was here. It's beautiful. Thank you Fleur this really is the best date ever."

"Really?"

"Really, it is Fleur best date ever." Hermione smiled and, feeling brave, reached across the table and placed her hand on Fleur's.

Fleur smiled, her thrall tingling Hermione's skin where they were touching. Feeling that she had been successful in reassuring her girlfriend, Hermione turned and looked at the menu. She had never seen so many things she wanted to eat before. She was pleased to see that it wasn't just the name that was French, a lot of the items on the menu were French cuisine, something Hermione had enjoyed ever since the family holiday she had spent in the country. _The same holiday I met Fleur._ _Love at first sight. There's that word again!_ Deciding that now was not the time to worry about her use of the L word, twice, Hermione focused on the menu.

There were no prices, which spoke volumes to Hermione. She was deciding whether to mention this to Fleur, or whether that would ruin the atmosphere when Fleur spoke.

"I don't want you paying for this either ma belle, not even a little bit. This is my treat. I asked you out on this date and that means I get to treat you."

Hermione opened and closed her mouth rather rapidly, a protest forming on her lips. She saw the look of determination on Fleur's face and knew there would be no argument.

"Fine, but I get to pay for the next one" said Hermione, defiantly.

"Oh there's going to be a next time is there?" teased Fleur, a cheeky grin on her face.

Hermione just stuck her tongue out causing Fleur to burst out laughing. "You are too cute ma belle."

The waiter came at that point to take their order and Hermione quickly looked at the menu. She ordered the quail to start and the filet mignon for main. _God even the food sounds posh._ Once the waiter took their order and brought them their drinks, Fleur reached across the table again and took Hermione's hand in her own. Hermione felt content for the first time in quite a while. The First Task was behind them and the Second wasn't until February.

The conversation topics over the course of the meal ranged from Beauxbatons to hobbies to Muggle technology. Fleur was particularly curious about rubber ducks and how they worked. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at how innocent Fleur sounded. The food was delicious and when Fleur wasn't looking Hermione stole some food off her plate, which resulted in a mock glare from Fleur and a fit of giggles from Hermione.

Whenever they weren't eating, they would hold hands across the table. Hermione knew they probably looked like one of those soppy couples, but she didn't care. In this restaurant they were away from prying eyes, leaving Hermione to be as free with her affections as she chose. The rest of the restaurant paid them no interest.

Hermione was stuffed after so much food, but couldn't help but look at the dessert menu. Fleur kept prodding her to have one.

"Go on, it's my treat. Pick anyone you fancy, please." Fleur begged.

"Fine, but only if you share it with me." Hermione countered.

"Deal" said Fleur, smirking at getting her own way.

Hermione ordered a crème brule and giggled when they began to use their spoons to fight for bits of the delicious dessert. Fleur let Hermione have the last piece, her eyes twinkling in amusement and happiness at how much Hermione had opened up to her. Fleur made a mental note to take Hermione out on dates more often, she had seen a side to the brunette that she hadn't seen before and had enjoyed their date immensely.

The bill came and Fleur wouldn't even let Hermione look at it. The brunette did attempt a protest at Fleur paying the whole bill, but it fell on deaf ears. When they stood up to leave, Fleur rushed around the table to take Hermione's chair. The brunette thanked her chivalrous date and rewarded her with a kiss on the cheek.

They stepped out into the cold once more, huddling together for warmth. It was a quiet walk back up to the Hogwarts' grounds. The closer they got the quieter Hermione became. Fleur stopped them before they went through the gates.

"Ma belle, thank you for coming out with me today. I have enjoyed our date and very much hope there will be another." Fleur was holding Hermione's hands again and didn't want to let go.

"I should be thanking you Fleur. This has been such an amazing date, thank you. You've spoiled me rotten. Of course there will be another date, I intend to spoil you rotten on it." Hermione smiled then looked down.

"Ma belle, what is the matter?" asked Fleur, clearly concerned.

Hermione took a deep breath before looking up at the blonde again. "I just don't want it to end. This has been the best date ever, not that I've got anything to compare it to but still. It's been perfect and I don't want it to stop." She took another deep breath, worrying about how Fleur would react to her next statement. "I feel very strongly for you Fleur. In truth I've never felt this strongly for anyone before. I care about you a lot. I hope that's okay to admit." Hermione was worried that maybe she'd gone too far.

Fleur looked away and Hermione felt her heart plummet. _That's it I've gone and ruined a perfectly good day by opening my big mouth. When will you learn Granger._ However, when Fleur looked back again Hermione saw her eyes brimming with tears. She began to apologise to Fleur, when the blonde placed a finger on her lips.

"No ma belle you misunderstand, these are not sad tears, these are happy tears. What you said to me about how strongly you feel, well it's the same for me too. I care so much for you and today has been one of the best days of my life. At the risk of sounding like a soppy romantic, the top five best days of my life share one thing: you."

Hermione could feel her own tears welling up at Fleur's words. Spoken in that French accent they sounded even more beautiful. Knowing words would fail her, Hermione tilted her head and kissed Fleur deeply, trying to throw all her feelings for the blonde Veela into that kiss. Fleur reciprocated passionately and their tongues met, stroking against one another. When there was a need for air they broke apart, breathing heavily. Hermione noticed Fleur's eyes had darkened, but thought nothing else of it.

"If you wanted, you could come to the carriage and we could spend some time there before heading up to dinner?" suggested Fleur.

"I would like that." Hermione smiled, then claimed Fleur's lips again for another passion-filled kiss.

After a short while Fleur broke the kiss. "We should start going now ma belle, or we may not make it at all. Besides you could catch your death out here."

Hermione was touched by how tender and caring Fleur could be. They stepped through the gates to head to the Beauxbatons carriage. Fleur went to let go of Hermione's hand, but the brunette wouldn't let her.

"No, we are still on our date and I want to take advantage of being able to hold my girlfriend's hand."

Fleur squeezed Hermione's hand, her thrall was revelling in the touch, enveloping Hermione as it now did so often.

The use of the L word was still bothering Hermione. _Oh well I can focus on that later. Right now I'm going to enjoy my girlfriend._


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm back! So I lied a little bit. When writing this I just ideas keep coming and I thought if I added the Yule Ball as well it might be a bit much for everyone. However, I promise the next chapter will be the Ball. As always thanks for all the follows, favourites and reviews. I will hopefully have the next chapter written and up in the next couple of days. Before I forget I have also changed the format in the Prologue finally. A special shout out to emilyfieldsfan for sending me messages of encouragement. I hope you approve of this chapter! Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K Rowling I am just borrowing them. On with the show!**

The next few weeks were utter bliss for Hermione. The two girls spent as much time with one another as they could. Fleur would spend mealtimes with her sister at the Ravenclaw table, but would often glance over at Hermione, both girls sharing a look of longing. In the walks between classes, Fleur had taken to surprising Hermione by slipping her little love letters, trying her hardest to do it without Hermione noticing. The brunette would smile broadly when she was seated in class, went to retrieve a textbook and also found a note from Fleur. She would blush profusely at the words written. Fleur may not have English as a first language but what she wrote had an interesting affect on Hermione's body.

In the evenings, after dinner, Hermione would sit in her special spot, which was first becoming 'their' special spot, and wait for Fleur to join her. They would sit together, working on essays and school work, occasionally sharing a chaste kiss or five. Fleur was beginning to work on her egg clue, but so far hadn't got anywhere. To stay impartial Hermione was offering suggestions to both Harry and Fleur. Fleur didn't seem to be too worried by it, every time Hermione asked the blonde would just smile and say she had it covered.

Hermione was also spending more and more time in the Beauxbatons carriage in Fleur's room. She didn't always stay over, especially on a school night, but at the weekends Fleur would persuade her to stay with several passionate kisses which left her more than a little bit light-headed.

After the Hogsmeade weekend, Hermione hadn't really had a chance to talk to Ginny about her and Gabrielle. Hermione had briefly mentioned seeing Ginny in the village and the red-head and looked horrified and nervous. Hermione decided not to push further and instead wait for Ginny to come to her. Hermione hadn't told Fleur either. She had noticed how protective Fleur was over her sister and the thoughts of telling her about a possible relationship blossoming between her sister and Hermione's best friend was not something Hermione found enticing. Instead she settled for staying silent, at least for now.

The couple had been on another date, organised by Hermione. They were restricted in what they could do in a castle, but Hermione pulled out all the stops anyway. She surprised the blonde with a picnic up in the Astronomy Tower. During one of their late night chats in the carriage, Fleur had let slip how fascinated she was with Astronomy. Since then Hermione had started planning the perfect date for them. She led Fleur up blindfolded, appreciating the amount of trust Fleur showed in her to be led safely up so many flights of stairs.

Hermione knew that the Astronomy Tower was out of bounds after dark, she had found out the hard way in her first year, but felt it was worth the risk. Fleur had been delighted with the surprise date and soon the couple were spread out on the blanket, enjoying all the finger food Hermione had prepared. The evening was perfect, due in main to the way Fleur thanked her: a passionate make-out session underneath the stars.

So far Hermione had avoided thinking about the L word. It been playing on her mind lately, but usually she tried to push these thoughts to the back of her mind. _It's too soon. What if she doesn't feel the same way. I don't want to scare her off. No, I'm no longer thinking about it. Things to distract myself, things to distract myself. Books, essays, Fleur, new discoveries in Potions, the Tournament, Fleur. This really isn't working._

It was fast approaching Christmas now. Hermione was excited. Fleur was staying at Hogwarts for Christmas and Hermione was looking forward to spending the day with her girlfriend and spoiling her rotten. She was sitting in Transfiguration, the week before term ended. They had just finished transfiguring rabbits into slippers, Neville's still have a cotton tail. Professor McGonagall called for silence across the din.

"I have a small announcement to make, before I let you go. A traditional part of the Triwizard tournament will be held on Christmas Day. The Yule Ball has been an essential part of the tournament since it began several centuries ago. It is, to use the modern term, a dance. A chance for us to all let our hair down. You will all be required to dress accordingly. Girls this means dresses and boys dress robes. I don't want anyone appearing in anything less. You can, if you so chose, bring a date for the Ball."

There were whispers of excitement quickly silenced by a stern glare from their Head of House.

"Now I want to impress upon all of you how important it is to maintain our high standards. I don't want to hear of any Gryffindors misbehaving, or you will live to regret it...believe me. Now off you go."

As soon as they were out of the classroom everyone broke out into excited whispers. Hermione noticed that Harry had been held back, so waited patiently for him to come out. Ron had disappeared down to the Great Hall for dinner, nothing came between him and food.

Harry came out looking slightly panicked and very pale. "I have to bring a partner" he croaked. "The champions have to open the Ball with a dance, so I have to bring one. McGonagall says it's tradition, no getting out of it. What am I going to do Hermione? I don't dance."

Hermione didn't respond. She was staring at Harry, worry creeping over her. _What about Fleur? She will have to bring a partner too. I don't know if I'm ready to be out in the open yet with her. But I don't want her dancing with anyone else._ Hermione felt sick. She didn't give Harry a response. She muttered something to Harry and then left. She no longer felt hungry, all she wanted was to go sit somewhere quietly and think.

She headed straight for the library, knowing Fleur would come after dinner was over. It seemed like no time had passed when Fleur suddenly sat down next to her brunette looking worried.

"What is wrong ma belle? You weren't at dinner. When I didn't see you I got worried" she whispered, reaching to take Hermione's hand.

Hermione had thoughts racing around her head. Despite missing dinner and thinking about the Ball, she still hadn't arrived at a decision as to whether she was ready for everyone to know about their relationship.

"Ma belle?" prompted Fleur.

"It's this Yule Ball." Hermione paused, waiting for Fleur to say something. When she didn't she carried on. "It's just...I know you have to bring a date, someone to dance with, I just don't know...I don't know if...if...it should be me."

Hermione glanced up at Fleur, who was wearing a shocked expression on her face.

"What do you mean 'if it should be you'? Of course it should be you. You are my girlfriend. I was actually going to ask you to the Ball this evening. I want you as my date. I want everyone to know you are my girlfriend. I don't care what anyone thinks."

Hermione winced at the blonde's tone.

"I am your girlfriend and I do care about you Fleur, I'm just not sure that I'm ready to announce us like that in front of everyone, with them all watching. Teachers, friends, classmates, they will all see us and know we are a couple. You know I'm a private person Fleur and this has all been going so well I just don't want to ruin that" said Hermione, timidly.

"Are you ashamed of us? Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?" Fleur's accent was coming through more and more, a sure sign she was getting angry.

"No Fleur...no...I...I" Hermione stammered.

"I want to go with you Hermione I do, but I'm sick and tired of having to sneak around all the time. No one knows about us. I can't talk to anyone about us because you want us to stay secret, but I'm starting to feel like your dirty little secret. I can't take it anymore Hermione. Do you know how horrible it felt during the First Task? The morning of, I wanted to rush up to you at the Gryffindor table and get a kiss for good luck, but I couldn't otherwise everyone would know about us. After the task I wanted to rush over to you and kiss you, but I couldn't because there was a crowd. On our date in Hogsmeade I wanted to hold your hand, kiss you, but we couldn't in a crowded street of people. I care so much for you and it hurts that I can't shout it from the rooftops that we have to meet up in the back of a library where no one goes, sneak you into the carriage when we're sure there is no one around to spot you. I want to take you to that Ball, dance with you and have everyone, teachers, friends and classmates know that I am the luckiest person in the world because I have you for a girlfriend." Rant over Fleur looked at Hermione expectantly.

Hermione looked down at the table, fidgeting with the bracelet again.

"I'm...sorry Fleur...I just...can't..."

Before Hermione could finish her sentence or voice any explanation, Fleur stood up, swung her bag onto her shoulder and stormed away without a backwards glance. Hermione felt terrible. _What have I done? All because I'm a coward._ She leant forward, put her head in her arms and let the tears fall. Hermione didn't know how long she had been crying. She heard someone moving in the shelves nearby, startling her. Deciding she couldn't stay there, Hermione stood up and left for the Common Room.

People were chatting excitedly in the Common Room about the upcoming ball, but Hermione paid them no attention. She headed straight for the girls' dormitory, ignoring the people calling her. Once inside the safety of her dorm, Hermione threw herself down on her bed. She grabbed her wand and closed all the curtains on her four-poster bed. She heard someone come in and call her name softly, but she pretended to be asleep. Whoever it was left and Hermione turned over. The tears began to fall again. Feeling exhausted after the evening's events and with Fleur's angry face looming up out of the darkness, her hurt tone sounding in the brunette's ears, Hermione fell into an uneasy sleep.

Hermione woke the following moment, hoping it had all been a terrible nightmare. One look in the mirror on her bedside table at her face told her it hadn't. She had had a disrupted night's sleep. Thoughts about Fleur and the Yule Ball had been running through her mind. Deciding that it was probably wise to get up and force herself to eat something, Hermione dragged herself out of bed.

As she entered the Great Hall she looked straight over at the Ravenclaw table. Fleur was sat with her sister but was sitting facing away from the Gryffindor table. Gabrielle, however, saw Hermione looking. She whispered something to Fleur and Hermione saw the older girl go rigid, but she didn't turn. Gabrielle shot a death glare Hermione's way and the brunette couldn't help but think she deserved it.

Hermione sat down with a sigh at the Gryffindor table next to Ginny. She grabbed a bowl and helped herself to cereal, but just stirred her spoon in it. She had no appetite. For weeks she had been living in her own little bubble with Fleur. A bubble of happiness which had now burst. Ginny noticed her friend's sombre mood.

"Hey Mione, you don't look so good, everything alright?" asked the red-head.

"I'm fine" Hermione mumbled. She didn't want to talk about it.

"Well if you're sure" replied Ginny, still not convinced.

Their quiet breakfast was interrupted by a very angry young blonde.

"How dare you treat my sister in such a way. She came back to the carriage last night in tears and all I could get out of her was your name. What have you done? What have you done to my sister?"

Hermione was taken aback and didn't know what to say. Ginny stepped in.

"Come on Gabby, can't you see she's just as upset. She's not eating and looks terrible."

Despite feeling incredibly depressed and upset, Hermione didn't miss the nickname Ginny used when talking to Fleur's younger sister. Before Gabrielle could respond, Fleur came over. She didn't say anything to Hermione, didn't even look at her, instead dragging her sister away rather forcefully, speaking rapidly in French. There was an awkward pause before Ginny decided to be brave and broach the topic.

"Sooooo. Fleur huh? That's what has you so upset. I thought you guys were going strong, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now Ginny." Hermione had never felt so defeated. "I think I'm just going to go to class."

Hermione stood up and left the Great Hall. She ignored Harry and Ron, sweeping past them, deciding to wait outside the classroom for the bell.

 _Why am I such a coward? I'm not ashamed of us. I care about Fleur, so this shouldn't be hard. What is my problem?_ But Hermione knew what the problem was. She was scared about the reaction she would get, scared about losing her friends. _But if I care about her like I say I do surely nothing else matters._ Hermione had been consumed by these thoughts all morning. She hadn't been answering questions in class, or paying her teachers any attention she was too wrapped up inside her own head.

Come lunchtime Hermione was feeling even worse. She hadn't eaten in 24 hours and all day she had seen Fleur in the corridor and the blonde had pointedly ignored her. It cut into Hermione deeply and she knew she was the only one to blame. Deciding that maybe Ginny was right, Hermione went down to the Great Hall to find her. Spotting the red-head she quickly grabbed her, muttered that she needed to speak to her and left, a pair of blue eyes watching her sadly.

"So what do you want to talk about?" the youngest Weasley asked.

"It's about Fleur and the reason why I upset her. She wanted to go to the Yule Ball with me and I said that I wasn't ready for people to know about us just yet. She didn't take it well."

Ginny's mouth had formed into a comical 'O' shape in surprise.

"But why? Why aren't you ready for people to know? You seem crazy about her?"

"I don't know. I'm a coward, I'm scared how people will react when they find out we are a couple?"

"Who cares?! I think you make a great couple, screw everyone else. Is it my brother? Don't worry about him, if says anything _I_ will punch him" said Ginny. "Besides I'm sure most people will be fine with it and those that aren't well...they're either Slytherins, so it doesn't matter, or narrow-minded people who you clearly don't need in your life."

Hermione didn't look convinced. She was fiddling with the bracelet again and chewing her bottom lip.

"Look, ask yourself this: If you say no now, will you regret it? You will I guarantee. I've seen the way you look at Fleur and the way she looks at you. That's true love right there." Ginny said, sympathetically placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione looked gobsmacked for a second.

"Love?" she spluttered. "Love? Who said anything about Love?"

"You're kidding right?" Ginny laughed. "By the way you two look at one another it couldn't be anything else. Think about it Mione, really think and you'll see what I'm saying is true. You love her, she loves you. She wouldn't have reacted in the way you said she did if she didn't feel that way for you."

Ginny just watched Hermione try and process what she had just been told with a smug grin on her face. She watched as the realisation hit her brunette friend. Like a shot Hermione was off, practically sprinting back the way they had come, leaving Ginny stood there laughing.

Hermione reached the Great Hall and quickly looked around for Fleur. When she realised she wasn't there she dashed back out the Hall, through the oak front doors and down the slope. She was going so quickly she slipped on a muddy patch and went sprawling. Wincing slightly, she got back on her feet and carried on, heading for the Beauxbatons carriage. She knocked on the door, hoping that someone would answer and Fleur was there.

She tapped her foot impatiently, but still nothing. Deciding that now was not the time for politeness, Hermione opened the door. She looked around to see if anyone had spotted her, before deciding that most of the students were still at lunch. Darting through the door, she hurtled up the staircase, taking the steps two at a time. She came to an abrupt halt outside Fleur's door and knocked. She held her breath as she waited. From inside she heard footsteps and she braced herself. As soon as the door swung open and she saw Fleur standing there she launched in to the speech she had quickly prepared on the way down to the carriage.

"Fleur, I'm so so sorry I've hurt you Fleur. I've been a coward and I'm ashamed of myself. I said I didn't want to go to the Ball with you, but I do, I really do. I was just scared. I was worrying about how people were going to react to the two of us and that became my priority and it shouldn't have, it should have been you I was thinking about the most. It hit me today when I was talking to Ginny that I would regret it if I said no to going to the Ball with the person I love, if I let you go like that, because I love you and I want to be with you, regardless of what anyone else thinks. That's always been my problem, but today I realised that I don't care, not any more. The most important thing to me is to go to the Ball with you, to dance with my girlfriend and show everyone how much you mean to me. Please Fleur, I'm sorry for what I said and how hurtful it must all have been. You're not my dirty little secret, you're my girlfriend, the woman I love and I will do anything to earn your forgiveness and make it up to you, please."

Hermione could feel tears coming, but refused to let them fall. She just stared at Fleur, holding her breath, desperate to hear her say something, anything.

"You said you love me" whispered Fleur.

"What?" said Hermione.

"You said you love me. Do you?"

Hermione stood stunned for a moment, before taking a deep breath.

"Yes. Yes I do love you."

For a moment Hermione was worried, wondering if perhaps Fleur didn't feel the same way. She needn't have worried. Fleur smiled broadly, her eyes shining with tears.

"I love you too."

Hermione couldn't stop herself, the tears slid slowly down her face. She practically jumped into Fleur's arms, wrapping her arms around the older girl's neck, before suddenly drawing back slightly.

"Wait...am I still going to the Ball with you? I really want to go with you, but if you've already got a date I understand, I mean I was the one that pushed you away." Hermione was mumbling to herself, clearly lost in her own thoughts.

Fleur just leant down and stopped Hermione mid-sentence with a kiss. Hermione was stunned slightly and then began reciprocating, deepening the kiss. _God I've missed doing this. It's only been a day, but still._ Fleur drew back and looked deeply into Hermione's eyes.

"Hermione, would you make me very happy and be my date to the Yule Ball."

Hermione smiled, "Yes, of course, I would love to go to the Yule Ball with you."

Hermione brought Fleur's mouth to hers and initiated another passionate kiss. She felt warmth in her abdomen and a tingle in her centre. She was getting light-headed and Fleur's thrall was beginning to slide across her sex making her imagine Fleur spread on a bed, naked, waiting for her. Hermione lowering herself to Fleur's tight, wet... _Whoa! Great, we've just broached the subject of love and now all I can think about is taking her to bed._


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay here we go the Yule Ball. This is the longest chapter I have written, but I wanted to make sure I wasn't jumping around too much. The big reveal on Ginny and Gabrielle will be next chapter, but there are hints of it again here. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, please review if you want to and let me know. As always thank you so much for the follows, favourites and reviews. I apologise in advance if some of you think the ending is a bit of a cliff-hanger, but if I didn't stop it here it would be the length of a dissertation. The next update should be sometime next week, possibly Tuesday or Wednesday, because I have a jam-packed couple of days. Any mistakes are my own because I have no beta, plus I'm tired. Anyways enough of my blabber, on with the show! Disclaimer: All rights belong to J. , I'm merely playing around with them.**

Hogwarts' castle was buzzing with excitement. The school term had ended and Christmas was approaching, which only meant one thing: the highly anticipated Yule Ball. Hermione was a bundle of nerves. She hadn't felt such a mix of emotions in some time. Nerves were to be expected, she and Fleur were literally about to 'come out' to everyone, but she also felt excited. Finally people would know that Fleur belonged to her. Perhaps it was wrong to be so possessive, but she couldn't help herself, the Veela just brought it out in her.

The only conversations that could be heard around Hogwarts were about the upcoming Ball. Who was going with whom? What people were going to wear? Who the Champions would bring as a date? It appeared to have become the unwritten rule that everyone had to have a date. Hermione noticed with some apprehension that Harry wasn't as of yet going with anyone. A few girls had asked him to the Ball, but he always gave the reaction of a bunny in headlights and refused. She knew that he was hung up on Cho Chang, but unless he got his butt into gear, that ship would sail.

Ron was being his usual obnoxious self, judging every girl in the vicinity, even in some cases going as far as giving them marks out of ten. This stopped when Ginny, hearing his remarks, gave him a slap around the head. After that incident he kept his comments to himself, thankfully. Hermione tried to spend as little time with him as was physically possible.

Hermione was sat in the library after dinner, waiting for Fleur to arrive. She heard movement behind the nearest bookshelf and assumed it was her girlfriend.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

When she didn't get a reply, she turned around to see why. It wasn't Fleur, it was Viktor Krum. He was staring at Hermione with that same look in his eye that made her skin crawl.

"Can I help you with something?" Hermione asked.

"The Ball, I would like for you to accompany me." His voice was deep and gravelly with a thick Bulgarian accent.

She was shocked by the statement. Here was the world's most famous Quidditch player asking her, plain Hermione Jean Granger, to the Yule Ball. However, that wasn't what shocked her the most. No, what shocked and bothered her was that it didn't sound like he was asking. _It's almost as if he won't take 'No' for an answer._ Hoping Fleur would turn up soon and save her, she swallowed and cleared her throat.

"Erm, I'm sorry. I'm already going with someone."

Krum didn't say anything; instead he gave her an angry glare instead and stepped towards her.

"Who is this person? I demand to know" he growled, sounding rather menacing.

"I do believe I have the right not to answer that," countered Hermione, sounding braver than she felt. "Now if you excuse me I really have to get back to studying."

She half-expected him to start arguing the point, but before he could utter a single word, footsteps could be heard. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Fleur appear. The happy smile slipped off her face when she saw the nervous look on Hermione's face and the figure of Krum towering over her girlfriend. Her protective instincts roared to life and she glared angrily at Krum.

"You appear to bothering Hermione. Perhaps it is best to go before there is trouble." She stepped forward, placing herself between Krum and the brunette protectively.

Krum wasn't an idiot; he didn't miss the thinly veiled threat, or the tone in the Veela's voice. He shot another death glare Hermione's way before stomping off, punching a bookcase as he went.

"Such a charming gentleman, why did I ever reject him?" said Hermione, her voiced laced with sarcasm.

Fleur sat down next to Hermione and leant forward for a welcome kiss, which soon turned passionate. The hunger Hermione felt for Fleur hadn't diminished. Even the slightest kiss would make Hermione squirm. She didn't mind in the slightest, but it was starting to ruin her underwear. Hermione didn't want to stop the kiss; she forced her tongue into Fleur's mouth, tasting her. Fleur moaned into the kiss and started to wind her hands through Hermione's bushy hair. Oxygen soon became a problem, so Fleur stopped the kiss with a few more chaste ones. Hermione could see that look in Fleur's eyes again; the one she now realised was love, as well as adoration.

"Hmmmm, I have missed you ma belle," murmured Fleur.

"Well I missed you too. How about we go back to the carriage now? I'd rather not hang about here right now, I think a make-out session with you in your room is a much better us of our energy."

Fleur didn't reply, she just stood up grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her in the direction of the library exit. Hermione laughed, allowing Fleur to lead the way. They hurried through the castle hand in hand, giggling like mad. They finally made it to the carriage and into Fleur's room.

Hermione threw herself down on the sofa and watched as Fleur walked towards her, a hungry look in her eye. Hermione felt her breath quicken and a throbbing started in her centre. She wanted Fleur desperately, it was uncontrollable, insatiable. Fleur was taking off her Beauxbatons jacket, oozing sex appeal. She threw it across the room, not caring where it landed. She reached the edge of the sofa and lowered herself onto Hermione. All of a sudden she hesitated. She gave Hermione a chaste kiss and then pushed herself away.

"I'm sorry ma belle. I don't think I will be able to stop myself if we continue. I want you so desperately."

Hermione was a little taken aback. She hadn't thought that perhaps Fleur was battling the same feelings, but it felt reassuring to know that the both of them were experiencing it.

"Fleur, it's fine. I understand. Perhaps we can just stay sitting here," Hermione suggested.

Fleur nodded and smiled. "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too." Hermione smiled.

For the moment at least it seemed as if neither was ready to take the next step. _At least not tonight._

As it got closer and closer to the Yule Ball it was clear to Hermione that Harry was getting more and more desperate. He had waited too long to ask Cho Chang to be his date, so was now faced with trying to find someone else. It was the day before the Ball and he still hadn't got a date. Hermione was sat with him in the Common Room. He had had a miserable day after being rejected by Cho and was sulking in an armchair by the fire.

The portrait hole opened and in came a rather pale looking Ron, being supported by Ginny and Neville. Harry shot straight over to his best friend to see what had happened. Hermione followed, but at a more leisurely pace. The boy looked to be in a state of shock and Hermione noticed that Ginny seemed to be trying very hard not to laugh.

"What happened mate?" asked Harry.

Ron struggled to get the words out, opening and closing his mouth. He reminded Hermione strongly of a fish.

"I just asked Fleur Delacour to the Ball," he stated simply.

Hermione felt a surge of jealousy course through her body and an overwhelming urge to thump him. Ginny glanced at Hermione and then back to her brother.

"What?" blurted out Harry.

"Well I was walking past a group of them, you know I like the way they walk. Fleur was just standing there, talking to Diggory, and I just sort of thought 'Well why not?' I'm a good-looking guy and she's just stunning. We'd be great together. I know she's rejected me before, but I feel that there's something between us."

Hermione actually snorted in disbelief at how ignorant and absurd he sounded. _Good looking bloke? What is he comparing himself to? Crabbe and Goyle?_ Just when Hermione thought he couldn't be any more of a wanker, he opened his mouth again.

"Wait, Hermione you're a girl."

"You have a firm grasp of the obvious Ronald," she said coldly.

"Well Harry needs a date and so do I. Ginny you can go with Harry and I guess I'll take Hermione. There we go sorted." He sat back on the sofa, a triumphant expression on his face.

Hermione didn't know what to do. There were a range of options racing through her mind. She could thump him for being an ignorant twat, snort once more in complete disbelief at how unbelievably arrogant he sounded, or just burst into a fit of rage, the likes of which he would never have witnessed before. She chose the latter.

"You are a complete arse Ronald Weasley. How dare you. To think you can just come in here and just order people to do whatever it is you want. I cannot believe how arrogant and ignorant you can be sometimes. Why on earth would Fleur what to go with someone like you. You're completely delusional if you think there is something going on between the two of you. Fleur cannot stand to even breathe the same air as you and come to think of it, neither can I." She stormed off towards the staircase to the girls' dormitories, but turned back. "And for your information, someone has already asked me and I said 'Yes' so looks like you're the loser going to the Ball without a date."

With that Hermione left Ron, staring gobsmacked at the staircase. A short time later Ginny came into the dormitory.

"Are you okay? What Ron said was completely out of line and I let him know it, believe me."

Hermione smiled at the fiery red-head. "Thanks and yes I'm fine. No offence but your brother is an absolute wanker."

Ginny laughed too. "Don't worry I completely agree with you. I have to say though I think that outburst was right up there with some of my mum's worst."

"So, are you going to the Ball with Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Alas, no. Poor Harry is going to have to find somebody else. I am already taken."

Hermione gave Ginny a puzzled look, but the red-head just grinned mischievously. Hermione glanced at her watch and realised she was running late. She stood up and started throwing things into a bag haphazardly.

"Hey where are you off to in such a rush?" Ginny asked.

"Well Fleur asked if I would like to spend Christmas Eve with her. That way we can wake up on Christmas morning together." A faint blush had appeared on Hermione's cheeks.

"That's really sweet Hermione, a sleepover huh?" Ginny grinned, a twinkle in her eye.

"God nothing like that, get your head out of the gutter woman. It's just going to be a romantic evening, just the two of us."

"Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that Mione, keep telling yourself that."

Hermione stuck out her tongue at Ginny, which resulted in the red-head breaking out into a fit of laughter.

"Oh yeah Mione, real mature."

With a blush on her face, Hermione grabbed her bag and headed out of the dormitory, Ginny's laughter sounding in her ears.

Hermione woke up the following morning with Fleur cuddling her from behind. She loved it when her girlfriend was the big spoon. Deciding it was far too early to wake up her beautiful blonde, Hermione managed to wriggle around so she was facing Fleur. She was stunning even when asleep. She jumped when Fleur suddenly spoke.

"You know it's rude to stare ma belle."

Fleur opened her eyes and smiled up at Hermione. The brunette leaned down and gave Fleur a kiss, pushing her tongue against Fleur's lips asking for entrance. Fleur eagerly compiled and the couple soon lost themselves in the kiss. They drew back from one another and something out the window caught Fleur's attention.

"It's snowing, ma belle," she said, a big smile on her face.

Hermione smiled at her girlfriend and then realised what day it was.

"Merry Christmas Fleur" she whispered.

"Joyeux Noel, my Hermione." Fleur replied.

Hermione suddenly noticed something out of the corner of her eye. There was a giant pile of presents at the end of the bed. Fleur had noticed too and had wriggled out of the covers to look at the pile. Turning around she passed several presents to a shocked Hermione.

"Why are you handing me your presents?" she asked.

"Look at the labels, they are yours. You didn't think the house elves weren't aware of your staying here last night?" Fleur winked at Hermione before delving deeper into the pile.

Hermione blushed and looked at her present. It was a book by the looks of things from her parents. She unwrapped the presents that had been handed to her. They were mostly books, which hardly surprised her. When she looked up again Fleur had separated the presents into two piles. They spent a long time unwrapping presents. They took it turns, commenting on each gift.

Hermione looked at the now small pile of presents that were left and was puzzled. She had already opened presents from her parents, Harry, Ginny and Hagrid. Ron hadn't bothered, not that she cared. She was therefore wondering who had sent the three presents still left for her to unwrap. She picked up the biggest one, which also appeared to be a book. She read the label and looked up at Fleur in shock.

"It's from your mum and dad," Hermione said, surprise evident.

"Ah yes, my mama mentioned that she wanted to send you something. You're not angry that I told them about us are you?" Fleur suddenly appeared quite nervous.

Hermione smiled reassuringly. "No I'm not, I'm just surprised they have sent me something."

She then began to unwrap the present carefully. It was indeed a book. It was entitled 'Veela and their Mates.' It was clearly an old book. The spine showed wear and the cover had several marks on it. Hermione quickly flicked through some of the pages and noticed it was in English. She showed it to Fleur.

"This book has been in my family for generations, it should help you understand our bond even more. She will have used a Translation Spell on it, so it will be easier for you to read."

Hermione was shocked she had been given such a priceless gift, even if she only intended to borrow it. Fleur was looking through her presents which had all been opened, leaving Hermione to flick through the book some more. She turned a page and came across another surprise: a letter addressed to her. She glanced up at Fleur to see if she had noticed, but she hadn't. Deciding that it was probably hidden within the book for a reason, Hermione left the letter where it was and shut the book.

Fleur was sitting holding the last of Hermione's presents in her hands. One was a long thin box and the other was a smaller, square box. She seemed to be nervous again.

"These are from me. I hope you like them."

Hermione took them from Fleur, her curiosity piqued. She unwrapped them with the same care she had shown the old book. In the long box was a beautiful necklace. It was white gold and the pendant was a beautiful blue gem which, if you looked closely, had an ancient rune engraved on it. Hermione unwrapped the smaller box and found a matching pair of earrings. She looked up at Fleur, touched by how thoughtful her girlfriend was. She leaned forward and captured Fleur's lips in a tender kiss. She tried to pour all the love she felt for the Veela into the kiss. Fleur must have understood, because when Hermione drew back the blonde's blue eyes were shining with unshed tears of joy.

The couple spent the rest of the morning lazing in bed, watching the snow fall outside the window. Hermione was resting her head against Fleur's shoulder. Every now and again she would kiss her neck. It was such a peaceful morning. That was interrupted a short while later when Hermione's stomach gave a rather loud rumble. Fleur chuckled sitting up.

"Clearly you need some food, ma belle." She then looked at the door, puzzled. "That's odd, usually Gabrielle has come bursting in by this hour. I wonder why she hasn't today."

Hermione decided that now was perhaps not the time to inform her girlfriend of a possible relationship blossoming between, her best friend and the blonde's younger sister. She instead shrugged and leaned in for another kiss. Her stomach shown gave another rumble, interrupting the moment.

"Come on let's get some food. Then time to start thinking about the Ball," said Fleur, smiling warmly.

Hermione had left Fleur to go back down to the carriage on her own after breakfast. She had put all her presents in the bag she had brought with her, shrinking some of the bigger ones. She figured she should spend some time with Harry and Ginny seeing as it was Christmas after all. She would just have to put up with Ron.

Ginny, however, was nowhere to be found. _Looks like she has been distracted by a certain young, blonde, Delacour._ Harry was sat playing Wizard's Chess with Ron. She sat down next to Harry and thanked him for his present. She acted as if Ron was part of the decor. It was a little while later when Ginny returned, just in time to see Harry lose spectacularly to Ron. She noticed Hermione looking at her with a knowing look and grinned nervously. The twins chose that moment to suggest a snowball fight. Hermione agreed to go down, but told them she would be a willing spectator, but no more. She knew how competitive the boys could get and didn't want anything happening to her before the Ball.

She had been watching the boys and Ginny in their snowball fight. Her red-headed friend seemed to have decided that her only target was going to be Ron. As a result he was constantly pelted with snowballs from his sister, who had surprisingly good aim. Hermione gave a particularly loud cheer when one snowball hit him square in the face.

She glanced at her watch and noticed the time. Shouting a hurried goodbye to the group she departed, rushing back up to Gryffindor Tower to start preparing for the Ball.

Several hours later, and after copious amounts of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, Hermione was ready for the Ball.

"Wow Hermione you look gorgeous," exclaimed Ginny, wolf-whistling for extra effect. "Fleur is one lucky girl."

Hermione blushed profusely. "Thank you Ginny, you look absolutely stunning. I'm sure Gabrielle will think the same."

It was Ginny's turn to blush, her cheeks almost as red as her hair. She mumbled a 'thank you'. The two girls headed out the dormitory and down to the Great Hall. Hermione began to feel nervous. She was ready for everyone to know her and Fleur were a couple, but that didn't stop the nerves. The two Gryffindors arrived at the Entrance Hall and started looking around for their dates.

Harry was standing at the bottom of the stairs with Parvati Patil. Ginny noticed Gabrielle, muttered a quick goodbye and hurried off to join her. Hermione took a deep breath before descending the stairs. Harry had turned around and was staring open-mouthed. Over his shoulder she saw the same expression on Fleur's face and she felt her stomach flip-flop. Fleur looked absolutely breath-taking. She was wearing a stunning blue silk gown that clung to her body in all the right places. Hermione felt her centre begin to tingle again and warmth in her abdomen.

Fleur stepped forward and met Hermione at the bottom of the stairs. She wished she'd brought a camera because the look on Harry's face was priceless. His mouth had dropped open even further. Fleur offered her hand to Hermione, which she took and Fleur bent down and placed a soft kiss to the back of it. Hermione felt her heart soar.

"You ma belle...you are...you are absolutely...absolutely stunning, beautiful even. I love you ma belle." Fleur stammered, clearly lost for words.

"You're the beautiful one Fleur. That dress, you it's all perfect," whispered Hermione, not letting go of Fleur's hand.

"Then we must beg to differ ma belle." She laughed. "It seems we are very well matched."

She gestured between the two of them and Hermione realised they were both wearing blue dresses, different shades, but they complimented each other perfectly. Together they walked over to Harry and greeted him.

"Wow Hermione, Fleur, you...you both look amazing." He still was staring in disbelief.

"Thank you Harry you look very dapper yourself," laughed Hermione.

Hermione looked over Harry's shoulder and saw Krum with an ugly look on his face. He was staring daggers at Fleur. Before Hermione could contemplate this further Professor McGonagall came over, brandishing her arms.

"Right Champions, Champions, in a line please. Now Miss Delacour and Miss Granger at the front please, my don't you both look beautiful. Ah yes now Mr Krum and your date behind the two girls, then Mr Diggory and Miss Chang and finally Mr Potter and Miss Patil. Right the doors will open momentarily, you will walk to the centre of the room and open the Ball with a dance. Everyone ready, right."

Not waiting to see if anyone was ready McGonagall strode forward and the doors to the Great Hall opened. Hermione was amazed. The entire Hall was decorated as a Winter Wonderland. Everything was ice, right down to the table decoration she could see off to the sides. Right in front of her the students had parted, leaving a path to the centre of the room. She felt Fleur take her hand and lead her into the Hall. Students were clapping either side of them and she could hear whispers, but she found she didn't care. For the first time in her life she didn't care what people were saying about her, she felt amazing. She had Fleur next to her, walking proudly, with her head held high and now everyone knew. It was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she looked forward to the entire night.

They stopped in the centre of the room and Fleur grabbed hold of Hermione, taking the lead position. There was silence for the moment and then the music began. Hermione was suddenly very thankful for the dance lessons she had received as a child. Fleur seemed to glide effortlessly across the floor and Hermione tried her best to follow her girlfriend's lead as gracefully as she could. Soon enough everyone was joining in the dancing and they were surrounded by people. She could see Hagrid and Maxime off to the side, people giving them a wide berth.

Fleur was smiling broadly at Hermione and she couldn't help but respond. This was amazing; she wondered how she had ever felt scared or nervous about this. They were out now, literally, and it was wonderful. Fleur was a very good dancer and twirled Hermione around the room with ease, lifting her and smiling even more as Hermione laughed. It was perfect.

The music came to a stop and everyone applauded. The applause turned to screams and yells when it was announced the band the Weird Sisters would be performing. Hermione didn't have a clue who they were, but they seemed to be popular. Soon what the rest of the students would deem as 'proper music' started up and Hermione joined in enthusiastically.

By the time the couple decided a break from the dancing was in order, Hermione was exhausted and her feet were killing her. She noticed Harry and Ron sat in the corner. She decided she better go speak to Harry properly. Fleur said she would come over with drinks, so Hermione headed over alone.

"Such a good night isn't it Harry. You did well with the dancing Harry. Fleur has just gone to get drinks, would you care to join us." She smiled at Harry, who was about to speak when Ron rather rudely interrupted.

"No we do not want to join you. Look at you, prancing around for that creature. You know she's only after one thing right. A quick fuck and then she's done with you, moving onto better things. How stupid are you to think she actually cares about you? I bet you're going to come up with some ridiculous idea that you're in a relationship with her. Well I hate to be the one to break it to you, but she wants a real man. I thought you were my friend Hermione and instead you swoop in and steal her from me. Some mate you are."

Hermione was furious. He had gone too far this time. Before she could do anything, Ginny came out of nowhere and punched him square in the nose. He flew backwards off his chair, blood spurting out of his nose.

"Told you if he tried anything I would punch, that was me following through." Ginny gave him a kick in the ribs for good measure. "I don't know who you are anymore. What happened to my brother? The one who wasn't an arrogant prick like you. Don't you get it? Fleur was never into you and never will be. You are not God's gift to anyone, let alone women. Especially not when you resemble a carpet bag that's been attacked by mice and smell like our old Aunt Muriel. Get your head out your arse Ron, you're pathetic."

Ginny turned and stormed away, possibly to get ice for her hand. Hermione just scowled at Ron, who was lying in a pathetic heap on the floor. No one rushed to help him, not even Harry. Hermione couldn't believe Ron had ruined this evening for her. Everything had been so perfect until he had opened his big mouth. He always ruined things.

He was beginning to stand up, holding a hand to his broken nose. Hermione wanted to burst into tears. Every hurtful comment he had uttered was replaying over and over in her head. She turned to leave, the night was ruined anyway, but suddenly something in her snapped. She turned around, drew back her fist and punched Ron, hard. He went flying backwards, crashed across the table, through the table decoration and ended up in a heap on the floor again, out cold.

"Don't ever speak to me again, or I will do more than punch you in the face, you fucking prick."

Fleur suddenly appeared at Hermione's shoulder, closely followed by Ginny who had clearly fetched her. The blonde was clutching two drinks, but her hands were shaking with suppressed rage. She looked like she wanted to kill the pathetic, bloodied heap on the floor. Hermione looked at Fleur with an apologetic look and started heading for the exit. The tears finally fell. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around when someone grasped her shoulder. It was Fleur, of course it was her.

"Ma belle please, don't let him ruin this night for us. It may not have gone the way we intended, but I think I have a way to make it better." She wiped the tears that had already fallen, looking deeply into Hermione's eyes.

"I don't know Fleur." Hermione sniffed. She so desperately didn't want the night to end like this. IT had been so perfect.

"Please ma belle, trust me to make it better," pleaded Fleur.

Hermione sniffed once more. _I'm not going to let Ron win._ Making her choice, Hermione nodded. Fleur took her hand and led her out into the night. She took Hermione to the carriage, but stopped outside her bedroom.

"Close your eyes ma belle, it's part of the surprise."

Frowning slightly, wondering what her girlfriend had in mind, Hermione complied. She heard the door open and Fleur guided her into the room.

"You can open them now," said Fleur.

Hermione gasped when she opened her eyes and took it all in. All around the room were dozens and dozens of candles. On the coffee table was a selection of Hermione's favourite snack foods and fruit. On the bed Fleur had scattered rose petals. Turning to look at her girlfriend, Hermione leaned up and kissed her. She was touched once more by how thoughtful Fleur was and how lucky she was to have her as a girlfriend.

"Oh my god Fleur, it's amazing, thank you." Hermione was crying again, but she didn't care.

Fleur led Hermione to the sofa and sat her down. She began feeding her all her favourites, causing Hermione to giggle. The brunette decided to return the treatment and began feeding little bits to Fleur. She felt herself heat up when her fingers came into contact with Fleur's mouth. She leaned forward and kissed Fleur deeply, tangling her tongue with Fleur's. The blonde moaned and that was all the incentive she needed. She brought her hand up the side of Fleur's body and brushed her fingers along the side of Fleur's breast. She felt her girlfriend's breath hitch slightly. She drew back to take in Fleur's reaction. There was a hungry look in Fleur's eyes. Suddenly she surged forward claiming Hermione's lips. She drew back and began kissing down Hermione's neck, sucking on her pulse point. Hermione was panting. Never before had she wanted someone so badly.

"Fleur" she moaned. "I need you."

Fleur froze. She looked at Hermione. She had the same lustful look in her eye as before.

"You know what it means, if we do. Are you sure?" asked Fleur, nervously.

Hermione nodded. "I'm ready. Make love to me."


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here we go again. I apologise profusely for not updating sooner as I said I would. It wasn't to tease you all, I have been ill all week. Who gets the flu in summer I ask you! Anyways on with the show! I have never written a sex scene before and I found it to be the hardest chapter to write so far. As always thank you to everyone that took the time to review, favourite and follow this story. Thank you all so much it means so much to me. All mistakes are my own as I have no beta. Enough of my waffle: enjoy! Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K Rowling.**

Fleur smiled at Hermione, before standing up and leading her over to the four poster bed. Hermione gazed deeply into Fleur's eyes, knowing for certain that this was what she wanted. She was ready to complete the bond between them, to take that step with Fleur. She wanted to give herself to the blonde completely. She expected to feel more nervous about the situation, but something about it felt right to her. She felt Fleur slip her hands to the zip of her dress and the blonde hesitated slightly before undoing the dress. Hermione could tell that Fleur wanted to be sure that this was what Hermione wanted, so you tilted her head up and brushed her lips against Fleur's.

"It's okay Fleur, I'm sure," she whispered against the French girl's lips.

Fleur kissed Hermione and began to slowly unfasten the dress. She wanted to savour this moment. Hermione slipped her arms out of the dress and let it fall to the floor in a heap, leaving her in a matching lace bra and panties. Fleur stared open-mouthed as she took in Hermione's body. Yes she may have seen Hermione in her underwear before during one of their many sleepovers, but this was different. This time they were intending to make love for the first time.

Hermione smiled shyly at Fleur, very aware of her lack of clothing and the fact that Fleur was still wearing her dress.

"You are wearing far too much," said Hermione, with a nervous smile.

Fleur smiled back and reached up to unfasten her own dress.

"No let me." Hermione stopped her, eager to undress her girlfriend herself.

She stood behind Fleur and brought the zipper down slowly; kissing every patch of skin she came across. Fleur moaned softly at her girlfriend's kisses relishing the attention. Fleur turned around to face Hermione, letting her dress join Hermione's on the floor. She wasn't wearing a bra and Hermione gasped at the sight of her girlfriend's breasts.

Fleur laughed at Hermione's reaction. "I always knew you were a breast girl ma belle."

Hermione blushed at having been caught staring. Fleur leaned down and kissed Hermione deeply, trying to put all her passion and love into that kiss. She pulled back from Hermione to see kiss swollen lips and eyes brimming with desire and love. She kissed Hermione again, slowly edging her backwards to the bed. When the back's of Hermione's knees hit the bed, Fleur gently laid Hermione down onto the bed.

She paused for a moment, taking in the sight before her. Hermione was breathing deeply, arousal taking over her body. The brunette could feel a pulsing in her centre and wetness pooling. She wanted desperately to feel Fleur's body on hers. She reached out for Fleur, trying to convey without words what she needed from her girlfriend.

Fleur grasped Hermione's hand and lowered herself on top of her girlfriend. Hermione sighed at the contact, but wanted more. She kissed Fleur, pushing her tongue into the blonde's mouth. She brought her hands down Fleur's back, scratching lightly, and grasped Fleur's ass, kneading the muscle. Hermione captured Fleur's moan with a kiss, probing her lover's mouth with her tongue. She felt any nerves evaporate the more she explored her girlfriend.

Hermione gave an excited squeak when Fleur suddenly flipped them over and pulled Hermione on top of her. The brunette wasn't quite sure what to do from this position. Fleur, noticing Hermione's hesitation, grabbed hold of Hermione's hands and brought them to her own breasts. Hermione moaned at the feeling of the blonde's breasts in her hands and began to tweak Fleur's nipples. Growing in confidence she lowered her mouth to an erect bud and captured it in her mouth.

Fleur moaned, weaving her hands through the brunette's hair, pushing Hermione's head further into her breast, wanting, needing more. Hermione felt Fleur running a hand down to her lace bra and was surprised when Fleur managed to undo the clasp with one hand. Hermione sat up, straddling Fleur, clutching her bra to her body. Fleur looked panicked for a moment, wondering if she had gone too far too fast, but Hermione gave what she hoped was a sexy smile and took of her bra, throwing it over her shoulder across the room.

It was Fleur's turn to stare at Hermione's breasts. She sat up and began lavishing kisses on Hermione's breasts. The brunette threw her head back and let out a small moan.Fleur licked and flicked one nipple, whilst rolling the other between her fingers. She drew back after leaving a few love bites and lowered Hermione onto the bed again.

Hermione couldn't take much more and wanted to feel Fleur where she needed her most. "Please Fleur, I need you," she whimpered.

"What do you need ma belle?"

"I need more." Hermione knew she sounded desperate, but she didn't care. The throbbing in her centre was becoming almost unbearable.

Fleur grinned slyly."What do you want me to do exactly ma belle?"

"Please Fleur, I need you here." Hermione grabbed Fleur's hand and led it down her body to her sex.

Fleur smiled. She kissed Hermione, thrusting her tongue into Hermione's mouth, knowing exactly what her girlfriend was after. She trailed kisses down Hermione's breasts and stomach, finding a particularly sensitive spot by Hermione's navel. Hermione let out an even bigger moan than before when this spot was discovered. She looked down when she felt Fleur stop. The blonde had edged her fingers under Hermione's panties, looking up at the brunette for permission. Hermione just nodded, whimpering her assent.

Fleur wasted no time. She slipped Hermione's panties down her legs, Hermione lifting her hips to aid the process. Fleur tossed them across the room, then sat back staring at Hermione's most private area. Hermione knew she was wet. She could tell by the way Fleur was licking her lips.

"You are amazing ma belle," whispered Fleur.

The blonde leaned forward and Hermione shouted out her name. Fleur's tongue was flicking her clit. She moaned when she felt the blonde sucking on her clit and nearly came on the spot. She didn't want it to end yet, Fleur was doing delicious things to her body. She felt the blonde lick through her folds, tasting Hermione. Fleur loved how Hermione tasted and wanted more of it. She licked through Hermione's silky folds to Hermione's entrance and thrust her tongue inside. Hermione screamed and grabbed Fleur's hair, pushing the blonde's head closer, needing more.

Fleur licked back up to Hermione's clit and brought her fingers to Hermione's entrance. She glanced quickly up at Hermione to see the brunette with her head thrown back slightly, a look of pure bliss on her face. Fleur slowly pushed a finger into Hermione. The brunette moaned at this new feeling. This is what she wanted; she needed to feel Fleur moving inside her. Fleur eased her finger in, feeling Hermione's walls clamp down on her. She waited for Hermione to adjust to being entered for the first time.

When she felt Hermione's walls ease, Fleur drew her finger out and back in again. She took it slowly, not wanting to hurt her girlfriend. She thrust in slowly several times, going deeper and deeper. Finally on one thrust she hit a barrier and stilled her finger.

"Ma belle this will hurt initially, but it will ease."

Hermione nodded her understanding. "Please Fleur."

Fleur drew her finger out and then thrust in, pushing through the barrier and claiming Hermione's virginity. Hermione gave a pained whimper and Fleur stopped. It was a pain Hermione hadn't experienced before, but she managed to stop herself shouting out. After a moment Hermione nodded and Fleur slowly thrust her finger into Hermione again. A few thrusts later, Hermione felt the pain subside and give way to unbelievable pleasure.

"Fleur," she gasped. "I need more."

Fleur happily obliged and added another finger. She increased her thrust, finding a spot deep inside Hermione that made her scream. Hermione could feel her stomach tightening and knew she wouldn't last much longer. Fleur was giving her so much pleasure Hermione couldn't think straight. She was breathing heavily and felt the need to come and come hard.

Fleur could feel Hermione's walls tightening and knew her girlfriend wasn't far away. She sucked Hermione's clit into her mouth hard, timing each suck with the thrusting of her fingers. That did it for Hermione and she felt her orgasm rip through her body. She was shaking from the amount of pleasure and screamed out Fleur's name as she came. Fleur kept thrusting into Hermione, prolonging her orgasm. Hermione couldn't handle much more pleasure, but didn't have the strength to push Fleur away.

Once Hermione's body had stopped shaking from her orgasm, Fleur pulled out and licked the pearly liquid that had escaped. One thing was certain in Fleur's mind: Hermione tasted amazing. Hermione was breathing heavily; a thin layer of sweat covered her body. She had never felt so much pleasure before; Fleur was a very skilled lover. She felt the blonde laying down beside her and opened her eyes to see Fleur licking the fingers that had just been inside Hermione. Hermione nearly came again.

"That was amazing," breathed Hermione. "Now it's your turn."

Hermione rolled on top of Fleur, claiming her girlfriend's lips. She could taste something sweet on the blonde's lips and realised that it was her own juices that she could taste. Hermione decided that it was something she could enjoy. She trailed kisses along Fleur's jaw and down her neck. She sucked hard on Fleur's pulse point, hoping she left a mark.

Hermione didn't have a clue what she was doing, so she tried doing the same things Fleur had done to her. Judging by the moans coming from the blonde, Hermione was doing something right. She reached Fleur's panty covered centre and began to slowly pull them down. Hermione whimpered at the sight of Fleur's sex. It was glistening with arousal and Hermione felt her mouth-watering. She suddenly felt all her nerves leave her and licked through Fleur's folds moaning at the sweet nectar that greeted her. She couldn't get enough and knew she would never tire of it.

She licked from Fleur's entrance all the way to her clit. She sucked hard on the little bud and heard Fleur shout out. Hermione trailed her tongue back to Fleur's entrance and pushed her tongue inside. She moaned at the taste that flooded her mouth and hungrily licked more in. She knew to complete the bond she had to enter Fleur, so latched her lips onto Fleur's clit and traced her finger down to Fleur's entrance. She paused for a moment and then entered Fleur. Warmth hit Hermione and she felt the silky softness of Fleur clenching an unclenching the new intrusion.

Hermione waited for Fleur to adjust and began thrusting in, hard. She licked and sucked on her clit relentlessly. She wanted to make Fleur come, needed to taste her. She pulled out and added another finger, causing Fleur to shout out again and Hermione hoped there was a silencing charm on the room. She pumped into Fleur hard and fast, feeling the blonde's walls clamping down on her fingers.

Hermione pulled her fingers out completely and Fleur whimpered in protest at the sudden loss. The whimper soon turned into a moan of pleasure as Hermione thrust her tongue in, licking deep. Hermione moved her fingers to Fleur's clit, rubbing and pinching it. Fleur was getting more vocal, her moans and shouts getting louder. Hermione furiously rubbed Fleur's clit, thrusting her tongue deep into Fleur's sex again and again. With a shout Fleur came and Hermione felt warm liquid rush into her mouth. She swallowed as much as she could, licking up the excess. She wanted to make sure she got it all.

She climbed back up Fleur's body, rubbing her clit slowly. Fleur pulled Hermione down to her and hungrily kissed her. She licked Hermione's chin when she noticed some of her juices had escaped Hermione's mouth. They both sighed contentedly and Hermione rested her head on Fleur's shoulder basking in the glow of their post-coital bliss.

Hermione felt magic floating around in the air above them and sat up on her elbow to ask Fleur if she felt it too. She noticed that Fleur was smiling.

"It is our magic ma belle. We are bonded now."

Hermione smiled, her eyes shining with tears. She leaned down and kissed Fleur tenderly. The bond was complete. All of Hogwarts knew about them now. Hermione cuddled up to Fleur again and, exhausted after the night's events, she drifted off, held securely in Fleur's arms.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: First off I must apologise profusely for my long absence. I'm so so sorry to you all. I have just started my teacher training and I have no time to do anything else. I cannot apologise enough for such a long absence. Shout and massive thank you to YesSir23 who gave me the kick up the bum I needed to write this chapter. I know some people didn't like Ginny's reaction to Ron at the Yule Ball, but in this story she is far closer to Hermione than him. I'm sorry if that is not something you enjoyed, but it's just the way I see the characters in this particular story. Thank you once again to all the reviews and follows and again I'm really sorry for leaving you all for so long. When we last left off the girls had finally consummated their union after the Yule Ball. On with the show! Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling I merely playing around with characters.**

Sunlight was flickering through the curtains, causing one of the room's inhabitants to stir and awaken. Hermione blinked rapidly, trying to clear the sleep from her eyes. Memories of the previous night's activities flitted through her mind and she smiled as she relived every tender kiss and passionate moment. Hermione stretched her sore muscles and groaned at the pleasurable ache between her legs where Fleur had worshipped her. She sighed in contentment and glanced up at her still sleeping lover. Fleur really did look beautiful in sleep. Deciding to wake up her lover gently, Hermione trailed a pattern of kisses from the blonde's shoulder, across her chest, up her neck and finally to her lips. Fleur was beginning to stir, so Hermione kept kissing her lover into waking. Finally Fleur began to respond, sighing in pleasure as she became more aware of what her beautiful girlfriend was doing.

"Mmmmmm. Bonjour, ma belle," whispered Fleur, opening her eyes and taking in the breath-taking sight before her.

Hermione smiled back at Fleur. "Good morning. How did you sleep?" She blushed slightly.

"Better than I have ever done, last night was just perfect, in every way." Fleur leaned into Hermione brushing her lips against the brunette's.

Hermione was blushing even more at her girlfriend's words and cuddled closer to Fleur, burying her head in the blonde's shoulder. Fleur chuckled at the embarrassment Hermione clearly felt, earning her a playful slap.

"It was perfect, you're right Fleur. Was it...I mean was I...okay?" stammered Hermione, suddenly feeling nervous.

Fleur sat up slightly in bed, turning to face Hermione. "You were amazing Hermione. I have never felt anything as amazing as you made me feel last night," said Fleur. "I was hoping we could have a repeat performance soon ma belle."

Hermione, if it was possible, blushed even harder. Fleur fell back into the pillows, laughing. "You are so precious ma belle. How can you be embarrassed now? Especially after you put your tongue in my..."

"Fleur!" shouted Hermione, hitting her lover with a pillow.

The two lovers ended up wrestling for dominance in the bed, a battle that Fleur eventually won. She grasped Hermione's wrists and pinned them above her head. She smiled down at the brunette and captured her lips in a passionate kiss that made Hermione's toes curl. Before they could continue with their bedroom antics, Hermione's stomach gave a loud rumble.

"Perhaps I should feed you before we carry on with anything more," suggested Fleur.

Hermione began to protest, but was silenced by another loud growl from her stomach. She pouted in disapproval at her body's reaction.

"Relax ma belle. We have plenty of time to relax in bed today. Besides you must have worked up quite an appetite after our activities last night." Fleur winked at her young lover and then climbed out of bed.

Hermione's eyes were glued to Fleur's naked form. Everything about the French girl was perfect in Hermione's eyes. Her gaze was broken when Fleur covered herself in a pale blue dressing gown.

"See something you like ma belle?" Fleur winked at Hermione, expecting another blush.

Hermione felt a surge of confidence and decided to play her girlfriend at her own game. "Perhaps, I am feeling hungry, but not for food anymore."

Fleur stared at Hermione open-mouthed, shocked at this unexpected confidence from the brunette. "Food first, then you can have me."

With that Fleur walked towards the door, turning before she left to blow Hermione a kiss and wink.

Hermione stared around the bedroom taking in the clothes strewn around all over the furniture and floor. She noticed her bra and panties lying on the floor and across the back of the sofa, where Fleur had thrown them. Deciding that Fleur might be gone for while, Hermione made her way into the ensuite bathroom. She gasped when she caught sight of herself in the mirror and saw the love bites Fleur had given her, decorating her neck and chest. There was a particularly large one on her left breast which she touched. Memories flooded her mind of Fleur's lips on her breasts, the blonde's hand sliding down her stomach, down, down, until... Hermione felt arousal building; wetness was beginning to pool between her legs.

She was distracted from her thoughts by the sound of the bedroom door opening and closing. Taking a deep breath to try and control her increasing libido, Hermione stepped out of the room to join Fleur.

"You may have to help me with a spell to hide some of these marks; I really don't want to know what McGonagall will do when she sees them," said Hermione, as she strode back into the room.

When she looked up instead of seeing Fleur she was instead greeted by the shocked face of Gabrielle. Hermione shrieked and launched herself at the bed, wrapping herself securely in the covers. To her credit Gabrielle was staring at anywhere that was not the bed, determinedly not looking at Hermione. She began to move back towards the door, groping for the handle whilst staring intensely at a patch on the ceiling.

"I...err...was just looking for...erm...for...Fleur. I was looking for Fleur. I'm sorry...I'm just going...just going to leave..."

Without another word Gabrielle stumbled out the door. Hermione could hear the younger girl's footsteps running off down the corridor. Feeling utterly mortified, Hermione buried her head in the pillows, praying the young blonde hadn't seen too much.

When Fleur rejoined Hermione a short while later, a breakfast tray in hand, she found the brunette with a pillow over her head.

"Breakfast is served ma belle, I hope you're still hungry. Ma belle?"

Hermione stirred from under the pillows. She glanced at the food on the tray and looked up at her girlfriend.

"Your sister just saw me naked," she blurted out.

Fleur looked shocked for a moment and then just plain confused. "What? What are you talking about? Gabrielle?"

"Yes," moaned Hermione, putting her head in her hands. "I was in the bathroom and heard the door open and just assumed it was you. I walked back in and it was Gabrielle. I have never been so embarrassed in my life."

Fleur chuckled slightly. She took hold of Hermione's hands, drawing them away from her face. "Relax, ma belle. Gabrielle is probably just as embarrassed. Besides that will teach her not to walk into my room."

Hermione just pulled a face at her girlfriend. Fleur kissed Hermione and kept doing so until she felt Hermione responding. The passion quickly built, Hermione forcing her tongue into the blonde's mouth wanting more.

Fleur drew back. "First food, then sex ma belle."

Hermione seriously looked as if she considered objecting for a moment, but realised that Fleur was probably right.

Fleur stood up and fetched another dressing gown, passing it to the brunette. "Can't have any more people seeing you naked ma belle." That comment earned her another playful slap. "I can't help it, it's my possessive nature."

Fleur waited for Hermione to put the dressing gown on and then led her over to the sofa. She had brought some of Hermione's favourites and the couple spent most of the meal feeding each other little bits and exchanging kisses.

Fleur suddenly stood up and walked across to the wardrobe. Hermione was puzzled and watched her with interest. After moving things around in the wardrobe, Fleur walked back towards the sofa with a square package all wrapped up in Christmas themed paper.

"Fleur, what...?" whispered Hermione.

"I wanted to give you something special and I was struggling to think of a gift that would be really meaningful. Then I remembered the summer when we first met and I came up with this." Fleur placed the package in Hermione's lap and waited.

Hermione was touched and began to slowly unwrap the gift with shaking fingers. The paper fell away to reveal a book. There was lettering on the front: a capital 'F' intertwined with a capital 'H'. With her fingers shaking even more and Fleur watching on apprehensively, Hermione opened the book and gasped. It was a picture of the fountain in France where they had shared their first kiss. Hermione turned the pages and saw that they were all filled with photos of her and Fleur. She didn't know how her girlfriend had done it. She looked up at Fleur, tears brimming in her eyes and saw the blonde watching her nervously.

"I know it's not the most dazzling gift, but I wanted to give you something special," said Fleur.

"No, Fleur, it's amazing. The best gift you could have given me. Thank you." Hermione leaned in and kissed the blonde, tears of happiness falling down her cheeks. _How did I get so lucky?_

The two spent most of the morning flicking through the book, reliving memories and moments. After having looked at all the pictures Hermione placed the book gently on the coffee table and cuddled up to Fleur.

"Thank you Fleur, not just for the gift, but for loving me the way you do. I honestly don't know what I've done to deserve you, but I love you so, so much." She kissed Fleur gently, not wanting the passion to take over, but just to bask in their love for one another.

"I love you too Hermione. Always."

After sharing another kiss Fleur stood up, holding out her hand to the brunette. "How about I run you a bath ma belle? A nice way to relax."

"That would be lovely, but do you know what would be even better: if you joined me." Hermione gave Fleur a sultry look causing the blonde's heartbeat to increase rapidly.

Unable to do anything, but nod, Fleur stood up and began to lead Hermione into the bathroom. A roar from the fireplace made the both of them jump.

Fleur frowned as the fire died down and a letter floated out onto the hearth. "You go ahead ma belle, I will be right in."

"Okay, but don't take too long, remember what you promised me earlier." Hermione smiled and then disappeared into the bathroom.

Fleur watched her go, smiling broadly herself. She turned towards the fireplace and bent down to pick up the letter. She didn't need to open it to know who it was from; she would recognise that handwriting anywhere. Throwing the letter down on the coffee table, she strode across the room to join her girlfriend in the bathroom. That letter was a problem for another time, but that didn't stop the blonde from suddenly being filled with worry.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello all and a very Merry Christmas to you all. I forgot to say thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows over the last couple of chapters, especially also to emilyfieldsfan for your support and encouragement. It means the world to me when my phone buzzes with another email saying I have a review or PM. Anyways this is the last chapter before the build up to the Second Task, or the task itself (I haven't decided yet!). Any mistakes I make are my own as I have no beta and I am tired. Enough of my waffle: on with the show! Disclaimer: All right belong to J.K. Rowling.**

They spent the next couple of days locked up in Fleur's room in the carriage. Neither girl could bring themselves to suggest leaving and integrating with the rest of the school. They stayed cooped up together, instead choosing to indulge in each other. In between bouts of furious love-making they would talk, Hermione in particular feeling freer than she had ever been before. Fleur would ensure that they ate enough, but their meals would usually end with them falling back into bed. Hermione had completely forgotten about the incident with Gabrielle, she was too wrapped up with her girlfriend.

Hermione was the first one to stir from her peaceful slumber, stretching muscles exhausted from the previous night's activities. She was snuggled up next to Fleur, who was still sleeping soundly. The brunette watched her sleeping lover for a few moments and then decided to give Fleur a special wake-up call. Ever so carefully she drew the sheets back over heir naked forms, revealing Fleur's stunning and toned body.

Shifting her weight on the mattress, Hermione slowly made her way down until she was faced with the most glorious view. Dipping her head down she licked from Fleur's entrance up to her clit, before sucking the sensitive bud. She repeated this motion again and began to feel Fleur stir beneath her. Hermione grinned slightly and licked from Fleur's entrance and back up to her clit. She felt the blonde's legs widen. When Hermione brought her tongue to Fleur's entrance she groaned at the moisture that was slowly building. She loved how Fleur tasted and couldn't get enough of it. The blonde was stirring even more, a perfect moment for Hermione to introduce her fingers to coax her girlfriend into consciousness. The brunette circled her fingers round Fleur's entrance, whilst sucking and flicking her tongue over the blonde's clit. Deciding that she had spent enough time trying to wake her girlfriend gently, Hermione thrust two fingers deep into Fleur, bringing them out again just to the tips and then plunging them in again.

Hermione heard a groan and knew that Fleur was very much awake and aware of what was happening. The brunette felt Fleur's hands grasping the back of her head; pushing her further into the blonde's pounding pussy. Fleur's hips were bucking, meeting each of Hermione's thrusts. Hermione began a furious pace, plunging her fingers forcefully into her girlfriend, needing her to come. The room was full of the sounds of Fleur's moans and the sound of hot, wet sex. Hermione knew that her girlfriend was close judging by the way the blonde's pussy was clenching at the fingers that were bringing so much pleasure. With a shout Fleur came, Hermione's fingers were unable to move, so she decided to instead suck her girlfriend's clit, prolonging the older girl's orgasm. Finally Fleur's pussy released Hermione's fingers and she withdrew, licking her fingers and then diving in to lick all of the pearly liquid that had poured out of the blonde. Hermione crawled up Fleur's body, smirking at how ravished her girlfriend looked. Fleur was breathing heavily, a faint flush covering her face. The brunette kissed Fleur's neck and along her jaw, finally capturing the blonde's lips in a tender kiss. Fleur reciprocated sloppily. Hermione drew back.

"Good morning," whispered Hermione.

"Good morning, ma belle," replied Fleur. "That was a particularly enjoyable and pleasurable wake-up call. Same time tomorrow?" That earned her a playful punch to the shoulder.

Before Fleur could respond Hermione had leapt out of bed and went into to the bathroom, giving the blonde an eyeful of her girlfriend's nakedness. Without hesitation Fleur jumped out of bed and followed Hermione into the bathroom. She would follow that girl anywhere, especially if she was naked.

After their shared shower, where Fleur repaid Hermione for her perfect wake-up call with some hot and steamy shower sex, the two lovers decided they would have to emerge from Fleur's room and face the rest of the student body again. Hermione hadn't been in contact with any of her friends since the night of the Yule Ball and she was dreading bumping into Ron.

Rather reluctantly Hermione dressed in some clothes she had borrowed from Fleur. The only clothing she had in the carriage had been the dress she had worn to the Yule Ball and she didn't think it was a good idea to waltz into the castle wearing the same clothes from several nights' ago. She looked at herself in the mirror, checking for any trace of marks left by Fleur. She wasn't against them, she just didn't want everyone to know what they had been up to. Hermione felt hands wrap around her waist and Fleur's head resting on her shoulder.

"Penny for your thoughts, ma belle?"

Hermione smiled, turning in Fleur's arms and kissing her. "They aren't worth that much," she joked. "I'm just nervous about seeing Ron again, not to mention your sister after the other day."

Fleur chuckled. "Believe me, ma belle, Gabrielle may be cheeky and a little mischievous, but she won't dare to bring it up, not if she doesn't want to deal with me."

With a final kiss and a small amount of hesitation on Hermione's part, the two lovers made their way up to the castle for breakfast. Fleur kept hold of Hermione's hand all the way into the castle. Hermione hesitated again at the doors to the Great Hall, but after a gentle squeeze from Fleur and a reassuring smile, the couple strode through the doors and headed for the Gryffindor table.

Immediately heads turned to watch their entrance. They settled at the table and the whispers began to break out all over the hall. Hermione however, surprised herself when she found she didn't care. She noticed Fleur looking worriedly at her, but smiled and stroked her thigh under the table. A few minutes later Ginny appeared with a rather smug look on her face.

"Morning, Mione. Have you been enjoying yourself? I wouldn't know it's been days since the Ball, been getting plenty of _rest_ have you?" Ginny smirked and winked at her friend.

Hermione just blushed, causing the red head to stare and then punch the air.

"I knew it, I knew it! Look at you two all smitten together. Honestly though Mione, all joking aside I'm happy for you."

Hermione just blushed even more. Fleur took pity and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek, but she couldn't keep the happy smile off of her face.

"So what's been happening since the Ball," asked Fleur, deciding to save her girlfriend and change the subject.

"Not much to be honest. Oh except there's a rumour going round that Draco got drunk and slept with Millicent Bulstrode," giggled Ginny.

Hermione spat out the pumpkin juice she had been drinking. "What?!"

"Yeah I know, that was my reaction," said Ginny. " It's only a rumour, but Malfoy has been spending his time avoiding everyone and that cow Pansy has been staring daggers at him and Bulstrode."

"Well," replied Hermione. "That's certainly a turn up for the books. Bet he's the laughing stock of Slytherin now." Hermione laughed and then took a slightly more ladylike sip of juice, before asking her next question. "How's Harry and Ron?"

She held her breath dreading the answer, but before Ginny could reply their attention was drawn to a certain red head entering the hall. It didn't take long for Hermione to notice the massive black eye that covered the left side of Ron's face. She felt a twinge of guilt, knowing she was partly responsible. Ron noticed the three girls watching him and his mouth formed a thin line and his ears went red. He approached them slowly and Hermione immediately reached for Fleur's hand for some strength and support. The blonde girl squeezed Hermione's hand and gave her another reassuring smile. Ron stopped in front of them, but before he could say anything Fleur had stood up, creating a protective barrier between him and her girlfriend.

Ron held his hands up in silent surrender. "I'm not here to fight, I just want to talk to Mione."

Fleur glared at him for a moment. "Fine you can talk, but if you ever disrespect my Hermione again, then you will have more than a black eye to contend with. Do I make myself clear Monsieur Weasley?"

Ron visibly gulped. "Yes." a slight squeak to his voice. He cleared his throat. "I mean yes, crystal clear. I honestly just wanted to apologise. I've been a bit of a dick lately..."

"A bit?" interrupted Hermione.

Ron gulped again. "Okay a lot. I've been a real prick, to you both," he said now looking at Fleur. "I just wanted to apologise. I was out of line and I shouldn't have said the things I did. I really am sorry and I hope we can still be friends. I promise to try and not be a complete prat."

Hermione watched him for a moment, before nodding and smiling. "Alright, I accept your apology. You have been a prick, but at least you're owning up to it now and perhaps I shouldn't have hit you, although it does seem to have knocked some sense into you."

Ron laughed. "Yeah, I think Ginny's punch knocked some sense into me, but the second one certainly completed the process and the added bonus is I know exactly how Malfoy felt when you punched him and I have to say if you hit him as hard as you hit me then man did that hurt."

Fleur sat back down, but she was still watching Ron suspiciously. He wasn't back in her good books, not quite yet. Ron's shoulders sagged in apparent relief now he knew that Fleur wasn't going to mention his antics at the Ball.

The rest of breakfast passed with the group making jokes about the rumours surrounding Malfoy. Hermione prayed they were true, just so she could use it the next time Malfoy tried to make fun of her. Ron informed the group that Harry was absent due to him now realising how close the Second Task was and deciding he needed to work on the egg clue. At the mention of the next task Hermione glanced sideways at Fleur and noticed that her jaw was set.

As their morning meal ended Hermione slipped away. She had been planning a small surprise for Fleur and she wanted it to be special. The blonde had been so amazing to her that she wanted to do the same. When she stood up to leave Fleur looked at her with a puzzled look on her face. Hermione cupped her cheek and bent down to kiss her.

"Relax, I just have to go and arrange something. Meet me in the entrance hall in twenty minutes and all will be revealed." Hermione could be a tease when she wanted to be.

Ron was blushing profusely after seeing the two girls kiss and was muttering to himself. "That's not hot, not hot at all. Just two girls being friendly...and kissing..."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Well at least this version of Ron, imagining her and Fleur together, was better than him being an arse. She waved to them as she left and the minute she left the Hall she began running towards the kitchens. She was a woman with a plan.

Twenty minutes later Fleur was stood waiting for her girlfriend by the marble staircase. Hermione came hurtling in from outside, red-faced and puffing. She saw Fleur and straightened up walking over to her girlfriend.

"Hi," she whispered breathlessly.

"Hi yourself, ma belle. You seem to have been running around quite a bit." Fleur was curious to know what her girlfriend had been up to.

"Well I wanted to organise a special surprise for you. You have been so amazing to me, I want to treat you."

"Ma belle you didn't have to do anything. Just being with you is amazing, I don't need a surprise I just need you."

Hermione just smiled at Fleur and grabbed her hand. She began leading the blonde out of the entrance hall. Once they were down the steps Hermione stopped them both and turned back to Fleur.

"Do you trust me Fleur," asked Hermione. "I need you to shut your eyes and wear this blindfold." Hermione held up a silk blindfold.

Fleur grinned. "A blindfold, ma belle. Bit kinky isn't it?"

Hermione playfully slapped her arm. "Time and place. Will you please put it on?"

Hermione was looking at Fleur with that look that made the blonde weak at the knees. Fleur kissed Hermione on the cheek and then placed the blindfold over her eyes, turning so that the brunette could fasten it tightly.

It was a strange experience being led without being able to see. Fleur trusted the brunette completely and didn't stumble once. She could feel the snow crunching beneath her feet and could tell that they were walking downhill, but to where she didn't know. Finally they stopped and Fleur felt her excitement building. Whatever did her Hermione have in mind?

Hermione sighed and then carefully removed the blindfold. Fleur blinked rapidly, her eyes adjusting to the brightness and gasped when she saw what Hermione had organised. In front of her was an igloo. They were down by the lake and it appeared that Hermione had built, or created an igloo. Fleur turned and saw Hermione looking at her nervously. Grabbing the blonde by the hand, Hermione led Fleur into the igloo.

Inside one of Hermione's bluebell flame fires was burning in the middle. Hermione sat down on a blanket and patted the space next to her for Fleur to join, she was still looking nervous. Fleur joined her and kissed Hermione passionately. She brushed her tongue against Hermione's lip asking for entrance which was given. When oxygen became an issue they stopped.

Hermione looked lovingly at Fleur. "I take it you like your surprise?" She still looked apprehensive.

"Like it? Ma belle I love it. Thank you this is the best surprise ever." Fleur kissed Hermione again.

Hermione smiled into the kiss, pleased that her surprise had gone down so well. She reached behind her and grabbed a small hamper that she had placed in the igloo earlier. She reached into the hamper and grabbed a flask and two mugs.

"Do you fancy some hot cocoa?"

"I would love some," replied Fleur.

It really was lovely cocoa and sent tingles all over. Fleur sighed in contentment at how special this moment was. She put her arm around Hermione and watched the water ripple across the Black Lake that she could just see out the entrance to the igloo.

"Fleur, have you thought anymore about the egg and the Second Task?" Hermione was afraid to ask, but she knew how important this tournament was to Fleur.

"I haven't forgotten it, but I haven't done anything about it either. It just screams at me, no matter what I do. I've tried spells and shouting and who knows what, but nothing works." Fleur brushed her hair away from her face.

A splash sounded outside and startled them. Hermione snuggled closer to Fleur, she wasn't cold she just liked being near her.

"It will be okay Fleur you will figure this out." Hermione was trying to be reassuring.

"I hope so ma belle. It won't be like the last task, there won't be Maxime telling me what it is. She doesn't know even though she's tried finding out."

There was another splash. Apparently the giant squid was feeling playful.

They sat in silence for a while, just content to be near each other and sip on their cocoa. Another splash sounded from outside and Hermione sat up straight, shock evident on her face.

"What ma belle? Are you okay?" Fleur asked, sounding worried.

Hermione didn't respond straight away, but after a nudge she turned and looked at Fleur. She had that look on her face that she usually wore when she had figured something out.

"Water."

"What? Is there some in the hamper? I can run back if you want some," said Fleur, still worried about her girlfriend's behaviour.

"No water. You can hear things underwater."

Fleur was still looking puzzled. "I'm confused ma belle, what are you talking about?"

"What if you put the egg underwater? Think about it, it may be screaming above the surface, but what if we need to distort it somehow."

Fleur looked puzzled for a moment whilst she processed the information and then her face broke out into a smile.

"That is genius ma belle." She kissed Hermione, the cocoa went flying. "You really are the smartest witch of your age."

Hermione just smiled, kissing Fleur passionately again. After kissing for a few minutes, Hermione reached behind her again and grabbed the hamper. She put it in front of them and started laying out the items on the blanket. It had taken some doing, but she had managed to get the house elves to arrange some French food to spoil Fleur with. She knew the blonde missed her family and had said a couple of times that she found English food a little too heavy. Fleur smiled widely at the array of food that Hermione had brought.

"This is amazing ma belle. How did you mange it?" Fleur kissed Hermione again, she couldn't get enough of the brunette.

"It was nothing really, I just asked the house elves to do me a favour." Hermione winced inwardly. She was feeling guilty about asking the house elves, they were enslaved after all.

She shook her head and focused her attention back on Fleur.

They spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling in the igloo, eating all the food that Hermione had brought. One thing was certain: both Hermione and Fleur thought this had been the best Christmas ever.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello all and a belated Happy New Year to you all. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favourited or followed this story. It means the absolute world to me that you guys enjoy this story so much. I'm currently sat watching a Harry Potter film, clearly by chance, and I'm getting all emotional watching Alan Rickman in it. What an amazing actor and, in my opinion, the only man that could have played the role of Snape. This chapter is a bit of a filler, but I'm trying to move it along a bit more, so sorry if it seems like there has been a massive time jump. The Second Task will be in the next chapter. I'm still dedicated to finishing this story and I will, I promise you. Any mistakes I make are my own, I have no beta. Anyway enough of my waffle, on with the show! Disclaimer: All right belong to J.K. Rowling.**

The Second Task was fast approaching now. Thanks to Hermione's brainwave about putting the egg underwater, Fleur was well on her way to having a plan to use for the task. Hermione just wished the same could be said for Harry. Thanks to Cedric he had figured out that the task was in the Lake and he would have to search for something the Merpeople had taken, but he was no closer to figuring out how to breathe underwater for an hour. Hermione was attempting to be impartial. She already knew that Fleur had found a way, but Hermione had not asked her about it. She didn't want to play favourites between her girlfriend and her best friend and if she knew what Fleur was going to use, she would not be able to resist helping Harry. So she merely volunteered to help Harry trawl through the vast amount of books in the library, looking for anything that would be remotely useful. So far they had found nothing helpful and Hermione could tell that Harry was beginning to panic.

The only downside to helping Harry so much was the restricted amount of time that Hermione was getting to spend with Fleur. Since Christmas Hermione and Fleur had become even more inseparable, with Hermione now spending nearly every night with the blonde. She couldn't sleep without having the comfort of Fleur wrapping her up in a tight embrace. She had refused to allow Fleur to stay over in the Gryffindor dormitory. It wasn't that she didn't want to, she did, but there was no privacy and Lavender and Parvati would make things incredibly uncomfortable. At least Ron's behaviour had improved. He no longer acted like a dick towards them, but every time Hermione and Fleur held hands, or kissed he would immediately turn a shade of tomato and start mumbling to himself. Still Hermione would take that over the insults and arrogance any day of the week.

Right now Hermione found herself once more sitting in the library, mulling over piles of books, jumping every time she saw the word water, but usually this was only "Add two cups of water…" She glanced across the table to see Harry reading furiously and Ron with his head on a book, fast asleep, drooling over the covers. _Some things never change._ Hermione's eyes flicked to her watch and she jumped up when she saw the time.

"I'm sorry Harry I'm going to have to go," she whispered. Somewhere close by Madam Pince was prowling. "I have to go and meet Fleur for dinner."

Harry just waved his hand in acknowledgement, his eyes glued to the pages of a textbook. She left him to it with Ron mumbling in his sleep about cabbages. She passed through the bookshelves, not looking where she was going. She turned a corner and bumped straight into someone. She bounced off the nearest shelf and felt someone grab her to stop her falling over.

"Thank you," she gasped, clutching her side where she had hit the book shelf. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay?"

She looked up, straight into the rather stern gaze of Viktor Krum.

"You should really watch where you're going, you know," he muttered. He was still scowling at her.

 _What the hell have I done to him?_ "Right well, thanks again, for catching me and I guess I'll see you around."

She made to leave when Krum spoke up again, this time with a bit more venom in his voice. "You really should watch yourself with that…creature. Veelas are just animals that learned to walk on two legs. You are degrading yourself by being involved with one of them."

Not giving Hermione the opportunity to respond, he stomped away, not even glancing back to see the effect his words had had. Hermione stood for a while, rooted to the spot in shock. She was insulted by the things he had said. Fleur was not some animal, or creature. Who the hell did he think he was?

Hermione was startled from her thoughts when a bell chimed somewhere in the castle, startling her from her. With Krum's words still echoing in her head, she hurried on to meet Fleur at the carriage. They had decided to have dinner in the cabin rather than the Great Hall this evening. Now everyone knew about the two of them whispers would often break out amongst the other students whenever Hermione and Fleur took their seats at the Gryffindor table. Admittedly the whispers were slowly dying down and now it was only the most dedicated gossips that would put their heads together to have a discussion about the couple.

The snow had long since gone from the castle and grounds, but it was still bitterly cold out. Hermione clutched her cloak closer to her as she made her way down the grassy slope to the Beauxbatons carriage. The wind whistled and it began to drizzle as she arrived at the door. She hurriedly made her way into the carriage, she was such a frequent visitor that she no longer needed to knock and nobody paid her any attention as she made her way towards Fleur's room. She looked up when she heard a door opening to see Gabrielle peering out down the corridor. She saw Hermione watching her curiously and a look of horror came on her face. She turned, seemed to push something back in her room and then turned smiling at Hermione, before shutting the door with a nod of her head. Hermione found the whole incident strange. By the way Gabrielle was acting it seemed as if she was trying to hide something.

After the rather embarrassing episode at Christmas Hermione half expected Gabrielle to poke some sort of fun at her, but it seemed that Fleur was right in saying that Gabrielle wouldn't. Whether this was because Gabrielle was just as embarrassed, or because Fleur would have stepped in, Hermione didn't know. She was just thankful that the young blonde had never brought up in conversation.

Hermione carried on, still puzzling over Gabrielle's peculiar behaviour. As she was about to enter Fleur's room she was struck by a sudden memory: Gabrielle and Ginny in Hogsmeade. She had forgotten that she'd seen them together. After the amazing day she had had with Fleur and all the worry over the Yule Ball it had completely slipped her mind. Now she came to think about it, she rarely saw Ginny around these days, except for dinner times. Even on the rare evenings she did spend in Gryffindor Tower she had not seen Ginny in the common room for quite a while. She made a mental note to ask the red head when she next saw here.

The door to Fleur's room suddenly opened and the blonde in question was stood before her. She smiled when she saw Hermione standing there and moved away from the door to let her in. Hermione walked over to the sofa and out her bag down. She took her cloak off and left it hanging off the back of the sofa. She felt two arms wrap around her and a chin rest on her shoulder. She smiled, despite all the thoughts going around in her head. Fleur kissed her neck, sucking ever so slightly on her pulse point. Hermione moaned, she loved when Fleur was affectionate and couldn't help but be incredibly turned on at this point. She turned around in Fleur's arms and saw a predatory look in the blonde's eyes. Hermione surged forward claiming the French girl's lips in a passionate kiss. Before they could get carried away Fleur separated herself from the brunette. She gave Hermione a sultry smirk and walked over to the table that was set up by the window. When Fleur glanced back to look at Hermione she laughed at the pout on her girlfriend's face. Clearly she was not assumed at the stopping of what would have been a very intense make-out session.

"Come now ma belle, we are not animals. You haven't even greeted me properly yet and besides we have a rather succulent dinner to tuck into."

At Fleur's mention of the word animal, Hermione was reminded of Krum in the library. Fleur's expression changed at the look on the brunette's face.

"What is it ma belle? Had something happened?" asked Fleur, concern shining in her eyes.

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing it was just something Krum said to me."

Fleur's expression darkened and she frowned. She muttered something in French that Hermione didn't catch. She shut her eyes and breathed deeply. When she opened them again her face had softened and she pulled out a chair, gesturing for Hermione to sit down. Hermione moved over to the chair and sat down, Fleur tucked in and placed a napkin on her lap. Hermione smiled at how chivalrous her girlfriend was being, but she was still concerned.

"Let's ignore him. Whatever he said, it doesn't matter and I can imagine what he said. It's old family history that doesn't need repeating, at least not tonight." Fleur seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. Hermione placed a hand on Fleur's arm, which seemed to shake her from her thoughts. "Perhaps I should have told you before." Fleur muttered, more to herself than to Hermione. "It's nothing serious," she said when the brunette looked alarmed, "just rivalry between two families. I promise I will tell you at some point, just not tonight."

Hermione thought about pressing the issue, but decided against it. She trusted Fleur to tell her. Before she could change the topic of conversation there was a knock at the door. Fleur went and opened it and showed in a dinner cart being pushed in by a young man. He left it in the middle of the room, bowed to Fleur and promptly exited, shutting the door quietly behind him. Fleur smiled at Hermione and carried two plates of warm food across to the table.

"A quiet dinner for two, ma belle," purred the blonde.

Hermione smiled in appreciation and captured Fleur's lips in a kiss. Fleur took the seat opposite Hermione and they tucked into their dinner. It really did taste amazing and Hermione found herself moaning at her good it was. Dinner was followed by dessert. Hermione knew she was in trouble when Fleur moved her seat closer to the brunette's and took her spoon from her. She began to feed Hermione her dessert, much to the brunette's amusement. She returned the favour to Fleur and couldn't resist running her hand up Fleur's leg at the same time.

"I don't think I'm going back to the castle tonight," murmured Hermione.

"I don't think you are either," was Fleur's reply. "You get ready for bed, I just have to go and see my sister."

Fleur got up, waved her wand to clear their dinner away and then kissed Hermione chastely before heading to Gabrielle's room. Hermione eventually managed to drag herself up and began getting ready for bed. She was in the bathroom when she heard the door open with a bang. Hurrying back into the bedroom Hermione saw a rather pale Fleur leaning against the closed door with her eyes closed.

"Fleur? Fleur what's happened?" asked Hermione worriedly.

She moved closer to the blonde, who didn't seem to be aware of her girlfriend's presence. Hermione placed a hand on Fleur's arm which seemed to bring her out of whatever state she was in.

"I went to my sister's room." Fleur began; she seemed to be struggling to comprehend whatever had happened. "I didn't bother knocking, I wish I had now. I went in and I saw...I saw...Gabrielle...with your friend, what's her name...the redhead?"

Hermione realised with sudden clarity the reason why Gabrielle's behaviour earlier seemed so strange: she must have been hiding Ginny being in her room. Suddenly it all made sense.

"Ginny," Hermione muttered. "Her name is Ginny. She's a good person, she will treat your sister right, I promise."

Fleur still seemed to be in a state of shock, so just nodded her head in acknowledgement. Hermione took her by the hand and led her over to the bed. She slowly began to undress the blonde and helped her into her sleepwear. Pulling the covers back, Hermione climbed into bed.

"Fleur." Hermione whispered. "Come to bed."

Fleur turned at the sound of her name and gave a small smile. She crawled across the bed and nestled up against Hermione. Before too long the blonde was beginning to drift off into sleep, apparently what she had learnt about Gabrielle and Ginny was going to be a conversation for another day. Hermione was just about to drift off to sleep when the fireplace suddenly roared to life, making her jump and startling Fleur awake.

A letter flew out of the fire and landed on the rug. Fleur blinked several times, seemingly confused by what she had woken up to. Suddenly she jumped out of bed, making Hermione jump, and hurried over to pick up the letter. She simply stared at it, looking worried.

"What is it Fleur?" asked Hermione. She was still sat on the bed.

Fleur seemed startled and quickly moved over to her desk in the corner. "It's nothing," she muttered, as she stuffed it in a drawer. "Nothing at all."

She turned back, that same look of fear upon her face. She was blinking furiously and was muttering to herself in rapid French. Hermione was beginning to get worried. _What has put this much fear in her?_

"Fleur...you're scaring me now. What is going on?" Hermione spoke a little louder, trying to stop Fleur from panicking.

"It's nothing...just a letter...from...from...oh merde." Fleur suddenly shouted out, pushing herself off the desk and towards the window, her back to Hermione.

"Fleur, you can trust me. Whatever this is. Please trust me." Hermione stepped off the bed and made her way towards her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around Fleur's waist from behind.

Fleur took a deep breath and then turned around to face Hermione. "It's from...my mother. She knows about us, I'm not sure how, but she does. It's not that I'm ashamed of you," she said hurriedly. "It's just she can be a little, how do you say...overbearing."

Hermione wanted to laugh at how worked up Fleur had gotten over this, but decided against it. She instead wrapped her arms around Fleur's neck and kissed her chastely on the lips.

"You daft goose! Your mother I'm sure isn't anything to worry about. I love you and that's all that matters." She smiled at Fleur and rubbed her neck in a soothing motion.

Fleur smiled weakly, but didn't look convinced. "There are things about my family I haven't told you. That's why I'm nervous. With her coming here it will catapult us into the open. You weren't thrilled with the whole school knowing, but this is something on an entirely different level."

"No more cryptic or evasive answers now Fleur, what are you not telling me?"

Fleur took a deep breath, as if to steel herself before speaking. "My mother is on her way here. Due to my families position within Wizarding Europe she will evaluate you. She will decide whether or not you are worthy of being with me. If she decides that you are not what she deems 'suitable' then she will stop us seeing one another."

Silence followed this statement. Hermione was in shock, her arms gripping Fleur's neck tighter.

"She...she can do that? Surely not?" Hermione stuttered.

Fleur's eyes were downcast. "She can," she whispered, barely loud enough for Hermione to hear. Her eyes flicked up to Hermione's, determination shining within them. "That will not happen. I don't care what she says; I will not give you up, not for anything. You are the girl I love and no one will tell me I can't be with you."

Hermione chewed her bottom lip. She herself was beginning to panic. "But Fleur, what if she tries to separate us?"

Fleur held Hermione tighter and capture her lips in a kiss. She tried to pour all the love she felt for Hermione into that kiss. Hermione responded eagerly, she never wanted to stop kissing Fleur.

"That will never happen," said Fleur as she drew back from Hermione, her eyes shining with love and devotion. "At the end of the day all my mother wants is for me to happy. You make me happy and she will see that. Don't worry ma belle, she will choose what is right for me."

Hermione looked somewhat reassured, but she was still worried. It seemed as if Fleur's family was far more important than she had initially realised.

"How important is your family exactly? I mean you said they were within Wizarding Europe and obviously your mother's approval on any relationship you have means you too must be an important individual." Hermione was chewing her bottom lip again.

"I haven't been entirely honest with you ma belle. You see, as you already know, I am part Veela. What I haven't told you is that I'm heir apparent to the largest Veela coven in all of Europe." She paused, clearly nervous about what she was about to say. "Essentially ma belle, I am royalty."


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Whaaaat? Another update, what is this madness?! Thank you all for your amazing reviews. I woke up to them this morning and I was inspired to write another. I'm honestly amazed how awesome you guys are and as cliché as this sounds you are the ones that keep me writing. Your kindness in the comments and reviews you leave mean the absolute world to me (I know I say that every time, but I mean it). Now I don't do this often but I thought I should reply to everyone (I'm awful for not doing this, so I apologise profusely).**

 _ **Aaron Leach: Thank you very much. I hope this next chapter is just as awesome for you.**_

 _ **Xisdax: Guess we will have to wait and see!**_

 _ **Zed: Glad you liked the revelation and you have no idea how happy your 'fantastic' comment made me!**_

 _ **Labstractl: Quick enough update I hope! I apologise now if the ending to this chapter garners the same reaction!**_

 _ **Klee.v: Thank you and we will have to wait and see what happens with Apolline**_

 _ **SH4DOW44: Why thank you. I'm glad the revelation was a good enough revelation though some of your ideas were actually really good. I did think "mmm maybe one of those would have been awesome!"**_

 _ **YesSir23: Thank you I'm so glad you like this story. It's going to be interesting to see the relationship between Fleur and her mother (whenever she decides to arrive).**_

 **As always thank you for every review, favourite or follow. The support this story has is truly overwhelming and would not exist without your ongoing support. Any mistakes are my own. Disclaimer: All right belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Now on with the show!**

Hermione woke up the following day, still reeling slightly from Fleur's surprising revelations. There was no time to discuss the matter, the Second Task was only a day away and Harry still hadn't found anything to help him breathe underwater for an hour. Hermione hadn't had the chance to talk to Fleur about her sister's new relationship or the 'royalty' confession. She so desperately wanted to. She wanted to know when Fleur's mother was going to assess Hermione's suitability and how that was tested, but more importantly she wanted to tell Fleur that everything was fine. She knew she had told Fleur already, but she wanted to ensure that the blonde did not doubt her words. There was no time for that, Hermione was currently sat once more in the library with Harry and Ron pouring through book after book, looking for anything Harry could use. He was so desperate he was grabbing anything that was even remotely linked to water.

Hermione's eyes were glued to the page, her gaze flying back and forth at speed. She felt a sudden tingle on the back of her neck and looked up to see Fleur walking towards them. She was smiling at Hermione and the brunette couldn't help but smile back.

"Bonjour all," she whispered, aware that Madam Pince wasn't far away.

The boys looked up, startled at the voice. "Oh, hello Fleur," replied Harry. He gave a quick smile in greeting and then returned his attention to the book he was reading.

Fleur walked over to Hermione and gave a kiss. They heard Ron splutter and cough, but when they looked over his eyes were focused wholly on the page, although they could tell he wasn't reading. Hermione just rolled her eyes at his behaviour.

"Aren't you missing dinner," Hermione asked the blonde.

"Oui, but I figured that Harry might need my help more." She turned to face Harry, who had looked up at the sound of his name. "I can help if you want?"

Harry nodded eagerly. "Please, if it's not too much trouble," he croaked, his voice cracking from lack of use over the past few hours.

Fleur just nodded and sat down next to Hermione. She reached for the nearest book and started reading. They had been sitting in silence for the best part of two hours when the sounds of approaching footsteps disrupted their reading. They all looked up to see Professor McGonagall walking swiftly towards them. She had a serious look on her face and they all knew that nothing good could come of that. She stopped at the table, gazing at the mountainous pile of books they were reading through.

"Good evening," she said. "Miss Granger and Mr Weasley I need you to come with me." Hermione quickly exchanged a worried look with Fleur. McGonagall must have noticed, because she said, "don't worry, you're not in trouble, I just require you in my office."

Exchanging more worried looks with Fleur and Harry, Hermione and Ron followed their Head of House out of the library. Fleur and Harry looked at each other for a brief moment and then resumed their reading.

It was getting late and there was still no sign of Hermione or Ron. Glancing at her watch Fleur realised how late it was. She apologised to Harry and excused herself to go back to the carriage. If she did not get an early night before the next task, Maxime would hunt her down and drag her to back to the carriage. She wished Harry good luck and left, wondering what on earth was keeping Hermione.

She made it back to the carriage, receiving a rather stern look from Maxime as she made her way towards her room. She heard her Headmistress tutting and muttering in French. She expected to see Hermione when she got in her room, but instead Gabrielle was sat on her bed. Her sister looked up when she heard the door open and smiled weakly at her older sibling. They hadn't seen each other since Fleur had barged in and found Gabrielle with Ginny and the older blonde had a sneaking suspicion that her younger sister had been avoiding her.

"Hi," muttered Gabrielle meekly.

"Hi," replied Fleur.

Neither said anything more, they just avoided looking at each other. Finally they made eye contact. Gabrielle smiled weakly at Fleur and the older blonde started to laugh. Gabrielle eventually joined in and soon the two of them were laughing hysterically. Fleur walked over and hugged Gabrielle tightly. They broke apart and Fleur sat down next to her sister, holding her hand to show her support.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything," said Gabrielle. "I just..."

"No, I'm sorry," interrupted Fleur. "I should have knocked for a start."

Gabrielle smiled and again they fell into silence once more.

"So..." said Fleur, attempting to break the awkwardness. "You and Ginny ay?"

Gabrielle blushed. "Erm yeah, yeah I guess so." She paused. "I would have told you eventually you know."

Fleur nodded. "I know that. So how serious is it?"

"Pretty serious," replied Gabrielle. "I mean I care about her...a lot and she feels the same. We're just...I don't know...taking it easy, I guess."

Fleur nodded again and they fell into a companionable silence.

"So do you fancy having a sleepover like old times?" suggested Fleur.

Gabrielle grinned. "Now that sounds like a plan."

Giggling like two little girls, Gabrielle and Fleur got changed, snuck in some treats and settled down to enjoy some sisterly bonding time. Despite the distraction her sister provided, Fleur couldn't help but worry about where Hermione was. Before she drifted off to sleep, her last thought was about the Second Task the following day.

All the way down to the lake the following morning, Fleur was looking out for Hermione, trying to catch a glimpse of the brunette. There was still no sign of her and the blonde was starting to get very concerned. This was unlike Hermione and she wondered, not for the first time, where she went with McGonagall the previous night and for what purpose. Gabrielle was with her at least. She saw Ginny and hurried off to say hello. Fleur got in one of the boats and made her way out into the middle of the lake with the rest of the school.

On the platform, she again looked for Hermione, but she was still nowhere to be seen. She caught Cedric's eye and gave him a nod, and shared a scowl with Krum. There was no sign of Harry either, which relieved Fleur slightly. Hermione could be with him. However, when Harry arrived at the platform, looking flushed and out of breath, Hermione was not with him. She made her way over to him.

"Have you seen Hermione anywhere?" she asked.

"No, you haven't seen her?" He was still catching his breath.

"No," muttered Fleur, biting her bottom lip in worry.

"I haven't seen Ron either, not since last night when McGonagall came and got them." Harry was beginning to look worried too and was gazing around, trying to catch a glimpse of either one of his best friends.

"What's this? Hermione and Ron are missing?" interrupted Cedric. He had clearly overheard their conversation. Fleur and Harry just nodded. "That's weird, Cho isn't here either. Professor Flitwick came and grabbed her last night and I haven't seen her since. It's funny because she said she would meet me this morning before the task."

Before they could continue their discussion Dumbledore's voice boomed out across the lake, making everyone jump.

"Welcome one and all to the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament." There was a loud cheer as his voice sounded out. "Last night something was taken from each of the champions. This now resides at the bottom of the lake. They have one hour to retrieve..."

Fleur was no longer listening. Her blood had run cold at Dumbledore's words. She repeated his words in her head, _"Something was taken from each of the champions."_ With sudden realisation Fleur understood where Hermione was. She stared into the inky depths of the lake and felt her Veela instincts roaring to life. Her Hermione was in who knew what danger at the bottom of the lake and the Veela in Fleur wanted her back. She had to fight to keep in control of her Veela. The sound of a cannon blasted out and Fleur dived in without any hesitation.

The icy water hit Fleur hard. It was bordering on painful. She quickly performed the Bubblehead charm she had learned and kicked out strongly. She was part-Veela and had been around water all her life as a result, so found swimming in the lake presented no challenge to her. She swiftly made her way through the murky water. She couldn't hear anything and was peering through the gloom for any sign of Hermione. Suddenly she felt a tug, as something gripped her from below, trying to drag her down. She kicked out furiously and, glancing down, saw a Grindylow had a hold of her ankle. Another fasten a tentacle around her neck, whilst more came forth trying to wrap her up, preventing her from reaching her Hermione. With this thought, her Veela was unleashed and attacked with a fury unlike no other.

Spell after spell was shot out of her wand until the Grindylows had shrunk away in fear to lick their wounds. Without hesitating she powered on through the water. Up ahead was a forest of weeds stirring in the gentle flow of the water. She paused for a second and then swam on with determination. As she swam in further she could hear soft singing coming from her right. She paused, straining her ears to listen and realised it was the song from the egg. Changing direction she began to swim towards the voice. As she came out of the forest of weeds she saw stone columns and the making of an underwater city in front of her. She cut through the water quickly, making her way through the eeriness. Out of the gloom, a statue of a giant merman appeared. At its base she could see four figures floating. She moved with surprising speed and as she got closer she recognised the figures became clearer. One was Harry who was treading water next to an unconscious Ron. Next to the redhead was a young boy she didn't recognise and next to him was...Hermione. Fleur shot towards the brunette, not paying any attention to Harry. Her only focus was grabbing Hermione and getting her to safety.

She fired a spell through the weed tying Hermione to the bottom of the lake, grabbed her hand and began swimming to the surface. She was furious, the Veela inside her was furious. She carefully supported Hermione swimming with determination to the surface. She could see light up ahead and knew the surface was not far.

A searing pain shot through her lower leg. Looking down she saw a half-man, half-shark had grabbed a hold of her ankle. She realised with sudden fury that it was Krum. The boy she didn't know, that she had seen at the statue, was being held by Krum. Fleur gave Hermione a gentle push in the direction of the surface, the pain in her leg causing her to pant heavily and wince. Krum was not letting go anytime soon. Once Hermione was safely out of the way, Fleur turned and kicked Krum hard in his shark face. He let go off her leg, but without missing a heartbeat she propelled herself towards him, using her body weight to hit him hard in the chest. She wrenched the boy free of Krum's grasp and pushed him towards the surface and out of harm's way. She glanced once more at Krum. He appeared to be winded from her second hit. Deciding that now was not the time to settle a petty family squabble; she turned and followed Hermione to the surface.

She pushed on hard, her leg screaming out in pain where Krum had bitten her. Just before she reached the surface she removed the Bubblehead charm. She broke through, gasping for air and immediately began looking around for Hermione. She saw her off to the right, spluttering. Fleur swam furiously towards Hermione and grabbed hold of her. The brunette squeaked slightly, but when she saw it was Fleur she began kissing her all over.

"Ma belle, ma belle, I'm fine. It's you I'm concerned about," spluttered Fleur.

"Oh my god, Fleur are you alright? I'm so sorry. McGonagall took us to her office and then Dumbledore said that he was going to put us into a sleep so you would find us at the bottom of the lake. Oh Fleur I'm sorry, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Hermione was speaking so fast Fleur could barely understand her.

Fleur could barely get a word in edgeways. "Ma belle," she finally said, louder than usual. "I am fine, although I just had a little disagreement with dear Mr Krum so I would like it very much if we could get out of the water, particularly as at this moment in time he is part shark."

Hermione stared at her in shock and then grabbed a hold of Fleur's arm and began pulling her through the water towards the platform. "I cannot believe him," she exclaimed. "The nerve of him and how underhanded, attacking another champion in the middle of a task. He should be disqualified immediately and someone should give him a stern talking to. And you," she turned to face Fleur, a furious look on her face. "You are going to have to explain whatever this squabble is. If I'm going to defend you against him then I have to be in possession of all the facts."

Fleur dared not disagree with her when she was in this protective mood. Hermione continued exclaiming all the way to the platform and then helped Fleur out of the water. She gasped when she caught sight of Fleur's leg and immediately shouted for Madam Pomfrey to come and help. Dumbledore was looking over at the commotion and looked furious when he saw the state of Fleur's leg. He saw Krum come out of the water, still half-transformed, put two and two together and stormed over to Karkaroff.

Hermione was holding Fleur's hand. She kept switching between staring daggers at Krum and whispering soothing words to Fleur. There really was no need; Madam Pomfrey had healed Fleur's legs in seconds. Hermione kissed Fleur's forehead as Gabrielle pushed her way through the gathered crowd.

"Fleur are you okay?" Clearly Gabrielle had been worried, there were nail marks on her cheeks were she had been gripping too tightly. "Fleur there's something you need to know..."

Before Gabrielle could continue Dumbledore's voice boomed out once more across the lake.

"All of our champions have returned with their stolen item. The winner of this task is...Cedric Diggory, who showed masterful use of the Bubblehead Charm and returned within the one hour time limit. In second place, and also using the Bubblehead Charm was Fleur Delacour. In third place is...Harry Potter after the superb use of Gillyweed. Mr Krum is hereby disqualified from this task for unsportsmanlike conduct."

There were boos from the Durmstrang boys at this announcement; Hermione meanwhile had a pout on her face. "HE should have been disqualified from the whole tournament." She scowled.

"Ma belle, I am fine honestly I am." Fleur spoke soothingly, trying to calm the brunette down. She looked as if she was seriously contemplating marching over and attacking Krum herself.

Harry came over, wrapped in towel and shivering furiously. "Well done Fleur, second place, not bad at all." He smiled, there were marks from a battle with a Grindylow on his neck, but apart from that he looked no worse for wear.

"Merci Harry, you did excellent as well."

Harry shrugged and went looking for Ron.

"Fleur," shouted Gabrielle. She looked frantic. "There's something I have to tell you..." A voice interrupted her.

"Ah there she is. That was an admirable performance. Now how about you introduce me to your companion."

Fleur's eyes had widened in shock. "Mother?"


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello again guys. I am absolutely exhausted after typing this chapter up, so forgive me for not posting individual thank yous for each of your wonderful reviews. I wanted to get this up tonight, which is why I haven't done it. Nevertheless I absolutely love all you guys that read, review, favourite and follow this story. Thank you so much for you continued support for this story. I have no beta so all mistakes are my own. Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.**

"Mother," stammered Fleur. Her eyes had widened in shock at the sudden appearance of her mother.

Hermione was rooted to the spot, but she was very aware that Fleur was wearing only a swimming costume and that they had their arms wrapped tightly around one another. Fleur's mother looked just like an older version of Fleur, except for her eyes. Whereas Fleur's eyes were bright and warm, shining with kindness, her mother's were piercing, as if she could see into Hermione's very soul and discover her deepest, darkest secrets. Fleur's mother held her gaze on Hermione for a moment and then broke the connection, her eyes instead focusing on her daughter.

"Well? I'm waiting. Aren't you going to introduce me?" Her voice was stern and Hermione got the impression that this was a woman, who usually got her own way and was used to people bowing down to her.

"Mother this is Hermione Granger." Fleur turned to the brunette. "Ma belle this is my mother, Apolline Delacour."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Bonjour Madam Delacour. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She held out her hand, but Apolline did not take it. She stared at the outstretched hand for a moment and then her gaze began searching Hermione up and down, assessing her.

She started muttering to herself. "Not a bad body. Hips and pelvis suitable for child-bearing. Breasts could do with being a bit bigger..."

"Mama," Fleur interrupted. She wrapped her arms securely around Hermione.

Hermione was blushing profusely. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Has she really just those things._

"What?" Apolline protested. "I am merely assessing Mademoiselle Granger's suitability."

Fleur was staring daggers at her mother. Hermione could literally feel the waves of anger pouring off of her. Apolline said nothing; she merely drew herself up to her full height. Turning abruptly she marched over to Krum and raised a finger threateningly.

"Don't you ever touch my daughter again. If you do you will have to answer to me," she growled, fury dripping with every word.

Krum looked like he was about to argue back, but sensing the danger Dumbledore stepped in to calm the situation.

"My dear Madam Delacour, what a pleasure to see you again." He held out an arm steering her away from a scowling Krum.

Apolline allowed herself to be led away, back towards Fleur and Hermione. Gabrielle had taken the opportunity to slip away before her mother could start asking her awkward questions.

"It is good to see you too Professor Dumbledore. Although I must confess, I find myself disappointed and more than a little angry that my daughter has been attacked by one of the Durmstrang lot."

Dumbledore smiled kindly. "The matter is being dealt with I assure you Madam Delacour."

"Mmmmm, I hope that it is." Apolline did not look convinced, but let the matter drop, at least for now.

"Well, forgive me Madam, but I must take my leave." Dumbledore gave a small bow and then left.

Apolline watched him go and then turned to Fleur.

"Come along Fleur, say goodbye to Mademoiselle Granger," she said, curtly.

Fleur didn't move. "But...Mama..."

"No buts Fleur, we are going to the carriage." Her tone left no room for argument. She turned to Hermione. "Mademoiselle Granger, you will come to the carriage at 7pm sharp. If you are going to be late, then don't bother turning up at all."

With that Apolline shot Fleur a stern look. When the blonde showed no sign of leaving Hermione, her mother spoke in a language that Hermione didn't know or understand. Fleur turned to the brunette, an apologetic look on her face. She kissed Hermione trying to reassure the brunette with the kiss. With a last longing look Fleur separated herself from Hermione and followed her mother towards the carriage.

"I will see you tonight ma belle...please." Fleur pleaded. "This will all get sorted out. We will be together."

Hermione nodded and gave a small, forced smile. She didn't feel reassured, especially after Apolline's treatment of her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned, seeing Ginny looking at her, worry was shining in her eyes.

"Guess we're both going to have a tough time of it with Apolline," said Hermione.

She was trying to hold back the tears. She had never felt this scared before. Her relationship with Fleur was under threat. She didn't want to be separated from the blonde; she loved her so much the thought of no longer being with Fleur was painful.

"Everything will be fine 'Mione. It will work itself out and I'm sure Fleur's mum will see how perfect you are for her daughter."

Hermione hugged Ginny tightly, sobbing into the redhead's shoulder. She allowed herself to be lead up to the castle by Ginny. To think that the thing she had been worrying about the mist was Fleur competing in the Tournament, now she was worrying about something far more serious.

Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon curled up on her bed in Gryffindor Tower. She told Ginny that she wanted to be by herself, but her stubborn best friend had refused to leave her. Instead the redhead had gone down to the kitchens, got a strong cup of tea and cake and then sat on Lavender Brown's vacant bed, reading a book and occasionally glancing over at Hermione.

When it began to get dark Hermione got up and began to prepare herself for meeting with the formidable Delacour matriarch. Ginny had fallen asleep and was snoring gently, the book she had been reading rising and falling as she breathed. Hermione smiled, despite how anxious she was feeling. She had a quick shower, feeling the warm water cascading down her back. She dried herself off and padded back into the dormitory. Ginny was still fast asleep. Moving to her wardrobe Hermione pulled out a beautiful, periwinkle blue dress. She slipped into it, the silky dress accentuating her body. She opened up her jewellery box and smiled as her fingers brushed over the necklace and earrings that Fleur had bought her. She put them on, admiring how she looked in the mirror.

Ginny gave a snort and awoke with a start. She looked around with bleary eyes and caught sight of Hermione. She rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out and took in Hermione's appearance.

"Wow 'Mione, you looking stunning." She got off the bed and made her way over. She grasped Hermione's hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze." Apolline will love you, she has to."

"But what if she doesn't?" asked Hermione, in a small voice.

"She will." Ginny replied fiercely. "Besides Fleur is crazy about you. Regardless of what her mother says, Fleur will still want to be with you. Apolline will see how much you mean to Fleur and that will be why she accepts. I don't see her having any other choice. If she forces you and Fleur apart, I can't see Fleur ever forgiving her for that."

She spoke with such conviction that Hermione couldn't help but feel reassured. She smiled at Ginny and drew the younger girl into a hug and thanked her. With an increased feeling of determination, Hermione strode confidently out of the dormitory feeling ready to face Apolline.

Hermione arrived at the carriage and let herself in. A man greeted her and bowed deeply.

"Good evening, Mademoiselle Granger." He spoke with a strong French accent. "This way please."

He turned and led the way into a part of the carriage Hermione had never been in before. He stopped outside a set of double doors. He knocked on the doors and then entered.

He stepped aside, holding the door open and allowed Hermione to step into the room. She managed to swallow a gasp as she took in the room. A magnificent chandelier hung from the ceiling, above an ornate dining table laid out with the finest china. A fire was roaring in the hearth of a grand fireplace sending a flickering light across the room. The whole room wouldn't look amiss in a palace.

"Ah Mademoiselle Granger," a voice echoed out across the room. "You're early, that's a good start."

Apolline Delacour had just entered the dining room from another door on the opposite side of the room. Following closely behind her were Fleur and Gabrielle. Fleur's eyes immediately sort out Hermione's, an anxious look in her eyes. Hermione gave a small smile in greeting.

"Come Mademoiselle Granger," said Apolline, gesturing for Hermione to take a seat. The Delacour matriarch had sat herself at the head of the table.

Fleur rushed over and pulled out Hermione's chair for her to sit on. Hermione hesitated and then leaned over and gave Fleur a kiss on the cheek, lingering on longer than she would normally. She could sense how tense the blonde was. Fleur turned to Hermione and gave a very weak smile. Apolline watched the whole exchange with an impassive look. Gabrielle was sat opposite, on Apolline's left-hand side, smiling broadly at the pair. Hermione sat down and Fleur tucked her in, her hand brushing against Hermione's neck as she took her own seat in between her mother and Hermione.

They sat in an awkward silence for a short while. Apolline was staring at Hermione, who couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. The silence was broken when a loud gong sounded from somewhere.

"Ah dinner is served," announced Apolline.

No sooner had she said it, food appeared on the plates in front of them. A Steak Tartare had been served for the first course. Hermione had never tried this French dish before and if she was perfectly honest it did not look particularly appetising. Not wanting to be rude Hermione picked up her fork and began to eat. Apolline was watching with interest as the brunette chewed her food. The taste was not unpleasant, but Hermione didn't enjoy it either. Her parents had always taught her good manners and etiquette, so she swallowed, with some difficulty and then ate some more. Fleur was watching her. She hadn't touched her food and Gabrielle was eating rather reluctantly.

Fleur leaned closer to Hermione. "Don't eat it if you don't want to ma belle," whispered the blonde, but loud enough for Apolline to hear. She glared at her mother.

"No it's lovely," lied Hermione.

She reached for her glass of water to wash the food down and put some more on her fork. Apolline smiled in approval and carried on eating. The rest of the course was eaten in silence. Fleur refused to touch the food, she just glared at her mother, who ignored her daughter and continued to watch Hermione force the food down. When Hermione finished she put her knife and fork together. Apolline nodded. She withdrew her wand from her sleeve and flicked it. Hermione flinched, but it was merely a patronus, a swan. It floated away across the room and disappeared through the door.

The food on the plates vanished. Apolline reached for her wine and took a delicate sip, all the while surveying Hermione with piercing eyes.

"So Mademoiselle Granger, tell me about yourself," demanded Apolline.

"Well...I...err," Hermione stammered. Apolline raised an eyebrow. Hermione cleared her throat and started again. "I'm a muggleborn, my parents are both dentists. I'm in my fourth year at Hogwarts and I love your daughter very much."

She spoke the last words with a defiant tone, almost as if she was daring Apolline to try and separate them. The corner of Apolline's mouth twitched, whether as assign of a smile, or in irritation Hermione didn't know.

"Is that so?" asked Apolline, her face was unreadable.

"Yes," replied Hermione, determinedly. "I love Fleur. I have done for quite some time, ever since we met in France during that summer. When I saw her again, I couldn't believe it. I am lucky to have her in my life. I love her with everything I am and I will be with her for as long as she wants me. Nothing will stop me loving her, or being with her; not my friends, not my family and certainly not you. You may find what I'm saying disrespectful or rude, but I will not just roll over whilst you try and take the best thing that has ever happened to me away from me." Hermione was fighting back the tears again and her voice choked up so much she couldn't continue.

Fleur wrapped an arm around Hermione, the brunette sobbed into her shoulder. Fleur turned and glared at her mother.

"Are you happy now? Hermione loves me and I love her. She said that she will be with me for as long as I want her, well that will be always. I can't imagine my life without her. That summer where you asked me why I was miserable, that was because I had met Hermione, enjoyed an amazing day with her and then she left. I was miserable because I thought I would never see her again. I don't ever want to experience that pain again. Please mama, I love her. Don't make me choose between my family and Hermione."

The silence was palpable. No one said anything. The only sound was Hermione trying to stop crying. Gabrielle was sitting watching, her eyes flicking between her mother and the couple opposite.

Apolline set her wine glass down and turned her attention back to Hermione.

"Hermione," she spoke softly. Hermione looked up with puffy eyes. "I apologise that I have made you feel this way. I love my daughters very much and all I want is for them to be happy. When I greeted you earlier I let my baser instincts as a Veela take over and I began assessing your suitability as a potential mate for my daughter. That's no excuse, I shouldn't have spoken about you in such a way. I will admit that I have been testing you. As my daughter may have told you, at least I hope she has, she is a very special individual in our world. I had to make sure that you were the right person for her and you were with her for the right reasons, not just because of her position, but because I want the best for her. Regardless of what you may think, I never intended to refuse your match. As soon as I saw the two of you together, after the Second Task, I knew you were the right one for my daughter. I just had to make sure, that is what tonight is about. It may seem ridiculous to you, but these are our traditions; the checking of your suitability. May I say in that regard you passed with flying colours. Welcome to the family."

Apolline smiled warmly at Hermione and reached once more for her wine glass. Hermione was in shock. Had Apolline really just said that, she had accepted her? There was nothing stopping her being with Fleur. The blonde was watching her girlfriend carefully, trying to guess how she was feeling. Hermione turned to Fleur and kissed her full on the mouth. Fleur was surprised, but soon surrendered to the kiss. Apolline raised her eyebrows, but turned and smiled at Gabrielle. She gave the couple a moment and then cleared her throat pointedly.

"Not that I don't enjoy seeing my daughter happy, but I am still a mother and we have the rest of dinner to get through." Apolline laughed as the couple drew back from one another, Hermione was blushing furiously.

Apolline turned to Gabrielle. "And don't think you get away scot-free young lady," she said sternly. "I want to meet this Ginny that you have trying to not too subtly hide." Gabrielle smiled, rather sheepishly and fiddled with the cutlery on the table. She was desperately trying to avoid her mother's eye.

Another gong sounded from outside and the main meal appeared on their plates. This time Hermione couldn't stop her mouth from watering. On her plate was a traditional English roast dinner: roast beef, potatoes, carrots, Yorkshire pudding and plenty of gravy. The smell was amazing.

Apolline laughed at the look on Hermione's face. "I thought you might enjoy this after the first course I put you through." She gave Hermione an apologetic look. "I wanted to see how you would react, I'm sorry."

Hermione smiled. "Well this makes up for it, just promise that you won't serve it to me again."

Apolline laughed heartily. "Yes, I definitely approve of you. You'll keep Fleur on her toes."

The rest of dinner was far more enjoyable. Apolline began sharing funny stories of Fleur from her childhood, which had Fleur blushing slightly for once. The roast was followed by a crème brulee. Hermione laughed when Apolline kept trying to steal some of Fleur's when the blonde was paying attention to Hermione. The brunette was feeling happier than she had been in quite some time. All the plates were once more clear of food and they were chatting. Gabrielle gave a loud yawn.

"Right off to bed with you all. If Maxime finds out I've kept you up this long she'll be after me." Apolline stood up and the girls followed.

They exited the room and walked back through the deserted carriage, stopping at the staircase. Hermione suddenly felt a little embarrassed. She spent most nights with Fleur, but now with Fleur's mother standing next to her, she suddenly felt awkward.

"Hermione, I may be Fleur's mother, but I am not stupid. I assume that as you and Fleur are in love then that means you will of course be intimate with one another."

Hermione once again blushed and Fleur wrapped her arms protectively around her.

"Mama please. You are making my Hermione blush, again."

Apolline laughed. She had laughed more frequently as the night had gone on and Hermione found it infectious. She realised that perhaps she had misjudged her.

"I'm sorry Hermione," apologised Apolline. "Although I warn you if you ever come over to our family home in France then you may have to put up with more comments like that. Now go on, off to bed the three of you."

The three began to make their way up the stairs, but Apolline's voice called out.

"Oh Hermione, just a moment. It's alright Fleur," she added, as her oldest daughter looked suspiciously at her. "I just want a quick word, she'll be right up."

Fleur did not look convinced and reluctantly carried on up the stairs. Apolline watched her go and then turned to Hermione.

"I wanted to apologise for my behaviour again. I am so pleased that Fleur has chosen you. I couldn't ask for a better mate for my daughter."

Hermione felt tears in her eyes and blinked rapidly to stop them falling. "Thank you. I've been so worried today at the prospect of losing Fleur. I love her," she finished simply.

"I apologise for causing you that worry. You go off to bed. If I know Fleur she will be impatiently waiting for you to get back to find out what I've done to you. Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Madam Delacour," replied Hermione.

"Call me Apolline."

Hermione smiled and nodded and ascended the stairs. Apolline had been right. When Hermione got to Fleur's room she found the blonde pacing around the room.

"Ma belle," the blonde shouted, when she saw the brunette enter the room. "Are you okay? What did my mother say" Fleur rushed over, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Fleur's neck. "Nothing happened, I'm fine. Your mother just wanted to apologise to me again that's all."

"Promise?" asked Fleur.

"Yes I promise." Hermione kissed Fleur and felt the blonde relax. "Come on let's sleep. Today has been ridiculous."

They got changed and climbed into bed. Hermione immediately snuggled up next to Fleur. Within minutes the two were fast asleep, both content knowing they had overcome not only the Second Task, but Fleur's mother as well.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N:** **I am so so sorry for the delay. Real life has been kicking my arse and I have had no time to write at all. This chapter was started almost a month ago and has taken until now to complete. On the upside I only have 6 weeks left of my teacher training and then a 10 week summer holiday in which I will do lots of writing for you all. Thank you so much to everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed this story. It is amazing how much support this story has and I cannot thank you enough for continuing to read it. I am sorry to neglect you all with irregular updates. On another note, I received a review which I perhaps took too personally about this story. I'm sorry if this story is not everyone's cup of tea. At the end of the day it is a love story between two individuals, so their relationship is the focus of this story. I apologise if people I not enjoying this, but I wanted to focus on the two girls and their relationship. I had planned to write a sequel to this story, which will explore outside Hogwarts and have a bit more in terms of an actual plot line. For everyone that is enjoying it, thank you so much for your kind words and continued support, especially considering how quiet I have been with updates recently. I am aiming to improve on this and I have set aside time now at weekends to write and finish this story. I hope you enjoy this latest instalment and as it is the Easter holidays come the end of the week, I will hopefully be able to update more frequently over the next few weeks. Love to you all for your support of this story and now on with the show. Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.**

A few days after the most stressful dinner in living memory, there was another Hogsmeade trip. Hermione was getting excited at the prospect of a romantic day with Fleur. The blonde had promised Hermione a date in the wizarding village, but had been quiet on the details.

Apolline was still at Hogwarts and had already arranged to spend the day with Gabrielle. The youngest Delacour still hadn't told her mother about her relationship with Ginny, but unbeknownst to her Apolline had disclosed to Hermione that she was well aware of her youngest was doing, she was just waiting for Gabrielle to tell her. Hermione had been slightly annoyed about this initially, until Fleur explained. The Delacour matriarch had been tougher on Fleur and her chosen partner because the blonde was the first-born of the heir to the Delacour clan. Hermione thawed slightly, but was still annoyed at the third degree she had received. Fleur just laughed.

"Relax ma belle. My mother loves you, she just has to ensure that the bloodline is secure. If Gabrielle was in my position then Ginny would have received the same treatment you did." She kissed Hermione on the cheek, causing the brunette to smile.

The morning of the Hogsmeade trip, Hermione woke bright and early. She had spent the night in Fleur's room, wrapped tightly in the blonde's embrace. Fleur was still sound asleep. As Hermione listened she heard Fleur purring slightly. She giggled silently to herself. According to the book about Veela she had received at Christmas, Veela only purred when they were feeling safe and content.

A tapping on the window disrupted Hermione from her thoughts. Gently, so as not to wake Fleur, Hermione slipped out of bed and crept across to the window. Pulling back the curtains, she spotted Hedwig outside. Hermione opened the window and the snowy owl hopped inside, holding out her leg for Hermione to take the attached letter. Once her delivery was complete, Hedwig nipped affectionately on Hermione's fingers and then flew back out into the early morning sunlight. Hermione watched her disappear in the direction of the Owlery, then shut the window and climbed back into bed. Fleur immediately snuggled closer, still dead to the world. Hermione tucked a stray piece of hair behind the blonde's ear and then turned her attention to the letter.

It could only be from Harry. Wondering what he wanted so early in the morning, she tore it open and swiftly read this untidy scrawl.

 _Hey Mione_

 _In case you've forgotten, Sirius is going to be meeting us in Hogsmeade today at about 12 o'clock. I know he would want to see you, if you can make it. If you're coming meet us at the end of the village around that time._

 _See you later (maybe)_

 _Harry_

Hermione folded the letter carefully and placed it on the bedside table. She had completely forgotten that Sirius was coming. She had been so wrapped up in Fleur, the tournament, worrying about Fleur, worrying about Harry and the sudden arrival of Apolline that all thoughts of Sirius sneaking up to see Harry had been pushed from her mind.

Fleur stirred. Blinking rapidly to get the sleep out of her eyes. She smiled when she saw Hermione watching, but her face dropped when she saw the look on her girlfriend's face.

"What? What's wrong ma belle?" said Fleur urgently, sitting up abruptly.

Hermione shook her head and smiled. "Nothing. Nothing, it's just a letter I received from Harry," she said waving the letter. "He wants to meet up later."

It was Fleur's turn to frown. Hermione was lost in thought. She seemed to make a decision and bent down to kiss the blonde.

"Come with me. We are meeting up with an old friend." Hermione explained.

Fleur didn't say anything for a moment. "Are you sure Harry will want me there ma belle?" she asked in a small voice.

"I want you to come," stressed Hermione. "That is far more important. You are my girlfriend and I love you." She paused, Fleur still looked uncertain. "Please?" pleaded Hermione.

"Alright I will come, but I get to spend the morning with you."

"Absolutely," agreed Hermione. She kissed the blonde again.

Fleur suddenly smirked. "You know what would be a great start to the morning ma belle?"

Hermione just shot the blonde a questioning look, almost afraid of what the answer would be.

"If you joined me in the shower."

With that Fleur tore off her nightwear, leapt from the bed and headed for the bathroom. Hermione hesitated for a brief moment and then ran after the blonde.

After several bouts of furious love-making under the warm spray from the shower, Fleur and Hermione managed to separate themselves long enough to get ready for their date in Hogsmeade. They strolled down to the village, hand in hand, completely lost in one another. Upon entering the village Hermione let Fleur take the lead, excited to see where the blonde was going to take her on their date. The brunette kept trying to guess, but Fleur just smiled and said Hermione would find out when they got there.

Eventually after meandering through the narrow, cobbled streets Fleur stopped outside a cottage. She turned to Hermione, smiled and then pulled her inside. A fire was crackling in the corner and all around the room tables were dotted about with mismatched chairs. An elderly woman scurried up to them, when she saw them enter.

"Hello my dears. Come in, come in out of the cold. I'm Mrs Manners. Right this way, I've got my best table for you."

The old lady turned, beckoned for them to follow her and made her way through the table and chairs towards the back. For such an old woman she was surprisingly nimble and quick. She gestured for them to sit down and then disappeared, muttering something to herself.

Hermione looked around the room with interest. She hadn't realised this place even existed. They appeared to be sat in a living room, which had clearly been expanded magically to accommodate more tables. They were scattered around the room, all neatly laid with tablecloths and crockery of various designs. A cat was sat on the windowsill, watching movement outside the window. Hermione looked at Fleur, who reached across the table and grabbed hold of Hermione's hand. They were completely lost in one another. They were interrupted by the arrival of Mrs Manners who came bustling over with two glasses of water.

"Now don't you two make a fine couple" she said, before disappearing once more.

Hermione blushed at the elderly woman's comment, but couldn't help the radiant smile that came to her. Fleur's eyes shone brightly and she blew a kiss at the brunette sitting across from her.

"How do you find these places?" asked Hermione.

Fleur shrugged. "I happened to be speaking to an older student and she mentioned it. I came down during one of my free periods during the week and arranged it all. Only the best for ma belle."

"Well thank you, honestly Fleur. I don't know what I've done to deserve you." Hermione lifted the blonde's hand to her lips and planted a delicate kiss on the back of her hand.

"I do have an ulterior motive for asking you here ma belle," said Fleur, beginning to look a little sheepish.

Hermione raised her eyebrows intrigued by the reason for their visit. "Oh so you wouldn't have brought me on a romantic date unless you had to butter me up first?" Hermione said, a serious look on her face, deciding to tease the blonde a little.

"N-no, I…I…just thought…" Fleur stammered, looking shocked.

Hermione broke out into a fit of giggles at the blonde's reaction, which earned her a napkin being thrown across the table.

"That was not funny," protested Fleur.

"It kinda was," laughed Hermione. "It was so worth teasing you just to see that look on your face."

Fleur pouted, but Hermione noticed that the corner of her mouth was twitching, which meant the blonde was trying very hard not to smile.

Mrs Manners returned, this time carrying two steaming plates of food. She placed them down neatly gave a little giggle and swept away. Hermione looked down at her plate and saw she had been served Eggs Benedict. She looked at Fleur curiously.

"You don't order anything here. They just serve one thing for each meal." Fleur said, as a way of explanation.

Hermione nodded. "Well it smells delicious and it's lucky really because Eggs Benedict happens to be one of my favourite things to eat."

She tucked in with gusto, moaning at how good the food tasted. Fleur laughed and tucked into her own.

"So what was the reason for buttering my up with this date?" Hermione teased, a playful glint in her eye.

Fleur rolled her eyes in response. "I wanted to invite you to spend some of the summer with me. My grandmere has requested to meet with you."

"Okay" replied Hermione. She could tell by the way Fleur was avoiding looking directly at her that something wasn't completely right. "What's the bit you aren't telling me?"

"Well the thing is…you know my position in the Delacour clan?" Fleur asked. Hermione nodded. "Well my grandmere has decided that seeing as my mama has accepted you that you should be…" She tailored off, not finishing her sentence.

"Yes?" pushed Hermione.

Fleur sighed deeply. "My grandmere would like you presented to the entire Veela coven at this year's Summer Solstice."

There was dead silence after Fleur's statement, even the cat was not making a sound.

"Right. This isn't a big deal though right? I mean I've already got your mother's approval." Hermione was beginning to feel a little anxious.

"Yes absolutely, you have my mama's approval, this is just introducing you to the rest of my family. It will be a huge event. The only thing is my family can be a little full on and you will be the focus of everyone's attention. Veela culture is different from any other. We are very close and open."

Hermione felt calmer, but was still apprehensive. "Okay, but you'll be there though?"

"Yes absolutely, the whole way through," nodded Fleur. She grabbed hold of both Hermione's hands firmly.

Hermione nodded. "Right, well I'll speak to my parents, but I'm sure they will be fine with it." She smiled, despite the butterflies in her stomach.

Fleur looked downcast. Hermione got up and pulled her chair over beside Fleur's, before sitting back down and hugging the blonde. "This is a good thing," she said, trying to reassure the older girl. "I would love to meet your family. Besides your mother will be there and so long as I have you supporting me it will all go well."

Fleur looked slightly happier and drew Hermione into a brief kiss. Deciding that Fleur had been cheered up enough, Hermione moved her chair back across to her original place,

"Now how about we finish this delicious meal," suggested Hermione.

Fleur smiled, love and adoration shining in her eyes. They finished the rest of their meal, hardly able to keep their eyes off one another. When their plates were cleared Mrs Manners appeared from nowhere and cleaned the table with a wave of her wand. Despite protests from Hermione, Fleur paid for the meal. They thanked Mrs Manners and stepped out onto the busy street.

More students were walking around the village, enjoying the unusually pleasant weather. The sun was beating down as Hermione and Fleur made their way towards the other end of the village. It was nearing midday by the time they reached the meeting point and Harry and Ron were already stood waiting. As they approached, Hermione noticed the two boys glance at Fleur and then share a look. Fleur's hand twitched in the brunette's, but there was no other sign that she had noticed the boys' look.

"Hermione" acknowledged Harry, although his eyes were fixed on Fleur. He shot Hermione a questioning look.

"It's fine Harry, Fleur can be trusted." Hermione spoke firmly, leaving no room for disagreement.

Harry was looking at Fleur again, seemingly judging whether she was to be trusted. Ron, however, was only too eager to share his opinion on the matter.

"I'm not so sure Hermione. What's to say she won't run of blabbing to her lot about it all? I say we leave her behind, we can't trust her." He looked to Harry for support, but he wasn't looking, still focused on Fleur.

"Shut up Ronald. She can be trusted if I say she can be."

"Ma belle, it's fine I can wait here for you to finish…whatever it is you are doing." Fleur tried to calm the situation down, but Hermione wasn't having any of it.

"No I've had enough of Ron telling me and you what we can and can't do. She is coming and that is final." She glared at Ron and Harry, daring them to say otherwise.

Ron was clearly deciding whether it was worth arguing back, but Harry raised his hands in the air in a sign of submission.

"If you say we can trust her then we can" he said.

"But…but…" spluttered Ron.

Hermione ignored him. She squeezed Fleur's hand and strode past the redhead, who opening and closing his mouth, reminding Hermione strongly of a fish. Harry followed behind, with a reluctant and slightly fuming Ron bringing up the rear.

They hadn't gone far when they heard barking. Looking up they all spotted an enormous bear-like dog trotting towards them. Fleur faltered in her step, but kept moving with the others. She was beginning to wonder what the hell was going on.

"Hello Sirius," greeted Harry.

Fleur watched curiously as the dog sniffed at Harry's bag, barked in apparent delight and then turned and walked back the way it had come, looking back to check they were following.

"This is insane," Fleur muttered. "We are following a dog."

Hermione smiled, but didn't say anything.

It was hard work climbing up the side of the mountain. The higher they got, the rockier it became. It was easier for Sirius with his four paws, but by the time the four teenagers made it to the top they were extremely sweaty and out of breath.

"I usually don't mind when we get all hot and sweaty, but I prefer it when we are alone in my bedroom," whispered Fleur.

Hermione blushed profusely and playfully hit the blonde on the arm. "Fleur!"

The blonde chuckled. "Oh ma belle, you are priceless."

A bark stopped Hermione from being able to respond. Looking up they saw Sirius disappear and they hastened to follow him. He had led them into a cave. Fleur took in her surroundings. She jumped when she spotted Buckbeak in a corner. Hermione had rushed over to say hello. Fleur was about to ask Hermione what was going on when her attention was brought back to the dog. She watched with shock as the bear-like dog morphed into Sirius Black.

Hermione noticed with horror that Fleur was reaching for her wand and the brunette shot across the cave to stop the blonde from aiming a curse at Sirius. She grasped Fleur's wand arm by the wrist and brought it down between their two bodies. Fleur tried to wrestle her arm out of Hermione's grip, but the younger girl was holding on tight.

"Ma belle, move it's Sirius Black."

Fleur was fighting desperately with the brunette, trying to half get her wand free and the other half trying to protect Hermione by pushing the brunette behind her. Hermione was having none of it.

"No Fleur, you need to listen to me," Hermione shouted. "It's not what you think."

If Fleur hadn't been shocked before she was now. She stopped fighting to get free and her eyes flicked to Hermione, before focusing back on the fugitive in the corner.

"What the hell is going on ma belle?" she growled.

"I can explain everything, but you need to not curse him." Hermione waited, holding her breath, but she felt Fleur's arm relax ever so slightly. "Sirius is innocent. Last year we found out the truth, that he was not responsible for murdering Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew is in fact alive and was working for You Know Who during the First War, he was the one who betrayed Harry's parents. Sirius is innocent."

Nobody spoke. Harry had his wand out just in case Fleur made a move, Ron was watching the scene unfold, his head flicking between Fleur and Sirius.

Fleur breathed deeply. "You're innocent. Is that true?" she asked Sirius. She spoke coldly, but Hermione knew it was just the protective Veela side causing this.

Sirius nodded. "I swear it. I didn't murder Peter, or betray Lily and James. I would sooner die than have betrayed them" he croaked.

Fleur watched him for a moment and then relaxed, pocketing her wand. "Fine I believe you."

Silence filled the cave, not even Buckbeak made a noise. "You…you do?" asked Hermione, completely dumbfounded.

Fleur looked at Hermione and nodded. "Yes, if you say she's innocent, then I believe you."

Hermione kissed the blonde chastely, causing Ron to cough awkwardly and avert his eyes.

"Well now that's all sorted, what have you brought me to eat?"

The group sat down. Harry passed Sirius the chicken and filled his godfather in on everything that had happened so far, including their suspicions about Karkaroff. Hermione sat huddled up against Fleur, who appeared to be completely relaxed now she knew there was not threat to her girlfriend. Sirius was tossing the chicken bones to Buckbeak, who crunched on them happily in the far corner. When Harry reached the topic of Crouch, Sirius' expression darkened considerably. He explained his history with Crouch and warned them all to stay vigilant.

"Especially you two," he said, pointing at Harry and Fleur. "This tournament is dangerous and clearly someone is out to get Harry. I'm sure they won't hesitate to harm anyone else that gets in their way."

"The tournament is dangerous enough as it is, without some lunatic being thrown into the equation. But I will still look out for Harry." Fleur said with determination, a fire burning in her eyes.

"And for that you will have my eternal thanks," replied Sirius, bowing his head respectfully at Fleur. "Right time for you to head back up to school."

Harry looked like he was about to protest, but Sirius raised a hand to silence him. "No, no arguments, you will be late for dinner and I don't need Snivellus deducting points from Gryffindor. On another note, I don't want any of you sneaking down here to see me. It's not worth getting in trouble over and finally don't mention me by name when you're talking. Call me Snuggles and try not to send too many letters. It will look odd of a nocturnal bird keeps returning to the same place in the middle of the day."

Harry still didn't look happy about leaving his godfather behind, but he stood up anyway and swung his bag back over his shoulder. Hermione grasped Fleur's hand in her own. Fleur nodded to Sirius, which he returned.

"Stay safe all of you and remember, be vigilant, this tournament isn't over yet. Let's get Harry through it, then we can discuss who's behind it all. Right I'll follow you down to the village, hopefully I will be able to find a paper in one of the bins."

Harry hugged his godfather goodbye and the group turned to leave. Sirius transformed back into a dog and led them out of the cave. It was easier getting down the mountain than coming up. They still slipped and stumbled and more than once Hermione had to grab onto Fleur to stop herself from falling, but they eventually made it back to the edge of the village just as the sun was beginning to lower in the sky. Sirius allowed them all to pat him on the head, Fleur chose not to, then barked once more and ran off further in the village.

Hermione squeezed Fleur's hand and led her back towards the castle. Harry and Ron were following along behind in silence. When they reached the gates, the couple bade the boys goodnight and headed towards the carriage.

When they finally entered the comfort of Fleur's room, Hermione immediately headed for the bed and flopped down upon the covers. Fleur chuckled to herself and began helping the brunette out of her shoes.

"What a stressful day" mumbled Hermione, her voice muffled by the pillows.

"And here was me thinking our date was lovely," teased Fleur.

Hermione rolled over straight away, almost causing the blonde to topple over. "No that's not what I meant Fleur. I…" Hermione pouted as she realised that the older girl had been teasing her.

Fleur laughed heartily and then swept Hermione up in a deep kiss. "I understand what you meant ma belle. It was stressful meeting a convicted murderer and fugitive. It wasn't exactly what I had in mind for today, but I'm glad I did. I'm happy that you trust me with this secret."

They lost themselves in another kiss. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Fleur growled in response. Before she could say, or do anything, the door burst open and Gabrielle walked in.

"You are coming with me," the younger blonde said, hurriedly. She grasped the two girls by the hand and dragged them across the room, Hermione stumbling due to having only one shoe on.

"Gabrielle," protested Fleur. "Do you mind we were in the middle of something?!"

"I do not mind no, now you mention it," remarked Gabrielle, as she continued to drag the girls' behind her. "Mama has asked to have dinner with me and has invited Ginny along as well. There is no way I'm doing this on my own, I'm having you there for support and to act as a buffer."

Gabrielle marched her sister down the corridor, Hermione following along behind finding the whole affair hilarious. Fleur's face was a picture. The blonde looked to her girlfriend for support.

"Oh come on Fleur, you should support your sister." Hermione laughed.

Fleur was the one pouting now. "This is not the evening I had in mind ma belle," growled the blonde.

"Oh I know exactly what you had in mind," replied Hermione, suggestively. "I guess it will just have to wait for later." She smirked at the look of hunger on the blonde's face.

"Oh you are so going to make this up to me ma belle."

The trio arrived at the entrance to the same dining room as the previous evening. Gabrielle had let go of her sister's hand and knocked nervously on the door. With a slightly shaking hand she reached for the handle and opened the door. The girls stepped through. Sitting at the head of the table was Apolline, but she was not alone.

"Oh my," whispered Fleur.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello one and all. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favourite and followed. I have tried to reply to all reviews from the last chapter. There has been some sort of issue with review notifications coming to my email. I have received some reviews that aren't appearing on the page and then seeing some reviews on the page, which I have no email notification for. So if for some reason I have not replied to a review that might be why. To the guest reviews I will thank you here. I know one of you pointed out a plot hole to do with Apolline's knowledge about Ginny. I will go back and fix that at some point so thank you for helping to point it out to me. Right so thank you once more to everyone that supports this story. Not long to go now for this story. I estimate about 4 chapters after this one. On with the show. All mistakes are my own as I have no beta. Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.**

"Oh," whispered Fleur.

Apolline was sat at the head of the table, but Hermione's attention was drawn to the woman standing near the fireplace. She was an older woman, but there was a great power emanating off her; this was a woman to be reckoned with. Her eyes shone brightly, never missing a thing. Hermione knew this elderly woman was more than she seemed and to be underestimated. Hermione realised that she was looking at a full-blooded Veela, Fleur's grandmother.

"Ah ma grandbabies," exclaimed the woman.

She stepped forward her arms outstretched and both Fleur and Gabrielle dutifully hugged their grandmother. Both looked shocked at her sudden appearance at Hogwarts.

"Grandmere, what a surprise. We weren't expecting you," said Fleur, stepping back and rejoining Hermione. Gabrielle stayed at her grandmother's side.

"Why would I not come and support my granddaughter in her tournament." She squeezed Gabrielle's shoulder. "I would have been here sooner, but I was unfortunately delayed at an emergency meeting of the coven. I came as soon as I could. I am especially intrigued to meet the two mates my granddaughters have chosen."

Fleur's grandmother let go of Gabrielle and approached Hermione. The brunette immediately felt the older woman's piercing gaze, as if all her secrets could be laid bare.

"So you are the girl I have been hearing so much about."

Hermione felt nervous and butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Her nerves must have shown, because Fleur's grandmother gave her a kind smile and offered a wrinkled hand, which Hermione took.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," said the older woman, shaking Hermione's hand. "Please call me Julienne."

Hermione gave a weak smile. "Hello, it's very nice to meet you too."

"I apologise if my dear daughter gave you hard time," said Julienne, giving Apolline a playful glare. "One would have thought she would have remembered how hard the process was for her and Gustav and acted with this in mind." Julienne raised her eyebrows at her daughter, who merely rolled her eyes.

"Shall we sit down at the table Mama? We just have to wait for Miss Weasley to arrive then we can begin dinner."

The group sat around the table, Gabrielle looked a little anxious. No sooner had they done so then there was a knock at the door and the same man that had shown Hermione in when she came for dinner stepped through.

"Miss Ginny Weasley," he announced, then stepped aside to show Ginny standing nervously in the doorway.

The youngest Weasley was wearing a little blue summer dress and had clearly gone the extra mile in an attempt to make a good impression. Her brown eyes were flicking around the room nervously, they widened with surprised when she spotted Hermione sitting at the table next to Fleur.

"Ah Miss Weasley, please come in. Won't you sit down?" asked Julienne, gesturing for Ginny to take the seat next to Gabrielle.

The redhead walked quickly over to the table and sat down next to the youngest Delacour. She shot the young blonde a nervous smile. Hermione found herself smiling as she watched the couple. Julienne smiled in welcome at Ginny, and then clapped her hands and food appeared on the plates in front of them. They tucked in to the delicious looking food and Juliette turned her attention to Hermione.

"Now Miss Granger, you are in Gryffindor are you not? And a fourth year here?"

"Err yes, yes I am," replied Hermione, wanting to expand on her answer but not knowing what to say.

"And Apolline tells me that you are top of year in every subject?"

Hermione turned to the other end of the table and looked at Apolline, who was focused intently on the food on her plate. She looked up, caught Hermione's gaze and gave a small, embarrassed smile.

"Err, yes I suppose that is true, at least I do well in classes and I get good grades, but there's more to a person than just cleverness and books."

Julienne laughed. "And humble too I see. You keep a hold of this one Fleur, she's a keeper."

Hermione relaxed. At least this dinner wasn't going to be as stressful as the last; Julienne at least seemed to like her and was not interrogating her.

"I am not my daughter, Miss Granger, I am not here to determine your suitability, I have faith that Fleur and Gabrielle have both chosen well. You understand, I hope, the position our family has in the Wizarding World. My daughter was just being protective of her daughters and ensuring that you could be trusted with the responsibility that would be thrust upon your shoulders. I believe wholeheartedly that you are both the right people for my granddaughters; I can see that just by looking at the way you look at each other. Nothing but adoration and love, that is all a grandmother can ask for."

Hermione was surprised at the reaction from Fleur's grandmother. When she had realised who the older woman was, she had expected another dinner like the one before, but this was completely unexpected. It appeared as if Apolline had acted in a way that even Julienne did not agree with. Indeed Fleur's mother was noticeably quiet at this dinner, apparently her own mother's presence was enough to keep her from giving Ginny the third degree. As Hermione tuned back into the conversation she realised that Julienne was now in conversation with Ginny, who looked relaxed, but her shoulders showed her tense she was really feeling.

"Ah excellent, excellent," laughed Julienne. "Yes, yes our girls have done very well Apolline." The older woman smiled at her daughter. "Now have either of you heard about when Apolline was first dating Gustav, Fleur and Gabrielle's father, and the lengths she went to to try and keep their relationship a secret?"

The rest of dinner was spent in laughter, with Julienne sharing funny stories about Apolline. The blonde scowled at her mother, not impressed with her daughters' mates learning about all the embarrassing moments from her younger years. To her credit she was a good sport about the whole ordeal and began to laugh along with the rest.

"That was not my fault that was the llama!" she protested at one stage, causing everyone to laugh and Gabrielle laughed so hard that her drink actually came out of her nose.

Hermione could not remember laughing as much as she did that evening and Ginny was far more relaxed by the end of it. The dinner was as delicious as the last one. Hermione was so full, but she couldn't possibly turn any of the food down. Her trousers felt a lot tighter than when she started dinner. Fleur had wrapped her arm around Hermione's shoulders and was gently stroking the back of her neck. Despite the situation, Hermione found herself getting more and more turned on. Perhaps what they had started in Fleur's room had affected her more than she thought. Gabrielle chose this moment to yawn loudly.

"Ah time for bed I think," ordered Apolline. She rose from the table and Gabrielle and Ginny copied her. Hermione and Fleur made to do the same, but were stopped by Julienne.

"Just a moment Miss Granger, Fleur," asked Julienne.

Apolline bade them goodnight and left the room, quickly followed by Gabrielle and Ginny. Hermione and Fleur shared a worried and curious look.

"There is no need to look so worried my dears. I merely wanted to speak to Miss Granger, but knowing my granddaughter as I do, she would be pacing outside the room."

She looked pointedly at Fleur, who blushed slightly at how well her grandmother knew her. Julienne turned her attention to Hermione and adopted a more serious expression.

"I wanted to formally invite you to the Delacour residence for the summer. As Fleur's chosen mate you have an important role within the coven. News of your relationship has reached the ears of the whole family and they are eager to meet you. An official request for your presence has been brought to the coven."

"An official request?" gasped Fleur.

Her grandmother nodded, a grim look upon her face. "The emergency meeting that I attended was as a result of a number of worries amongst the rest of our family. There have been whispers, rumours of an old enemy rising once more. It has got some members of the coven worried and as a result our position within the family has been brought to the fore. You are the heir apparent to our coven Fleur. Hermione is your chosen mate. In these precarious times the coven seeks to ensure that the proper customs are adhered to and that means Miss Granger's presence at our residence this summer."

Fleur was biting her bottom lip and holding Hermione's hand tightly. The brunette could tell her girlfriend was troubled by this news. She squeezed the blonde's hand to show support and Fleur looked up, giving Hermione a weak smile.

"Do not look so worried Fleur," said Julienne. "They would have asked to see Miss Granger sooner, or later. The whispers about this old evil have merely sped things up." She turned to Hermione. "So Miss Granger, I imagine you need to speak to your parents about this matter, but I must insist that you appear before the coven at some point this summer, for whatever length of time."

"If I may ask a question," requested Hermione. Julienne nodded in encouragement. "Why exactly is it important for the coven to meet me?"

Julienne sighed. "Fleur is the heir apparent, as her chosen mate you will both continue the bloodline. The coven is looking for reassurance that we are in a strong position. Knowing that Fleur has already picked her mate will give them the assurances they need to ease their worries. These whispers have them on edge." Julienne smiled at the couple. "Relax my dears. This is not about accepting Miss Granger, merely calming them. There is nothing worse than a room full of agitated Veela, believe me," joked Julienne.

Fleur laughed, which relaxed Hermione more than anything else. The blonde had that effect on her. If she wasn't worried, then neither was Hermione.

"Now off to bed with both of you," said Julienne walking them towards the door.

Hermione stopped before leaving. "Just a quick question, if I may. What exactly is this old enemy the coven is worried about?"

Julienne looked grim once more. "Our old enemy is everyone's enemy my dear."

When Hermione still looked confused, Julienne carried on.

"Voldemort. The whispers and rumours are about Voldemort."

Hermione felt her blood run cold.

Hermione was lying in Fleur's bed, waiting for the blonde to join her. Julienne's last words to her were echoing in her head and she could feel worry pooling in the pit of her stomach. She wondered what these rumours and whispers meant. Was he returning? And if he was, what did that mean for Harry and the rest of the Wizarding world? Hermione was disrupted from her thoughts by Fleur sliding into bed with her.

The blonde could sense how worried her girlfriend was and immediately drew the brunette closer and against her chest. Hermione relaxed as Fleur began to stroke her hair soothingly. She breathed deeply, trying to sync her breathing with the blonde's.

"What do these whispers mean? Is he really coming back, or is it just fear?" whispered Hermione.

Fleur hesitated and sighed. "I'm not sure ma belle."

"Why did you hesitate?" asked Hermione, sitting up slightly.

Fleur sat up as well, resting a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Okay, I won't lie to you. The coven never usually gets worried for nothing. Chances are that if an emergency meeting was called then in all likelihood something has happened."

When Hermione didn't say anything the blonde sighed and continued. "It started back in the summer, with everything that happened at the Quidditch World Cup. The appearance of the Dark Mark and Death Eaters got some of the coven agitated, or at least agitated enough to begin looking into things. They noticed a number of things that began to worry them. Firstly there were the events at the World Cup, then the disappearance of Bertha Jorkins, the ministry witch and then everything that happened with the Triwizard Tournament and Harry. There have been whispers from the members of the coven in Eastern Europe. They've heard things, from other magical creatures and all signs point to him regaining power."

Hermione didn't know what to do. The threat of Voldemort had always been simmering on in the background, but Hermione wasn't sure whether she ever believed he would come back or not. Now that was being tested and she didn't know what to do. Fleur noticed how agitated Hermione had become and it pained her to see how worried the brunette was. The blonde loved Hermione more than anything in the world and hated seeing her unhappy.

Fleur cupped Hermione's face in her hands, drawing the brunette's attention back to her. "Whatever happens ma belle, know that I will protect you with everything I have. I imagine that is part of the reason why my grandmother extended the invitation to my family's residence in the summer."

"What do you mean? I thought the coven requested to meet me?" asked Hermione, slightly confused.

"Well, technically she could have refused the request. Neither of us is of age, so technically speaking a request does not have to be heeded. It's my understanding that my grandmother has done it in this way, because the coven will then feel a desire to protect you if anything was to happen with Voldemort."

Hermione was shocked. "Really? The coven will fight Voldemort to protect me?"

Fleur nodded. "Upon you being presented to the coven and all the necessary rituals and customs, you will be considered part of the coven and we protect our own. My grandmother, my mama and I all know you will never leave Harry behind, so we will make sure that we can protect you. What better way to do that than with an army of Veela?"

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But your family don't even know me. Your grandmother and mother have only just met me. How can they be willing to embroil your entire family in a battle against a madman?"

Fleur laughed. "They care because they see how much I love you. There is a bond between all Veela, so they all know how I feel about you. We may not have fought in the last war, but this time we will protect those we can."

Hermione was speechless. The love she felt for Fleur always burned deep within her and now it was an inferno. She loved the blonde with all her heart and did not want to imagine what her life would be like without her. She kissed the blonde soundly. Fleur collapsed back into the pillows, taking Hermione with her.

"Hold me Fleur," whispered Hermione.

Fleur complied, hugging Hermione close to her and waited for the brunette to fall asleep on her chest.

"I will protect you Hermione, with everything I have, until my last breath," whispered the blonde solemnly.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm back! Okay thank you once more for all your reviews, I love getting an email with a notification of a review so thank you. In response to one review I completely agree with Hermione being a strong individual. I have every intention of Hermione being that strong person that she is, I just wanted to show that developing, rather than her being strong straight away. Sort of how a person's situation can cause them to tap into a strength they didn't know they had. I have plans for a sequel so even though this story ends soon I already have a plan for how to continue. Thank you again for all the reviews, follows and favourites. It's overwhelming to see how much support this story has. If I carry on writing at the rate I am, then this story will be complete by the end of the week (hopefully!). I'm not promising it will be that soon, because I have a hen party this weekend, but it will certainly be complete by this time next week. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter, for those of you that don't like it there is a small sex scene at the end after a request from YesSir23. Just thought I would say in case some don't like that. Anyways I will shut up and let you all read and hopefully enjoy! Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Hermione tried her best over the next few weeks to ignore the feeling of worry that was building in the pit of her stomach. Harry had noticed that something was bothering his friend, but whenever he asked she shrugged him off and said everything was fine. In truth, Hermione had not been able to get Julienne's words out of her mind. The more she thought about events that had happened since the summer, the more she thought the whispers might have some truth to them. It wasn't just the appearance of Death Eaters and the Dark Mark, or the disappearance of Bertha Jorkins. The attack on Mad Eye Moody before term started kept creeping up in her thoughts on the matter. Perhaps that fitted into events somehow. He was after all Dumbledore's friend and responsible for a number of Death Eaters being arrested after the first Wizarding War. Wouldn't eliminating him make it easier for Voldemort to rise again?

Hermione didn't have much time to dwell on her musings. The Third and Final task of the Triwizard Tournament was fast approaching and Hermione was beginning to worry about both Harry and Fleur get through the tournament unscathed. Just one more task and the danger to the both of them would be over, at least for now. Harry's name being entered was clearly someone hoping he would come to harm, another hint that something was not right within the Wizarding World.

Fleur was hard at working training. Her mother and grandmother were remaining at Hogwarts until the tournament was over. Julienne had told Fleur that she was staying to support her granddaughter, but she had secretly disclosed to Hermione that the coven wanted to ensure that the heir apparent was protected until she could safely return to her family.

Hermione was attempting to be impartial and help both Fleur and Harry. They were going to meet Ludo Bagman at the Quidditch pitch to discover what the Final Task would entail, but Hermione couldn't help but feel uneasy. The day of the meeting Hermione woke up next to Fleur and couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. All throughout lessons, she was distracted by the uneasiness that was building. The sooner the damn tournament was over, the better.

At dinner that evening she merely pushed the food around her plate. Fleur watched her worriedly. She knew her girlfriend had lost her appetite. She had been eating less and less as the day went on and now was eating nothing.

"Come on ma belle. You have to eat something. Not eating will cause me to pick up that fork and start feeding you myself." Fleur smirked.

"You wouldn't dare," challenged Hermione, watching Fleur carefully.

Fleur shot Hermione a look that clearly said "Try me". Deciding that the blonde would probably follow through with her threat, Hermione picked up her fork and began eating. Fleur nodded approvingly, but continued to watch her girlfriend carefully.

Harry coughed slightly. "Erm, Fleur it's time for us to head down to the Quidditch pitch."

Fleur nodded in agreement and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Won't be long ma belle." She turned to Ginny and Gabrielle. "Make sure she eats a bit more, I like my woman with curves." She winked at Ginny and smirked at the blush forming on her girlfriend's cheeks.

Fleur kissed Hermione once more, waved goodbye to Ginny and Gabrielle and then followed Harry out of the Great Hall. Hermione watched them go, a frown creasing her features. That uneasy feeling was only building and she suddenly felt quite sick.

"Relax Mione, they will be fine. They're only going down to the Quidditch pitch." Ginny tried to reassure her friend.

Hermione tried to look reassured, but didn't feel it. She finished up as much dinner as she could and then stood up to leave. She figured she would head to the library and do a bit of reading. Fleur would know where to find her; she had an uncanny ability for knowing where Hermione was. As she made her way through the Entrance Hall towards the staircase a feeling of fear gripped at her insides, coiling around inside her stomach. She let instinct lead her and felt her legs carry her swiftly out of the oak front doors.

She wasn't sure why she was running, all she knew was that something wasn't right and Fleur was in danger. She flew down the grassy slopes towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She slowed down and peered through the darkness for any sign of Fleur or Harry. She heard a twig snap and turned to look into the forest for the source of the noise. She squinted through the gloom. She couldn't be sure, but felt as if there was someone, or something standing just beyond her line of sight in the trees. She could see something moving. Terror gripped her and she found herself unable to move.

"Hermione," shouted a voice.

She turned to see Harry sprinting towards her.

"Harry, what's happened? Where's Fleur?" shouted Hermione.

Harry skidded to a halt beside her, gasping for breath. "She's...fine...she's back...there." He was breathing heavily. "I have to...find Dumbledore."

Without another word he ran off in the direction of the oak front doors.

Hermione glanced towards the tree line, but saw nothing. Without another thought she turned and ran in the direction Harry had come from. _Please let Fleur be okay. Please let Fleur be okay._ She chanted this mantra over and over, pushing her legs to move faster. Suddenly she hit something and went sprawling. She hit the ground hard, wincing in pain as she turned to see what she had tripped over.

"Fleur!" screamed Hermione.

She hurried over to her girlfriend who was lying motionless on the ground. Panic gripped Hermione, but she calmed when she noticed the rising and falling of the blonde's chest. She heard pounding footsteps coming closer and peered through the darkness, desperate for help.

"Help!" shouted Hermione. "Help, we're over here."

Dumbledore appeared out of the gloom, closely followed by Harry. Hermione had never been so relieved.

"Please you have to help her, she won't wake up." Desperation laced Hermione's voice as the head master knelt down next to Fleur's unconscious form.

Dumbledore said nothing, just knelt down and examined Fleur. After a few tense moments, he smiled at Hermione.

"You can relax Miss Granger. She has just been stunned."

Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief. She was holding Fleur's hand so tightly, afraid to let go. Dumbledore waved his wand and muttered the counter curse under his breath. Fleur blinked rapidly and then shot up, startling Hermione.

"Crouch," she shouted. "Crouch, where is he?" Her head was turning rapidly in every direction, until she spotted Dumbledore looking at her.

"Mr Potter has explained what he has seen. May I ask what you saw?" Dumbledore's voice was barely above a whisper. Whilst talking to Fleur he had raised his wand and something silver had shot out of the tip and rushed away in the direction of the Beauxbatons' carriage.

Fleur squeezed Hermione's hand and took a deep breath. "Well I was walking back to the castle with Harry when we heard something moving in the forest. We moved slightly closer and that's when we saw Mr Crouch appear. He was muttering nonsense, something about his wife and son, and he was talking to a tree. Almost as if he didn't really know where he was and as if he couldn't see us. Then he snapped out of it and said we had to warn you about something."

Dumbledore nodded, a slight frown on his face. "Then what happened?"

"Well Harry said he would run and get someone and I stayed with Crouch. I looked around for where Harry had gone and next thing I know I'm waking up to you all." Fleur turned to Hermione and smiled. "I'm fine ma belle. Honestly, not even a scratch."

Hermione hadn't even been aware that tears were falling slowly down her cheek. Fleur leaned closer to the brunette and kissed her chastely, not wanting to display any more affection in front of Dumbledore. She broke apart from Hermione when they heard more footsteps coming.

Apolline and Julienne were running towards them. Hermione was amazed at her swiftly Fleur's grandmother could run. Fleur struggled to her feet and helped Hermione off the floor. Dumbledore stood to greet the Delacour women.

"Fleur! Fleur!" Apolline's terrified voice carried clearly across the grounds.

Fleur was swept up in a tight hug as soon as her mother reached her, Julienne not far behind. "What has happened here?" demanded Apolline, her French accent coming through thick in her fury.

Dumbledore held out his hands, trying to calm the situation down. "Please calm yourself Madam Delacour. Fleur is fine, she was merely stunned. It appears that Mr Crouch has made a reappearance. I will send for Professor Moody and together we will search the grounds."

"Crouch attacked my daughter," screeched Apolline. "One of your Ministry employees."

"No, I don't believe he did," replied Dumbledore. "I will not lie to you, I am unsure of events this evening, but I will endeavour to find out exactly what happened here."

A gruff noise came from the direction of the castle, announcing Moody's arrival.

"Sorry Albus, damn leg means I can't get anywhere fast." Moody came to halt by the group, his wand already drawn. His magical eye was whizzing around in its socket, making Hermione feel sick. "I bumped into Snape, who told me about Potter running in shouting about Crouch. I came as soon as I could."

Dumbledore nodded and turned back to Apolline. "Perhaps it would be best for Fleur to return to the Beauxbatons carriage. A good sleep and a full meal and I'm sure she will be fine."

Apolline was still fuming. "I want some answers. My daughter is attacked and you just send her on her merry way with advice for a hot meal and sleep. That's not good enough." Apolline was screeching.

"Apolline that is enough," Julienne interjected. "Fleur is fine, look at her. Dumbledore has said she was stunned, no more. There is no need to argue with Professor Dumbledore. Now we will take his advice and return to the carriage." Julienne turned to Dumbledore. "If you are agreeable, I would ask that Miss Granger returns with us also. Nothing can get one over a shock quite like a loved one being close by."

Dumbledore bowed respectfully. "Of course Madam Delacour. Professor Moody perhaps you could escort Harry back up to Gryffindor Tower and then return so we can commence our search. If you happen to see Severus, perhaps you could send him along too."

Moody nodded and turned to Harry. "Come along Potter."

Hermione nodded to Harry. She grasped Fleur's hand tighter and then followed her, Apolline and Julienne in the direction of the carriage. All the brunette wanted was to be safely tucked up against Fleur in the safety of the blonde's bedroom. It was a silent walk back to the carriage. Apolline ushered them inside quickly, firmly shutting the door behind them.

"Right off to bed with you, you've had a trying evening," said Apolline softly.

Fleur nodded, accepted a hug from her mother and grandmother, then turned and led Hermione up the staircase to bed. Hermione turned as they reached the top of the stairs and glanced at Julienne. They shared a look; each knowing what was on the other's mind. Julienne nodded and Hermione allowed herself to be led down the corridor by Fleur.

Once safely inside Fleur's bedroom, Hermione led the blonde over to the bed and gently pushed her to sit down. Fleur compiled, knowing her girlfriend needed to take care of her. Slowly the brunette began stripping Fleur of her clothes, kissing her as she moved. Hermione needed to know for sure that her girlfriend was okay. Once Fleur was completely naked, Hermione reached over to grab a spare pair of pyjamas. Fleur stopped her though and swapped their positions. She took her time undressing Hermione, showing just as much care. Once Hermione was divested of all her own clothes, Fleur stood her up and drew back the covers of the bed. They both slipped under the sheets and Hermione immediately snuggled closer to Fleur, kissing her neck. Fleur moaned deep in her throat and made to roll on top of the brunette.

"No Fleur you need to rest," protested Hermione.

"No," argued Fleur. "I need you. Please Hermione I need you tonight."

Hermione didn't look convinced.

"Ma belle I was only stunned, nothing more. I need to feel you tonight," murmured Fleur.

Hermione looked deep into Fleur's eyes. She finally nodded and smiled. Fleur shared her smile and kissed the brunette deeply. Hermione moaned and when Fleur tried to roll on top of her again she allowed it.

They soon gave into their passion, their limbs entwining and their breathing getting heavier. Hermione felt an ache building in her core. Fleur made to slide her hand down towards Hermione's folds, but the brunette stopped her. Fleur looked at her in confusion, to be met by a smile. Hermione rolled them over and straddled the blonde. Fleur was about to protest, but instead moaned when Hermione latched onto a nipple and began to suck and lick the nub.

Fleur tangled her hands in her girlfriend's hair. Hermione continued her ministrations and made her way down the blonde's body, kissing and sucking as she went. The brunette finally reached her goal and blew on Fleur's already dripping wet pussy. Fleur moaned, Hermione's name falling from her lips in a whisper. The brunette had no intention of teasing her girlfriend tonight. No tonight was going to be gentle, the exchanging of love between two souls.

Hermione kissed Fleur's clit and began to tongue the girl's centre. Fleur's head slammed back into the pillows and her hands gripped the sheets tightly. She was moaning loudly and her hips were rising in time with Hermione's tongue lashing. She could feel the wetness pouring out of her and Hermione was savouring it all. Deciding that her girlfriend had been worked up enough, Hermione drew her mouth away. Fleur growled in protest. This growl soon turned into another throaty moan as Hermione entered her with two fingers.

Hermione climbed up the blonde's body, never stilling her fingers which thrusted in deep, but not enough to hurt. She wanted to be gentle tonight. Fleur kissed her hungrily, savouring the taste of herself on the brunette's lips. Hermione was enjoying all the moans and sounds she was ripping from her girlfriend's throat and began to circle Fleur's clit with her thumb. She thrust her fingers in deep, adding another one and hitting that spot which would send Fleur wild.

Deciding that she shouldn't be the only one experiencing such pleasure, Fleur carefully slipped her hand between their bodies. Hermione ripped her mouth away from the blonde's and moaned as she felt Fleur's fingers enter her. The brunette moaned into the older girl's neck as she felt the pleasure building in the pit of her stomach.

They were moving together, each thrusting into the other, in perfect rhythm. The only sounds in the room were breathy moans, whispers of love and the sounds of their fingers thrusting into one another. Hermione could feel her climax building.

"I'm going to come. Come with me," gasped Hermione.

Fleur groaned and speeded up her thrusts. She knew that she wasn't going to last much longer. Hermione's walls were tightening as she was brought closer to the edge by Fleur. Hermione threw her head back as her climax hit and felt a flood of moisture coat her hand as Fleur came. Fleur kept up her thrusts, prolonging Hermione's orgasm. She had screamed Hermione's name in a breathy moan as she came and she came hard. They both slowed their thrusts down and groaned when they pulled their fingers out. Hermione collapsed on top of Fleur, listening to the blonde's heart pounding in her chest.

"That...was...amazing," gasped Fleur, breathing heavily.

Hermione didn't have the energy to respond, merely nodded against Fleur's chest. She kissed each of Fleur's breasts and then claimed the blonde's lips sloppily.

"Now we sleep," murmured Hermione.

Fleur chuckled and wrapped her arms tighter around the brunette. Her eyes felt heavy and she soon drifted off into a deep and contented sleep. Hermione was not finding sleep so easily. She lay listening to Fleur's deep breathing, her brain racing. She felt sleepy, but she was too transfixed on the events from the evening.

Crouch had reappeared and Hermione was asking herself a number of questions. Where had he been? What had he wanted to warn Dumbledore about? And where was he now? Hermione went over and over what she knew about him so far. He hadn't looked well the last time he had been seen and had apparently been missing work, but that didn't shed any light on why he had suddenly appeared at Hogwarts, having seemingly lost his mind. Then Fleur had been attacked and Crouch had disappeared. There couldn't have been much time between Harry leaving Fleur and Crouch, Hermione bumping into Harry and then Hermione finding Fleur. Somehow in that time Crouch had disappeared. But if he had been out of his mind, how had he vanished without Hermione seeing or hearing him? The brunette was puzzled as these thoughts raced through her brain one after the other. She thought back to the worries that were building in the Veela community about Voldemort rising once more. Too many strange things were happening in Hermione's eyes and she mentally added this evening's happenings to the list of suspicious and worrying events happening in the Wizarding World. She hoped with everything she had that the Veela's rumours were wrong, but the brunette couldn't help but feel that the events were all connected. She didn't know how, but her gut was telling her that something was very, very wrong in the Wizarding World.

Fleur gave a little grunt in her sleep, startling the brunette from her thoughts. The blonde looked so content in sleep. Hermione knew that Fleur would protect her with everything she had, but what the brunette also knew was that she would do the same for the blonde.

"I love you Fleur Delacour," whispered Hermione, brushing hair away from the blonde's face.

Hermione watched Fleur sleep for a few more moments, before snuggling closer to the blonde and willing herself to sleep.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay so I lied, there will be 21 chapters not 20! I started writing this and ideas just kept coming and coming, so I have decided to leave this as a filler chapter to explain the reasons why Fleur's grandmother was so laidback about Fleur being attacked and then have the next chapter as the Final Task, otherwise there will be too much of a time jump within the chapter. I am leaving for a hen party tomorrow and I don't get back until Sunday, so this story will be on a slight break until after, but I hope to have the next chapter up on Monday. I'm sorry I wasn't able to finish it this week, but I had to sort out a family problem, which took up all of yesterday's writing time. Sorry again, but we are nearly at the end. Thank you all for your support. You are all amazing people and thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favourites. I know I say that every time but it is so true. You guys motivate me to write and I am enjoying sharing this story with you all. Anyways enough of my waffle on with the show. Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling**

Hermione awoke the following morning and stretched her sore, aching muscles. She hadn't had the best night's sleep. She had lain awake for hours, her worries chasing one another across her mind until finally she succumbed to sleep. Fleur was still fast asleep, a peaceful look upon her face. Slipping out gently from Fleur's embrace, Hermione got out of bed and crept across the room. She wrapped a dressing gown tight around her, looked once more at Fleur's sleeping form, and then slipped out of the door.

She headed towards the main foyer of the carriage. She was looking for the kitchen that she knew was somewhere in the depths of the Beauxbatons' home. Hermione had decided that to ease the stress that Fleur was currently under, she was going to make her blonde girlfriend breakfast in bed. She reached the top of the staircase and began heading down, wondering where the kitchen was. As she reached the bottom, she heard raised voices coming from her right. Hermione hesitated, but when she heard Apolline's raised voice the brunette gave into her curiosity and headed for the commotion.

Hermione followed the sound of voices until she came to a wooden door at the end of a passageways lined with portraits. Taking a deep breath, she knocked and opened the door. It was a lavishly decorated living room, with squashy armchairs and sofas in blue velvet. Apolline was standing by the roaring fireplace in the corner facing Julienne, who was sat on one of the sofas looking very regal. Apolline was looking furious, whilst Julienne appeared to be quite calm though defiance was shining in her eyes.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, I just heard raised voices and wanted to check you were alright," said Hermione, timidly.

Apolline was breathing heavily through her nose and turned away to face the fireplace.

"Good morning Miss Granger. I apologise, I was merely having a discussion with my daughter. It appears she is not at all happy with me this morning." Julienne smiled kindly at Hermione, but her eyes kept flicking towards her daughter.

"Not happy," shouted Apolline. "Of course I'm not happy. My daughter, your granddaughter, was attacked last night and you did nothing. You just stood there, said nothing to Dumbledore about the safety of his grounds and one of the employees from his government attacking Fleur and then just had us all walk back to the carriage. It's like you don't even care."

Apolline was breathing heavily, as if she had just run a marathon. Julienne however had stood up in a fury.

"How dare you accuse me of not caring, how dare you!" screeched Julienne.

Hermione actually stepped back towards the door. Julienne's eyes had changed colour and were flashing yellow at Apolline. She was getting taller and Hermione could feel the older woman's magic radiating off of her. This was one very pissed off Veela. Even Apolline had stepped back under her mother's fury, but nothing was stopping Julienne.

"I care more than you realise, dear daughter. Or have you forgotten so easily what our family went through during Voldemort's war last time. Your sister..." At this point Julienne choked up and her voice failed her. Tears were falling from her eyes and she blinked rapidly to try and stop them. She took a deep breath and tried to continue, but her voice was breaking in places. "Remember Aurelie."

Apolline was crying now, tears cascading down her cheeks. She rushed towards her mother and enveloped in a hug, chanting "I'm sorry" over and over again. The two women were sobbing uncontrollably into each other. Deciding that this was a private moment, Hermione opened the door and slipped out the room, quietly shutting the door behind her. She wondered who Aurelie was and what had happened to her.

She reached the bottom of the staircase again and asked for directions to the kitchen. She finally arrived in the kitchen to find it deserted. She began looking through the cupboards and then set about making Fleur a delicious breakfast. Hermione loaded up a tray with a plate of French toast she had made and performed a tricky bit of transfiguration on a fork to turn it into a rose and added that to the tray in a tall glass. Finally she added a strong cup of French roast coffee to the tray and made her way back out of the kitchen and up the staircase towards Fleur's room.

She balanced the tray carefully and opened the door to find Fleur still fast asleep in bed, now hugging Hermione's pillow tightly. Hermione chuckled at the sight, then moved over to the bed, setting the tray down on the bedside table. She carefully climbed on top of Fleur and began kissing along her neck, across the line of her jaw and then up towards her lips. Fleur stirred from her sleep and rolled onto her back. She blinked rapidly to get the sleep out of her eyes and smiled when she saw Hermione.

"Good morning ma belle," greeted Fleur, who sat up and capture Hermione's lips in a delicate kiss.

"Mmmm, morning," whispered Hermione. "I've made you breakfast." She climbed off of Fleur and reached over to the bedside table to retrieve the breakfast tray.

Fleur sat up more against the pillows and looked with surprise at what her girlfriend had made her."Well you've been busy this morning ma belle." Fleur leaned forward and kissed Hermione. "Thank you I love it and you."

Fleur then picked up a fork and began tucking in with gusto. She moaned as she tasted the French toast. Hermione smiled at how much the blonde was enjoying her breakfast. Fleur held out the fork for Hermione to taste a bite.

The brunette spent most of breakfast being fed alternate bites by Fleur, but couldn't honestly complain. She contemplated asking Fleur about who Aurelie was, but decided not to ruin the moment. Fleur cleaned the whole plate and passionately kissed Hermione to thank her. They were startled from the kiss when the tray slipped and the plate clattered the floor.

Hermione squeaked and jumped at the noise, causing Fleur to laugh. The brunette got off the bed and picked up the plate, her face burning with embarrassment at the noise she had made. Deciding that it was probably wise to remove the tray, before there were any more accidents, Hermione padded over to the coffee table and placed it down. She squeaked again when she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She hadn't heard Fleur getting up off the bed, but relaxed into her girlfriend's embrace. Fleur had rested her chin on Hermione's shoulder. The blonde turned her head and began kissing and sucking Hermione's neck, hard enough to leave a mark. The brunette turned and kissed Fleur passionately. She began pushing them both in the direction of the bathroom. There was only one way to make this morning even better and that was hot shower sex.

They stumbled into the bathroom, still kissing one another. Fleur waved her hand and the shower started. Hermione's hands were scrabbling all over Fleur's body, taking delight in her girlfriend not having any clothes on. The brunette grasped a breast and kneaded it, eliciting a moan from the blonde. Fleur, deciding that Hermione had far too many clothes on, ripped the dressing gown from the brunette's body and tore through the nightshirt that Hermione had put on first thing in the morning. Hermione loved this side of Fleur and she couldn't deny how much it turned her on.

They relished the feel of one another skin on skin and Hermione could feel wetness already pooling between her legs. Fleur felt behind her for the shower door and opened it. She dragged Hermione through and under the warm spray of the water. The blonde pushed Hermione up against the cold tiles, causing the brunette to squeak, but this soon turned to a moan when Fleur thrust three fingers deep inside her. Hermione tore her mouth away to take in air and looked straight into Fleur's eyes. Passion and desire were clearly visible in her eyes and Hermione felt herself getting wetter. Her hips moved in time with Fleur's thrusts and she felt pleasure building in her core. Hermione had to place one hand on the glass door and another on the tiles behind her to keep herself in place. She closed her eyes as the pleasure mounted.

"No I want to see your eyes as I make you come," panted Fleur.

Hermione struggled to open her eyes, but managed it. She was breathing heavily, wanting her climax to come more than her next breath.

"Oh fuck, Fleur!" Hermione screamed as her orgasm took her. It was lucky that Fleur was strong, because Hermione's knees gave way and she would have collapsed if Fleur's body hadn't been holding her up.

The only sounds in the room were the spray of the water pouring out the shower and Hermione's heavy breathing as she shuddered still from her intense climax. Fleur was looking smug at how hard she had made her girlfriend come and was slowly stroking herself to the memory of the look in Hermione's eyes as she orgasmed.

Hermione noticed Fleur's fingers easily slipping through her own wet folds and batted the blonde's hand away. The brunette sunk to her knees and eagerly took Fleur in her mouth. The blonde let out a loud, throaty moan and grasped the back of Hermione's head, pushing her to go harder and deeper. Hermione smiled at the reaction she was getting from Fleur and eagerly thrust her tongue into Fleur's opening, groaning at the taste of moisture that met her tongue. She pushed her tongue in as far as it would go, hungrily taking everything Fleur had to offer. Hermione brought her hand up and rubbed Fleur's clit with her thumb in time with her thrusting tongue. She pulled out to mewls of protest from Fleur which quickly gave way to a groan and a slamming noise as Fleur's head smacked the shower door when the brunette entered her with her fingers. The blonde didn't even flinch, she just kept pushing the back of Hermione's head. Hermione thrust in deep, hitting that spot that sent Fleur wild again and again. Her tongue had replaced her thumb and was now licking and sucking the blonde's clit. Hermione could tell Fleur was close, her walls were tightening around the fingers thrusting into her, her legs quivering and shaking as her climax built. Fleur thrashed around above, desperate for the sweet release that she knew was coming. Fleur was palming her own breasts, tweaking the nipples. With a final thrust of fingers and a long suck on her clit, Fleur was coming, pearly liquid pouring out of her, coating Hermione's fingers. The brunette didn't let up, she kept tonguing Fleur's clit, prolonging the blonde's orgasm. Fleur slid down to meet Hermione on the floor of the shower, the brunette's fingers still inside her.

They both sat on the floor, the water cascading down upon them. Hermione withdrew her fingers and Fleur almost came again as she watched her girlfriend lick them clean, savouring every last drop. Their lips met in a passionate, yet sloppy kiss, Fleur enjoying the taste of herself on Hermione's lips.

They stayed in the shower, slowly cleansing one another's skin with soap and kisses, until the water began to run cold. They exited the shower and Fleur took her time drying every inch of Hermione's skin and then wrapped her up in a dressing gown. Hermione returned the favour and kissed the blonde soundly. They stepped back into the bedroom and collapsed upon the unmade bed.

They were just beginning to contemplate another round of furious love-making when they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Fleur growled and stormed over, ready to hurl whoever it was back down the corridor. Gabrielle looked rather shocked when her sister opened the door, with messy hair and a robe that wasn't quite done up tightly enough. The youngest Delacour raised an eyebrow at Fleur and grinned when she took in Hermione's appearance as she sat on the bed.

"Well you two have had sex already this morning," teased Gabrielle.

Hermione blushed, but Fleur looked less than happy.

"Yes we have and we were about to again, before you interrupted us, so this had better be good little sister, or you may find yourself flying back down the corridor," growled Fleur.

Gabrielle held her hands up in surrender, but Hermione didn't miss the worry etched on her face.

"It's mama and Grandmere, they're acting really odd this morning." Gabrielle bit her bottom lip.

Fleur did nothing for a moment, then opened the door and let her sister in. She led Gabrielle over to the sofa and sat her down. Hermione felt a bit awkward and made to leave, but Fleur shook her head and gestured for her to join them. Hermione did so, not quite sure whether to reveal what she walked in on that morning.

"Explain everything Gabrielle," asked Fleur gently.

"Well I went down to breakfast a short while ago and they were just sat at opposite ends of the table and they weren't speaking. They both looked like they had been crying too, their eyes were all red and puffy and mama looked like she hadn't slept at all. Her eyes were all bloodshot."

Fleur frowned at her sister's explanation, not quite sure what to say in response. "I wonder what is wrong, that isn't like them at all. Most of the time you can hardly shut Grandmere up."

Hermione bit her lip. "Err, I think I might be able to help," she said, in a timid voice.

Both Fleur and Gabrielle turned to her with surprised looks.

Hermione sighed and then went on. "Well I was on my way to make breakfast and I heard raised voices. I went to investigate and I walked in on the two of them arguing. Your mother was angry at your grandmother's reaction to Fleur being attacked and then Apolline accused your grandmother of not caring about you. The next thing I know your grandmother has seen red and starts shouting at your mother, saying something about what the family went through during Voldemort's reign last time and then mentioned someone called Aurelie."

At the mention of Aurelie, both Gabrielle and Fleur breathed in sharply and turned to one another sharing an anxious look. Hermione's eyes kept flicking between the both of them. Clearly Apolline had made a wrong move and brought up something that should have been left well alone. Fleur turned to a confused Hermione, still looking quite anxious. Fleur took a deep breath and looked at Gabrielle, who nodded in silent agreement to whatever Fleur was about to say.

"Aurelie was my aunt," began Fleur. "During Voldemort's war on Wizarding Britain she left France, despite the family's protests to join in the fight against him. She was the youngest of my grandmother's children. Anyway she started fighting against Voldemort. She joined up with Dumbledore and was tasked with hunting down Death Eaters. She managed to find quite a few and they were either arrested, or killed in a duel. She was quite the ferocious fighter. My family were not too impressed with Dumbledore, they didn't like that he was encouraging my aunt to take part in the fight. The rest of the family were doing their bit. They helped set up a smuggling route between Britain and France and were the reason that so many muggleborns were able to escape persecution from Voldemort and his followers. They wanted Aurelie to carry on with that, rather than get involved in the actual fighting, but she was too headstrong and refused to listen. One day some representatives from the French Ministry turned up on our doorstep. There had been an ambush and my aunt had been captured. All they told us was that Dumbledore had got some intel on one of Voldemort's most loyal Death Eaters and he asked my aunt if she would follow it up. She never came back." The room was silent. Hermione didn't know what to say. Fleur sighed and then carried on. "No one knows what exactly happened, or what went wrong. They never found her body."

"So...so she might still be...alive," said Hermione.

Fleur shook her head. "No, one of the Death Eaters that was arrested after Voldemort fell gave an account of what happened to her after she was captured. The Death Eater Aurelie had been sent to apprehend was the one that...did it. It nearly killed my grandmother when she heard what my aunt went through, but she said she needed to know. They killed her when they had no more use for her, but the Death Eater on trial had no idea what happened to her body after that. My grandmother was never the same after that. She laughed less and if anyone mentions Aurelie's name she goes silent. Her death crushed the whole family. That's why my mother reacted in the way she did after I was attacked. She blamed Dumbledore for what happened to her sister. My grandmother on the other hand reacted the way she did, because in her eyes I was still alive. I wasn't hurt and I was still breathing. She knows what it is like to lose a child and she didn't blame Dumbledore either. Aurelie was headstrong. She would have gone and fought even if Dumbledore had said no, but my mother doesn't see it that way."

There was stony silence. Hermione felt like crying. The emotion with which Fleur had spoken, showed just how hard the family had been hit by Aurelie's death. Gabrielle was staring at a spot on the floor.

Hermione opened and closed her mouth a few times, wondering whether to ask the question she had. She took a deep breath. "Who...do you know...the Death Eater...the one that Dumbledore had the intel on, the one who...?"

"Bellatrix...Bellatrix Lestrange."

Hermione felt sick. She felt anger and sadness at what the Delacour family had gone through. Seeing this reaction from Fleur and Gabrielle and earlier the look in Julienne's eyes at the mention of Aurelie's name and Apolline's reaction once she had said it, Hermione didn't ever want to see that much hurt. There and then Hermione vowed that she would do anything to protect Fleur and her family. If Voldemort did come back, then Hermione would be ready. She would be ready to help fight and defeat him and anyone that supported him.

The Third Task was nearly upon them and Hermione couldn't help but feel as if everything was building to that. Instinct was telling her that a storm was brewing and they had all better be ready when it got here. Until then she would help Fleur and Harry prepare for the Final Task and pray that both came through it unscathed. If anything ever happened to the blonde, Hermione didn't know what she would do.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Please don't hate me I am so sorry for being absent. I have returned from a hen do, which was extremely entertaining. To put it simply, we had so much fun that one of the girls (not me) ended up breaking their elbow! I don't quite know how she managed it to be honest with you! Anyway thank you once more all you lovely people for your reviews, favourites and follows of this story. I love each and every one of you for reading this story. I can remember starting it and worrying about how it would be received, but I'm so happy I did because you are all amazing. I have tried to make up for my absence over the weekend by writing an extra long chapter, so I can say that this one is the longest I have ever written. I hope you enjoy it. Only 2 more to go after this. All mistakes are my own as I do not have a beta. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: All characters and names belong to J.K. Rowling.**

The day of the Final Task had arrived. Hermione barely slept the night before. She had tried not to stay over at Fleur's, arguing that the blonde needed to rest, but Fleur wasn't having any of it and demanded the brunette stay with her. Hermione had snuggled close to Fleur, but sleep never came to her. She had been thinking and worrying about this task and now it was upon them. A horrible feeling had settled in the pit of her stomach, the same as the one before Fleur was attacked and Hermione knew that only meant one thing: something bad was going to happen. She pushed it to the back of her mind and tried to ignore it.

She pretended that she had had a good night's sleep, but in truth felt sick to her stomach. Fleur was smiling and being affectionate, but the brunette could tell that she was nervous. Hermione wasn't even thinking about her exams. She had History of Magic today and for the first time in her school career she couldn't give a damn about revising. All she wanted was to get through today and get the Third task over and done with. Only then could she relax and put the worries that had been building for several weeks behind her.

At breakfast Fleur watched on concerned as Hermione chased her cereal around the bowl, until it was soggy and mushy. The blonde tried to encourage her girlfriend to eat, but to no avail. Hermione just smiled weakly at Fleur and said she wasn't hungry. Harry wasn't faring much better. He was incredibly pale and hadn't even bothered putting food in front of himself. As breakfast was ending, Hermione spotted McGonagall approaching them.

"Ah Miss Delacour and Mr Potter, the champions families have arrived. You will be excused from today's timetable to spend time with them. If you will proceed through the side door, you will find them waiting for you in the chamber beyond." McGonagall smiled at all of them, cast a worried look at Hermione and Harry and then turned to go back up to the top table.

Fleur turned to face Hermione and kissed her soundly on the lips. She lingered longer than normal, knowing that her girlfriend needed to know everything would be alright. Hermione smiled and hugged Fleur, holding on tightly. She never wanted to lose the blonde, never.

Fleur stood up and made to leave, but stopped when she saw Harry hadn't moved.

"Harry, are you not coming to see your family?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "It's not as if the Dursleys have made their way up here. I'm just going to go and sit in the back of History of Magic whilst these guys take their exam."

Fleur looked sad for a moment, then nodded, kissed Hermione once more and departed from the table. Before she went through the side door, she turned and saw Hermione watching her. She smiled and waved at the brunette then slipped through the door.

Immediately she saw her mother and grandmother standing with Gabrielle in the corner. She knew they would be here, because they had been for some time, but what she did not expect was her father standing there, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He smiled and strode forward as soon as he saw her, sweeping her into a big hug.

"Ah Fleur, my little petal, I am so proud of you," he bellowed.

Fleur had missed her father. He was slightly smaller than her mother, with dark, greying hair and a small beard. He was getting slightly chubby in his old age, but that just made him better to hug. He rarely shouted and usually was the life and soul of parties. Fleur was so happy that he was at Hogwarts that she could barely stop the tears from falling.

"Where is your Hermione, ma petal?" he asked, looking around for any sign of another girl.

"She has exams papa, so won't be able to join us," replied Fleur, still hugging her father tightly.

"What a shame. Well I will just have to meet the girl who has captured my daughter's heart later, along with this Ginny have heard about." He laughed as Gabrielle groaned and rolled her eyes.

Fleur laughed, then spotted a group of redheads in the corner, who were waiting patiently. As Fleur looked around she noticed Diggory with his parents and Krum with his family, who were staring daggers at the Delacours, but there was no champion with the group of redheads. As Fleur looked at them it all clicked into place. Telling her family she would be back soon, she turned and ran out of the room back into the Great Hall. She spotted Harry just about to leave with Hermione and Ron and hurried over to them, shouting Harry's name. They turned and looked surprised as they saw the blonde running towards them.

"Harry your family are waiting for you in the chamber." She wrapped an arm around Hermione and kissed the brunette on the cheek.

Harry looked surprised. "My...my family?"

Fleur nodded. "Come on. See you later ma belle, there is someone I want you to meet later. I love you."

Hermione looked curious. "Err, yea see you later. I love you too." She paused, still looking confused. "Who am I meeting?" she asked.

Hermione didn't get an answer, Fleur just smiled teasingly, kissed her chastely, then turned and left with a rather confused looking Harry.

When they arrived in the chamber Fleur nodded over at the group of redheads and then left to rejoin her own family. They looked confused, but didn't make a comment on the blonde's sudden disappearance. She watched as Harry's face brightened at the sight of the family. Fleur guessed from the hair that they had to be Weasleys and wondered if Gabrielle had figured that out yet either. Judging by the way Gabrielle was trying to shield herself from view behind their mother she must have.

Fleur spent the rest of the morning with her family, giving them a tour of Hogwarts. Gabrielle had been excused from lessons as well by Madame Maxime and was thoroughly enjoying not having to do work. Fleur's father marvelled at the castle's architecture and laughed heartily when he saw the giant squid basking in the shallows. They walked back up to the castle for lunch and Fleur was eager to see Hermione and introduce her to the family.

As soon as they arrived in the Great Hall Fleur began looking around for any sign of the brunette. She visibly deflated when she saw that Hermione was not there yet, but led her family over to the Gryffindor table where Ginny was beginning to tuck into lunch. The redhead choked when she saw Gabrielle coming over with the rest of the Delacour clan following closely behind. Gabrielle sat down next to Ginny, who had turned a bright red. Apolline and Julienne smiled in greeting, but Fleur's father laughed and swept Ginny up into a bear hug. The redhead looked quite relieved when she was finally put back down.

"How wonderful to meet you Mademoiselle Weasley, I have heard an awful lot about you from my wife, all good I promise you." He had a kind, gentle voice, despite its booming quality and Ginny couldn't help but smile.

Fleur was distracted when she felt a small tingle on the back of her neck and looked up to spot Hermione coming into the Hall with Ron. The brunette caught sight of her girlfriend and hurried over to join her. Hermione sat down next to Fleur and hugged her tightly. She had been distracted throughout her exam with thoughts of the blonde and she still couldn't shake that nagging feeling that something was going to go wrong.

Fleur noticed Hermione's worried look. "Are you alright ma belle?" asked the blonde.

Hermione forced a smile on her face and nodded. Before Fleur could push her girlfriend further, they were interrupted.

"Ah now this is the Hermione I have been hearing so much about," bellowed Fleur's father. He held out his hand across the table for Hermione to shake. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mademoiselle Granger, please call me Armand."

Hermione took the offered hand and nearly had her arm shaken off. She smiled nervously, meeting members of Fleur's family clearly had that effect on her. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well and please call me Hermione."

Armand laughed. "Excellent, excellent. I have heard about how happy you have made my little petal and I could not wait to meet you myself. Now let's all tuck into some lunch, it looks manifique."

Hermione shared a smile with Fleur as the group tucked into the delicious food. After eating in the carriage several times, Hermione could understand Fleur's complaints about the Hogwarts' food being heavy.

Armand entertained them all throughout lunch, regaling them with stories from when Fleur and Gabrielle were young, to groans and protests from his two daughters. Occasionally Apolline would place a delicate hand on her husband's arm to reign him in, at which point he would shrug and then lean over and kiss his wife's cheek. Hermione noticed the love that flowed throughout the family and completely forgot about all her worries. The Weasleys arrived with Harry and they joined the Delacours and Hermione. Fleur wrapped an arm around her girlfriend and they got lost in their own little world, sharing kisses and whispers of love. Ginny began teasing them, before Gabrielle took it upon herself to bring her girlfriend down a peg or two and kissed her senseless. Mrs Weasley looked shocked for a moment, then laughed along with everyone else at how red Ginny had become.

The Great Hall was slowly emptying with most students leaving to cram in some last minute revision before the final exam of the year. Hermione began to feel that horrible twinge in the pit of her stomach building again. The task was only a few hours away, just a few hours then the worrying would be over. Reluctantly Hermione got up from the table, kissed Fleur, waved goodbye to everyone and then followed Ron, Ginny, Fred and George out of the Great Hall and to their final exams.

Fleur gave her family a tour of the inside of the castle after lunch. Armand had to be dragged away more than once from various portraits he was having conversations with and he laughed heartily at the staircases as they moved. Fleur tried to put on a strong front for her family, but she could feel how worried Hermione was. She could tell it had been building in her girlfriend for a while, but now it was as if that worry was coming off of her in waves. Fleur wanted nothing more than to sweep Hermione up in her arms and tell her everything would be okay, but somehow she didn't think McGonagall would approve of Fleur disrupting one of the brunette's exams. She could picture the exact frown that McGonagall would be wearing.

After the tour of the interior of the castle, Fleur led her family down to the carriage for some respite, before heading up to the castle for dinner. As the Final Task loomed nearer and nearer, Fleur began to feel nervous. She felt nauseous and kept listing everything she had learned in training over and over again. She was quiet as she led her family up to dinner. Unbeknownst to her Julienne was keeping a watchful eye on her granddaughter, well aware of the nerves she was feeling.

Dinner was a blur to Fleur. She didn't hear the conversations going on around her, too lost in her own thoughts to pay much attention. Hermione had grasped Fleur's hand tightly as soon as she sat down next to the blonde and hadn't let go all through dinner. Fleur was grateful; she needed to know the brunette was near. Hermione forced a smile on her face as the others talked around the table.

All too soon Dumbledore was standing up, announcing that the champions should make their way down to the Quidditch pitch. Fleur stood up on shaky legs and hugged each of her family. They all whispered words of encouragement and luck. Fleur turned to Hermione and saw tears in the brunette's eyes. She kissed her deeply, trying to pour as much love and feeling into the kiss as she could. They drew back, but Hermione didn't want to let go. The twinge in her stomach had built throughout dinner and she was fighting the urge to throw up. In her mind the same words were being repeated over and over again: _Something terrible is going to happen, something terrible is going to happen._

"It will be alright ma belle," whispered Fleur in the brunette's ear. "Everything will be fine. The next time you see me I will be entering that maze and coming back with the Triwizard Cup and then I'm going to take you to bed so we can have our own celebration."

Despite how she was feeling, Hermione couldn't help but laugh. There was the blonde she knew and loved, the one that would tease her and say things to make her blush.

"You can do this. You are going to be amazing and I love you, more than anything in this world I love you Fleur Delacour." Hermione kissed the blonde, earning wolf whistles from the Weasley twins, who were promptly hit on the arm by their sister.

Fleur dragged herself away from Hermione, blew her one more kiss, then followed the rest of the champions down to the Quidditch pitch. Hermione watched Fleur go and then promptly sprinted out of the Hall in the direction of the girls' bathroom. She just made it in time and threw up the small bit of dinner she had eaten. She heard the door to the bathroom open and suddenly her hair was being held back and a hand was rubbing her back. She turned expecting to see Ginny, but instead saw Julienne, who gave her a warm smile.

"Everything will be fine Hermione. Fleur will be kept safe." Julienne spoke softly and Hermione began to feel calmer.

Before she knew it, Hermione had thrown herself against Julienne and wrapped her arms around the Veela, she was sobbing uncontrollably. Fleur's grandmother said nothing, merely enveloped Hermione in a warm hug and rubbed her back soothingly. She had seen how worried the brunette had been, seen the fear for Fleur's safety building over the last few weeks and now it had hit its crescendo. Hermione cried and cried unable to stop now the floodgates had opened. Julienne allows her to cry.

"Let it out Hermione, let it out," she murmurs, soothingly.

Eventually Hermione calms down and stops crying. She draws back from Julienne, wiping her eyes. She gives a weak smile and stands up, offering a hand to aid Julienne off the floor.

"I'm sorry to fall apart on you, I've just been so worried about Fleur and Harry and the Final Task."

Julienne holds up a hand to stop Hermione. "It's alright Hermione, you don't have to explain to me. Fleur will get through tonight and so will Harry. I fear I may have caused you concern when I told you about the rumours flittering around the Veela coven, but please don't let that bother you. I won't let anything happen to Fleur and I will try my upmost to protect Mr Potter too. You have my word on that." Julienne put a hand on Hermione's shoulder and smiled. "Come we have a tournament to get to."

Hermione went to the mirror, cleaned her face and then allowed herself to be led from the bathroom by Julienne. The older woman had wrapped an arm around Hermione and the brunette found it soothing. The only other time she had felt this safe and protected was when she was around Fleur.

Eventually they made it to the Quidditch pitch. Hermione's mouth dropped as she saw what had been done to it. Following Julienne, they made their way over to the Delacours and the Weasleys, who had seated themselves at the front of the makeshift stand. Hermione could see Fleur waiting down below with Madame Maxime and the brunette waved enthusiastically at the blonde, who waved back.

Fleur had been worried when she hadn't spotted Hermione with the rest of the family and hadn't listened to a word Dumbledore had said. Seeing the brunette now she felt reassured and once more turned her attention to the maze. She jumped when all of a sudden the cannon went off and the crowd roared their approval at the Final Task getting underway. Fleur watched as Harry disappeared into the maze. She made her way over to her entrance, noticing the scowl Krum was sending her way. She made a mental note to keep an eye out for him. After the Second task there was no telling if he would try and attack her again. Mind you he'd have to be an idiot to attack with part of the Delacour coven in the crowd.

The cannon went off again and the crowd cheered again. Fleur gave one last look to her family and Hermione, then turned and ran off into the maze. She had barely made it in when the entrance closed behind her, deafening the crowd so only the sound of Fleur's breathing and her heartbeat pounding in her ears could be heard. She sped off down the path, her ears alert for any sign of a threat. It was eerie walking through the maze. There was a fine mist hanging in the air and the sky was pitch black offering no light beyond what her wand was giving her. It was strange how nervous she had been leading up to the task, but now, with adrenaline running through her veins, she thrived and eagerly strode further into the depths of the maze.

She heard a shout to her right and stopped, straining her ears to catch more. When she heard nothing she moved on. Left, right, left, left, middle fork, dead end. The maze seemed to go on and on and she was getting more nervous at having met nothing yet. Bagman had said that there would be things in there with them and Fleur's wand hand was twitching to unleash her magic. Her Veela was out and on the hunt. She hit another dead end and went back the way she had come, turning right this time. When she turned a corner she came to a sudden halt, a gasp escaping her lips. Hermione was stood in front of her. Fleur was confused. Hermione was supposed to be back with her family, but then Fleur saw something that made her blood run cold. Blood was pouring out of a wound on her stomach, her white shirt stained red. Fleur hurried forwards, desperate to reach her girlfriend.

"Fl...Fleur...Krum...Krum...he attacked...attacked me...Fleur..." Hermione struggled to get the words out, falling to her knees with a crash.

Fleur stopped staring at the brunette on the floor holding out a bloody hand. The blonde's face frowned and she raised her wand.

"Riddikulus," she shouted.

Fleur grinned as the Boggart in front of her changed. Now standing in front of her was a very healthy and naked Hermione.

"My girlfriend pronounces my name differently you piece of shit," smirked Fleur.

She strode past the Boggart and around the bend, slightly shaken at the memory of seeing Hermione in such a way. She swore that Hermione would never have cause to be covered in her own blood. Fleur hurried on through the maze, willing her legs to move faster. She couldn't help but feel that the longer this went on, the worse it would be. She had to find that cup and fast.

Fleur hit another dead end and turned back the way she had come and stopped again. One of Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts was scuttling towards her and it was enormous. Its back end ignited propelling it forward and it crashed into her. Fleur went flying backwards, hitting the hedge. She felt a sharp branch pierce through her clothing and snag the skin underneath. Her wand had fallen out her hand and she now tried desperately to get out from under the creature. It was trying to hit her with its sting and the sucker on its belly was nearly stabbing her in the stomach. Using all her body weight she managed to roll to the side and dislodge the Skrewt. It flailed around on its back trying to right itself. Fleur ran around trying desperately to locate her wand. She saw it further up the path and ran towards it. Before she could reach it she felt her legs get taken out from under her and the Skrewt scrabbling up her back. She clawed in the dirt trying to reach her wand, yelling as the Skrewt wrestled with her. Her fingers brushed against the wood and she grabbed hold firing a spell at the only bit of the Skrewt she could hit. It went flying through the air back down the path. Without pausing for breath Fleur jumped up and sprinted down the path. Her body was aching and her leg was screaming in pain, but she forced herself to put as much distance between her and the Skrewt as possible. Finally when she thought she was far enough away she came to a stop, gasping for breath.

Her clothes were torn in places and there were several nasty cuts and scratches across her body. She reached a hand up to a particularly sore part of her head and felt moisture there. Drawing her hand back she blood glistening on her fingers. She swore loudly and took stock of the situation. She couldn't hear anything nearby. Of the cuts she had none were particularly serious. She ripped part of her jacket and wrapped it around her head to stem the bleeding from the wound there. She had never paid much attention to healing spells, something she would have to change in the future.

Fleur grasped her wand tightly and carried on through the maze. She hadn't heard a thing from any of the other champions and began to wonder if Harry was alright. She came to a fork and took the left path, her footsteps crunching on the bits of branch that littered the way. Suddenly the wind surged and roared, bits of hedge came flying down the path causing Fleur to raise an arm to shield her face. She looked with horror as the hedge began to move, closing the path that she was on. She hesitated for a split second, then turned and ran back the way she had come, making for the right path of the fork. The wind was strong pushing her onwards, but the hedge was closing fast. It was getting narrower up ahead and she knew if she didn't make it she would be trapped in the hedge.

She turned sideways to slip through the hedge that was buffeting her on both sides. Branches and twigs scratched at her face and body as she hurried through as fast as she could. She was stumbling over roots that were reaching out trying to grab her. With one final push she dived and made it through to another path. Fleur took a moment to catch her breath, panting as she tried to get oxygen back into her burning lungs.

Her body was sore and aching and she groaned as she stood up. Summoning up her strength she carried on, wanting nothing more than to get out this godforsaken maze. She heard a crunch to her right and stopped, holding her breath. She strained her ears for a sound of anything, but heard nothing. She saw two paths joining hers up ahead and carried on, placing her feet carefully, so as not to alert anything to her presence. As she made it to where one path joined hers on the right, she was blinded by light. Jumping to the side she raised her wand.

Fleur was startled to see Krum. She watched him warily, not quite lowering her wand. He just stared at her. Then she noticed his eyes. Something wasn't quite right with his eyes. They were the usual brown, but they were dull, almost as if he wasn't really seeing her.

The next thing she knew Krum was shouting something and the world went black.

 _Meanwhile back in the crowd..._

Hermione couldn't sit still. Ever since Fleur had gone into the maze that horrible feeling telling her something terrible was going to happen had been pounding away in the pit of her stomach. She had taken to alternating between standing and sitting bumping her leg up and down. Apolline thought the whole thing was cute: Hermione worrying over Fleur, but the brunette knew something wasn't right.

The longer the task went on the worse Hermione became, until Ginny had had enough and grabbed hold of her friend forcing her to sit down. She now had hold of one of the brunette's hands and Gabrielle the other. Hermione had been slightly calmer, but then out of the blue she shot up, causing Ginny and Gabrielle to go headfirst into the row in front of them, shouting Fleur's name.

Ginny scowled looking up, thinking Hermione was overacting, but then saw the Apolline and Julienne had also stood up with worried looks on their faces. Ginny knew then something had gone wrong. Hermione had bolted out of the stands and was halfway to the maze by the time she had been grabbed by McGonagall.

"Miss Granger please, calm yourself. We can't have you gallivanting off into the maze," said Professor McGonagall, thoroughly confused by her student's behaviour.

Apolline hurried forward, Julienne not far behind, their eyes had changed colour.

"Please Professor McGonagall she is reacting to the Veela in her, something has happened to Fleur, we can all sense it," said Julienne. She spoke quickly, her eyes flicking over the maze as if assessing the best point of entry.

McGonagall looked shocked at Apolline's words and looked at Hermione curiously. She seemed to make some sort of decision and drew herself up to her full height.

"Very well, you can all stay here. I will go myself and patrol the maze for any sign of Fleur and report back to you. You must remain here until I return." She left no room for argument and swiftly left.

Apolline and Julienne came and stood either side of Hermione, each wrapping an arm around the brunette. All three gasped as they saw red sparks shoot into the air in the distance. The two Delacour women had to grab Hermione to stop her running into the maze.

"Fleur," screamed Hermione.

She was trembling as they waited for news. She knew something bad was going to happen, she had just known. It seemed like they had stood on that spot for hours, then the entrance to the maze opened up and Hagrid came through, carrying something in his arms. Hermione screamed and ran towards him, Apolline and Julienne following. McGonagall looked grim as Hagrid placed the bundle on the floor. Hermione crashed to the floor beside Fleur's body and grabbed a hold of the blonde. Her heart was pounding, tears were streaming down her face, but she relaxed and sighed in relief when she saw Fleur's chest rising and falling.

"What's happened to her?" demanded Apolline, who was sat on the floor on the other side of Fleur. Julienne was sat down on the grass, holding Fleur's head in her lap.

"She has been stunned," said McGonagall, her face pale.

"St...stunned," stuttered Hermione. "But how? There is nothing in that maze that can stun...is there?"

"Exactly," replied McGonagall. "The only thing that can stun a champion...would be one of the other champions." The Scottish witch raised her wand and muttered the counter-curse.

Fleur's eyes blinked open. She suddenly shot up, nearly hitting Hermione on the head. "Krum!" she shouted. Everyone jumped at her shout. "Krum! We have to find him."

Fleur made to get up, but was held down by her mother, grandmother and girlfriend. Apolline looked furious.

"Are you telling me that boy attacked you?" demanded Apolline.

Fleur nodded. "Well yes, but..." Before she could get any further in her explanation, Apolline had stormed off in the direction of Krum's family.

" YOU!" she screamed at the Krums. "Your son has attacked my daughter for the second time! I have reached my limit with your family. Never again will yours threaten my daughter!" Hermione was quite scared at Apolline's reaction.

Before Apolline could curse the Krums into oblivion Dumbledore intervened.

"Calm down Madam Delacour, there is no need for this." Dumbledore had that look in his eye and not even Apolline dared mess with him.

The Krums looked shaken by Apolline's display. The Delacour matriarch glared one last time at Krum's parents then stalked back over to Fleur.

"Mama," said Fleur, angrily. "Yes Krum attacked me, but something wasn't right."

"What do you mean Miss Delacour?" interrupted Dumbledore.

Fleur turned to the Hogwarts Headmaster. "Well it was his eyes. They were the normal colour, but they were dull. Almost as if it wasn't really him."

Dumbledore turned and walked towards the hedge, his brow furrowed. He started pacing, muttering to himself. No one else said anything they just watched him. Finally he stopped, glance once more at the hedge and then turned to McGonagall and Hagrid.

"Minerva I want you and the other professors to clear the maze of any obstacles and look for the other champions. Don't engage with them just keep a close eye on everything. Retrieve Mr Krum and bring him back here. Clearly something is happening here tonight that we..."

He stopped mid sentence, as he and everyone else turned to face the maze. To the right they could see red sparks had been fired into the night sky.

"Go now," ordered Dumbledore.

McGonagall, Hagrid and Moody hurried off into the maze, quickly followed by Professors Snape, Sprout and Flitwick. Hermione felt a surge of worry for Harry still stuck inside the maze. She turned back to Fleur and hugged the blonde tightly.

"You don't ever do something as reckless as this again, do you hear me," she shouted at Fleur.

Before the blonde could utter a response Hermione bent down and kissed her, hard. Apolline and Julienne smiled at the couple and Armand chuckled. He had been standing with an arm around Gabrielle, soothing his youngest as she waited patiently to see if her sister was alright.

When it looked like the couple were going to get carried away Julienne cleared her throat to interrupt the pair. They broke apart with their eyes slightly glazed over. Hermione blushed and then stooped down to help Fleur stand up. It was only then that the brunette noticed the cuts and scratches that adorned her girlfriend's body.

"Fleur look at you," said Hermione.

"Ma belle, it's fine. We can sort them out later, let's focus on Harry at the moment."

Hermione looked like protesting for a moment, but then gave in to her girlfriend and helped her to a seat in the stands. Hermione started to absent-mindedly stroke Fleur's neck as she snuggled close to the blonde.

The minutes ticked by. Hermione was watching for any sign of movement from the maze, but there was no sign of anyone. McGonagall emerged from the maze after an hour or so. She hurried over to Dumbledore and the two whispered urgently to one another for a few minutes. They both looked grim. The maze entrance opened again and Flitwick, Snape and Sprout emerged with Hagrid, who was carrying Krum. He looked to be unconscious. Apolline twitched in her seat as Krum's parents made their way over to their son. They followed Hagrid as he carried Krum into the Medical tent. The maze entrance opened once more and this time Moody stepped out. He shook his head when Dumbledore looked at him and joined the headmaster and McGonagall in a whispered conversation.

Hermione could tell something was wrong by the worried looks on their faces and the glances towards the maze. Nothing more happened and Hermione got more and more nervous as time went on. Suddenly there was a flash of light at the entrance to the maze and Harry appeared out of thin air carrying Diggory and the cup. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. This soon turned to concern as she looked closer at Harry. He was bleeding badly from a cut on his arm and his shoulders were shaking as he shielded Diggory.

She got up and hurried towards Harry. As she got closer, Harry shifted his body slightly and Hermione clapped eyes on Diggory. The first thing she noticed was that Cedric was staring into space, his eyes devoid of life and empty. She came to an abrupt halt as her brain finally processed what she was seeing. Cedric was dead.

She stood stunned staring at the older Hufflepuff she had grown up seeing in the corridors, hardly believing what her eyes were showing her. A scream sounded from a girl nearby as the realisation of Diggory's fate came to light. Harry was shouting, but Hermione couldn't understand what he was saying. She strained to hear.

"He's back, he's back. Voldemort is back. I fought him. He...Cedric..." shouted Harry, his voice growing hoarse and choking as the tears streamed down his face.

Hermione felt her blood turn to ice at his words and turned to stare at Julienne. The older woman had turned deathly white and shared a terrified look with Apolline. Julienne immediately withdrew her wand, muttered a spell and something blue fired out of the end of it, into the night. The worries and fears that Hermione had felt over the past few weeks had proven to be true and she began shaking as the reality of Harry's words hit her.

Fleur came up behind Hermione, saw what had happened to Cedric and hugged the brunette close, trying to shield her from the view. Amos Diggory pushed his way through the crowd and screamed at the sight of his son lying dead upon the grass.

Hermione buried her head into Fleur's shoulder and cried. Amos Diggory's reaction was heart-breaking to see and listen to. A father who had lost the light of his life. Fudge was hurrying around ordering people, Dumbledore was trying to clear the area of students and get everyone up to the castle.

Madam Pomfrey came out of the tent, looking around desperately for something. She spotted Dumbledore and hurried over to him. She grabbed his attention and whispered something to him quickly. The headmaster stared at her for a moment and then his gaze flickered around the open space. He shouted for McGonagall and Snape to follow him and then hurtled off towards the castle.

Hermione didn't have a clue what was going on. She was looking around for any sign of Harry, but couldn't spot him anywhere. She was distracted from her search by Madam Pomfrey bustling over, demanding that Fleur go straight to the Hospital Wing for immediate medical attention. Hermione was torn between finding her friend and following her girlfriend.

Ron appeared at her shoulder. "You go with Fleur, I'll look for Harry."

Hermione squeezed his hand in thanks and then followed Fleur up to the castle with the rest of her family behind them.

She waited patiently for Fleur to be examined and healed by Madam Pomfrey and for any word from Ron as to Harry's whereabouts. Finally Madam Pomfrey drew back the curtains around Fleur's bed and allowed Hermione and the rest of the Delacour family in.

Hermione suddenly wasn't sure she should be there and was pondering leaving Fleur with her family when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning she saw Armand.

"Don't even think about it. You are Fleur's mate, she wants you here and so do we. You are family now." He took her hand and led her to the seat next to Fleur's bed.

The blonde was fighting sleep; her eyelids were beginning to droop.

"Ma belle," croaked Fleur.

"I'm here. We are all here. How are you feeling?" asked Hermione.

Fleur smiled. "Like I had a fight with a Blast-Ended Skrewt, a Dementor and a maze."

Hermione smiled despite everything. "Go to sleep, you've earned it. We will be here. I love you Fleur Delacour."

"I love you too," whispered Fleur. She wanted to kiss the brunette, but didn't have the energy to lift her arm. "How's Harry?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I'm not sure. He came back with...with...with Cedric's...Cedric's body and then we don't know where he went. Ron has gone looking for him and will let us know. Sleep now, everything will be fine."

Fleur still tried to fight sleep, but within minutes had finally succumbed and drifted off. Hermione hadn't realised how tired she had been, but was beginning to feel it now. She wanted to stay awake to find out what happened to Harry. Apolline was watching her. Armand had taken Gabrielle back to the carriage. The evening's events had shaken the youngest Delacour, so her father decided to treat her to a hot chocolate before bed. Julienne had followed them out, telling Apolline that she had to get word of this evening's events to the coven. Apolline nodded, bade them goodnight and turned back to her eldest daughter who was sleeping peacefully and Hermione who was watching on worriedly. Apolline smiled to herself as Hermione's eyelids began to shut once more.

"You should sleep too Hermione, it has been a rather traumatic day for you." Apolline spoke gently to the brunette.

Hermione rubbed her eyes, trying to wake herself. "No, no I don't want to leave her," she protested.

Apolline smiled. "Then stay here and sleep. I will make sure that the Healer does not protest. Besides your presence will bring far more comfort to Fleur than any spell or potion."

Hermione wanted to protest, but she was too tired to form an argument. Instead she climbed up on the bed and cuddled closer to Fleur. She nuzzled the blonde's neck and breathed in her scent deeply. She couldn't help but think what if Fleur had been the one to grab that cup and ended up like Cedric. She shivered at the thought and hugged Fleur tighter to her.

The feeling in her stomach that had been there all day had nearly all but gone, but with Voldemort's return Hermione knew it would always be there now. With one last look at Fleur's sleeping face, Hermione shut her eyes and drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	21. Chapter 20

Fleur was released from the hospital wing the following day. She winced when ever she moved and ached all over, but she was relieved to be going back to the carriage. Hermione hadn't left her side since the blonde had been admitted. The brunette was standing at the window staring out into the grounds. She had been quiet ever since Harry's version of events had been revealed. Fleur could tell her girlfriend was worried by the way she was standing. Hermione had cried as Dumbledore explained what Harry had told him. Voldemort was back and Hermione couldn't help but feel that a fight was looming.

Julienne had offered her apologies, but had had to hurry off to attend another emergency meeting of the Veela coven. She had sent word to them of Voldemort's return and Dumbledore had requested her help in setting up a defence. She had taken Hermione to one side and commented on what a pleasure it had been to meet her and get to know her. She reminded Hermione of her attendance at the Veela celebration in the summer and then hugged her goodbye.

Hermione had avoided bringing up the Third Task with Harry. He hadn't said a word on the matter to Ron or Hermione and would change his mood quicker than the weather. One minute he would want to be around people and the next he had changed his mind and wanted to be alone. Hermione tried to be as supportive as she could. She couldn't begin to imagine what it must have been like for him.

There was going to be a memorial service for Cedric before the end of term. All of Hogwarts had been shaken at what had happened, except for a few Slytherins. Malfoy in particular was strutting around the castle as if he owned it. Hermione had to fight the urge to punch him again and more than once she and Fleur had had to restrain Ron from doing the same.

The weather outside was perfect for a British summer day, contrasting the mood within the castle, particularly the students from Hufflepuff house. Their table was the most sombre at mealtimes and the students barely spoke. They had a constant look of shock and woe etched on their faces. Cedric had been a popular student and had brought glory to Hufflepuff for the first time in quite a while.

Hermione was sat by the lake, between Fleur's legs and leaning back against her. The brunette had protested sitting in her current position, but Fleur had refused to sit any other way. The blonde had been far more affectionate than normal ever since the end of the Third Task. She had found a reason to always be in close proximity to Hermione and when she was next to the brunette, she maintained physical contact at all times, either by holding hands or wrapping her arms round her girlfriend.

Harry was sat quietly under the tree, half-listening to Ron bang on about the Chudley Cannons. Hermione was lost in her own thoughts. She was thinking about what Voldemort's return would mean. There had been no news on the matter so far, just a small piece in the Daily Prophet about Harry winning the Tournament. There was no mention of what happened to Cedric.

Fleur sighed behind her as she enjoyed the sunshine. She hadn't been able to lately due to training for the Third Task. Hermione turned in the blonde's arms.

"Fleur, take a walk with me," said Hermione, standing up and offering a hand to Fleur.

The blonde looked puzzled for a moment, then took the offered hand and stood up. The couple said goodbye to Harry and Ron and walked along the line of the lake. Hermione said nothing for a time, just content to walk hand in hand with her girlfriend, but Fleur could tell there was something bothering the brunette.

"What is it ma belle? I can tell there is something on your mind." Fleur stopped them and turned to face Hermione.

Hermione sighed and then looked at Fleur. "What happened in that maze? Ever since you've got out of there you have been keeping close. Not that I'm not enjoying it," she finished quickly. In fact Hermione was loving the attention from Fleur.

Fleur looked out across the lake, pondering whether to tell Hermione what she had seen in the maze. Taking a deep breath she decided to be honest.

"When I was in there I came across a Boggart and what it became terrified me." Fleur was loathe to admit what form it took; the memory of it had haunted her.

Hermione hesitated for a moment. "What...what did it become? Please Fleur, I can help if you let me."

"Ma belle," protested Fleur. She really didn't want to scare the brunette by telling her what she saw, but if she had learnt one thing about her girlfriend it was that she was determined. Sighing once more, and realising that Hermione would not let it go Fleur decided to just admit what she had seen. "It turned into you, but a version of you that was dying and hurt. That version of you said that Krum attacked you and you were dying. I felt helpless and I never want to see you in that much pain for as long as I live."

Hermione hugged Fleur tightly, finally understanding the blonde's need for contact and giving affectionate as being her way of protecting Hermione. She wouldn't say it to her girlfriend, but with Voldemort returning the chances of her getting hurt were at an all time high. Being friends with Harry Potter meant putting yourself in danger, but Fleur could learn about that later.

"That wasn't me Fleur, just a trick being played on you. You know the Boggart shows you your worst fear and that was all that was, a fear. I am safe." Hermione knew Fleur needed reassurance, so just held her for as long as she needed to be held.

Finally Fleur drew back from her. The tears hadn't quite fallen, but Hermione could see them in her eyes. Fleur leaned down and kissed the brunette tenderly, savouring her taste.

Hermione drew back, a curious look on her face. "What did you get the Boggart to turn into," she asked.

Fleur avoided eye contact, looking a little sheepish. "Well...I may have caused your clothes to...fall off." Fleur winced as Hermione playfully hit her, but not hard enough to hurt.

"Fleur!" shouted Hermione.

Fleur laughed and tackled the brunette to the ground. They spent the next few minutes rolling around on the floor, fighting for dominance. Fleur won and held Hermione's hands above her head.

"Do you love me ma belle?" asked the blonde, already knowing the answer.

"With everything I have," replied Hermione.

Later that evening Hermione was lounging around in Fleur's room. The blonde was currently locked away in a room in the carriage with Apolline. They were both receiving word from Julienne about the meeting of the Veela coven. Armand had gone back to France earlier in the day, apparently for work reasons. Hermione was absent-mindedly flicking through a book, but wasn't really taking in what she was reading.

She was dreading what the end of term would bring. It was only a few days away now and not only was there the memorial service to Cedric, Hermione also had the prospect of saying goodbye to Fleur. Her heart was breaking at the thought of not seeing Fleur for who knew how long. She knew the blonde had to return to Beauxbatons to take her exams during the summer and that at some point she would be going over to France for a visit, so long as her parents agreed. Hermione hadn't broached the topic with her parents in a letter, deciding face to face was probably better. It wasn't every day a daughter had to inform her parents that she was mated to a part magical creature, who also happened to be royalty. Hermione had gotten so used to seeing Fleur every day that the prospect of going for potentially weeks without contact was making her feel ill.

She was disrupted from her thoughts by Fleur coming into the room. The blonde looked tired and more than a little stressed, but smiled upon seeing her girlfriend on the sofa.

"Am I glad to see you ma belle," said Fleur, sounding relieved.

"Are you saying that you are not always glad to see me," teased Hermione, shutting her book and putting it on the table.

Fleur pouted. "Please don't tease me, not tonight. I just want to get into bed with you, cuddle and fall asleep."

Hermione fell silent. Fleur noticed immediately and hurried over to the sofa, sitting down next to the brunette and clasping both hands in her own. Hermione laughed.

"You don't even have to say the words anymore. I know you want to know what is the matter with me," sighed Hermione. Fleur nodded and waited. "In a few days we will have to separate for who knows how long and I'm honestly dreading it."

Fleur smiled kindly and cupped Hermione's cheek. "It won't be forever ma belle. I'm not looking forward to it either, but you have to see your parents, they will have missed you. Besides I have all my final exams to take, so I won't be the best company whilst I'm revising. As soon as they are over I will be on the first Floo straight over to see you."

"Do you promise?" asked Hermione.

Fleur nodded. "I do. It will be for a few weeks. You can fill your parents in on everything that has happened this year, perhaps omitting some of the details," she said with a wink. "Then we can be reunited. Do you think your parents will allow you to come over to France?"

Hermione thought for a moment about her parents' reaction to finding out that not only was their daughter gay, she was also going to leave to spend the majority of the summer in another country. She barely saw them as it was.

"I think they will be okay with everything, once I explain it all to them. They've always been good like that and they understand that I'm not reckless and think things through. It just means I might have to go home for Christmas next year so they can see a bit more of me. That might be a good thing with Voldemort being back."

They fell into silence, neither wanting to talk about Voldemort's return. Hermione shifted her position and cuddled up next to Fleur. Soon the brunette had drifted off to sleep. Fleur contemplated lifting Hermione and moving them to the bed, but decided that it would be worth the inevitable pain she would have tomorrow to have Hermione sleeping contentedly. She kissed the brunette's forehead then fell asleep cuddling her girlfriend tightly.

The Great Hall was a sea of black for Cedric's memorial. Dumbledore sat alone on a chair at the front of the Hall. The room was usually decorated in the colours of the House that had won the Cup that year, but instead black drapes hung all around the Hall. Sobs could be heard from those students that had been the most affected by this tragedy. Professor Sprout, had tears leaking out of her eyes as she remembered the boy she knew, who had had his life stolen from him. Dumbledore stood up, seeming to struggle to find the words.

"There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight, but first I must acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here with us," Dumbledore gestured to the Hufflepuffs. "Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities which distinguish Hufflepuff house. He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well, or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about. Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort!"

Hushed whispers broke out at Dumbledore's words, but he held up his hand for silence.

"The Ministry of Magic, does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so, either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you, so young as you are. It is my belief however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as a result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory!"

Dumbledore paused and breathed deeply. He then looked up and gazed for a moment on a chair that had been left purposely empty where the Hufflepuffs were sat. His eyes then passed over every student assembled in the Hall, including those from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.

"Every guest in this Hall," he began again, "will be welcomed back here at any time, should they wish to come. I say to you all, once again, in the light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open. It is my belief, and never have I hoped that I am mistaken, that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago, a student was taken from our midst. Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy, who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory."

Hermione looked over at Fleur and Gabrielle, then to Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George and wondered to herself what would become of them all when Voldemort decided to strike.

All too soon the trunks were packed and pets were loaded into their carriers. The horse-less carriages were waiting to take students to the Hogwarts Express and the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students were about to depart. Everyone was milling around in the courtyard, saying their goodbyes to friends old and new.

Ron had finally summed up the courage and asked Krum for his autograph. Hermione just rolled her eyes. She was over in a corner of the courtyard with Fleur. Tears were beginning to prick at her eyes and she fought to stop them from falling.

"Seems I'm doing an awful lot of crying around you lately," she joked.

Fleur wiped a solitary tear that was falling down the brunette's cheek.

"It won't be long ma belle," her voice sounding choked. "Two weeks, maybe three, and then we will be together. Surely we can survive that?"

Hermione chuckled. "We sound really pathetic you realise this don't you? It's just...I've got so used to having you around and being with you, I'm not quite sure what it will be like without you. I feel a loss in my chest and you haven't even left yet."

It was Fleur's turn to laugh. "Oh ma belle, don't ever change. I love you."

"I love you too Fleur." She paused. "What...what if my parents won't let me go to France?"

Fleur opened her mouth to answer, but another voice interrupted.

"I can answer that one Mademoiselle Granger," spoke Apolline, making her way through the busy crowd of students. "If that is indeed the case, then when Fleur comes to visit you, she will send a message to me, informing me of your parents' refusal and I will come speak to them about the matter. I promise there will be no magic or Veela aggression," she said hurriedly as Hermione looked alarmed. "Sometimes it is better to speak mother to mother, or parent to parent." She smiled at Hermione and Fleur. "I'm afraid it is time for the carriage to leave."

Hermione and Fleur looked heartbroken and clung to one another. Apolline felt for them both, she hated it when she was separated from her husband.

Fleur kissed Hermione deeply, their tongues dancing together. They lost themselves in the kiss, never wanting it to end. Apolline cleared her throat before Fleur could drag her girlfriend off somewhere. Hermione was blushing and avoided looking at Apolline. The Delacour matriarch just laughed.

"I quite understand Hermione, there is no need to be embarrassed." Apolline stepped forward and hugged Hermione. "It has been a pleasure meeting and getting to know you Hermione. My daughter has picked her mate well. She needs someone who will keep her in line." Apolline laughed at the pout on her daughter's face. "You can look at me like that all you want Fleur, but you know it's true. I look forward to seeing you in France in the summer Hermione. I hope you are ready to meet the rest of the family, because they are certainly excited to meet you." She smiled as Hermione looked slightly nervous at the thought of meeting the rest of the Delacours. A cannon blast made them all jump. "I'm afraid we must leave, if we don't I will never be able to drag you away," said Apolline regretfully.

Now the tears fell from both of the girls. They hugged one another tightly, Hermione burying her head in Fleur's neck.

"It won't be long okay ma belle. I will see you soon, I promise. I love you," whispered Fleur.

Hermione nodded against Fleur's neck. "I know and I love you too. God I'm going to miss you."

They kissed once more. Fleur drew back and pressed something into Hermione's hand.

"Something to remember me by," she said. Then turned and left, waving once more to Hermione and blowing her a kiss.

The blonde had soon disappeared into the crowd and Hermione ran to the edge of the castle, just in time to see the Beauxbatons carriage take off and fly into the sun. Hermione turned and cried. She opened the box in her hand and found a note inside which she tore open and read.

 _My dearest Hermione,_

 _I love you more than anything. Words cannot express how happy you make and how lucky I feel to have found you again. I remember how I felt when you ran off after we kissed at that fountain and I am so happy to be reunited with you again and to have shared everything we have this year. I will remember every kiss and caress we shared. I will see you shortly, but in the meantime I have enclosed a present for you to remember me. It is a ring that has been passed down from mother to daughter for centuries in my family. Strictly speaking I am not supposed to give it to anyone else, but I figured you can give it back to me when we see each other again. Then you will know for certain that we will see one another. Keep it safe and when you look at it, think of me. I will send you an owl as soon as I have landed in France. Stay safe._

 _I love you ma belle._

 _Your Fleur._

Hermione wept even more and with tearful eyes looked into the box. Nestled there was a brilliant diamond ring. The jewel glowed blue, like fire dancing. Hermione took it out of the box and placed it on her finger. It looked so right sat there. She clutched the letter to her chest and once more looked at the horizon.

She finally tore her gaze away from the skies when she heard footsteps approaching behind her. She was surprised when she saw McGonagall heading towards her.

"I'm sorry Professor am I causing a delay for the train," said Hermione, hurrying over to her professor.

McGonagall looked surprised. "No Miss Granger, the carriages still haven't left. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment?"

Hermione looked puzzled and anxious. Had McGonagall found out about all the time spent in Fleur's bedroom and what they had got up to? She hoped not, she didn't think she could bare the embarrassment.

"Err, yes of course Professor."

"It was something Julienne said when you ran towards the maze. She said that you were reacting to the Veela in you. I must admit it has got me slightly confused. How exactly can you have a Veela in you? I understand that you have started up a relationship with Miss Delacour, but I fail to see how that can change the very base of your being. I know of Julienne Delacour and it is very unlike her to be incorrect about something as important as this."

Hermione was confused. "Perhaps it was just a slip, I mean I am with Fleur, maybe it's something to do with that? I honestly don't know Professor, but it's not a problem is it?"

McGonagall opened and closed her mouth then opened it again. "Miss Granger to my knowledge the number of relationships between a Veela and a female human is low, perhaps barely more than one or two. Your relationship with Miss Delacour is rare. If my sources are correct then your relationship is the first Veela-female human for several centuries. No one is quite sure of what it might entail. Julienne's comments have got me thinking that perhaps more is going on than meets the eye. Just be careful Hermione and perhaps speak to Fleur about this matter. I don't mean to imply that the Delacour family are keeping things from you, I don't think they would. I am merely suggesting that Julienne is aware that something going on and perhaps is investigating what that is exactly."

Hermione stood stunned for a moment, then cleared her throat. "If I may Professor, my relationship with Fleur isn't the only Veela-female human one. What about Ginny and Gabrielle, Fleur's sister?"

McGonagall looked embarrassed for a moment and then coughed. "Yes well, err...your relationship with Fleur has...progressed should we say more than Miss Weasley's. It is only when a pair has bonded through...well...certain...activities that a bond is made."

McGonagall was deliberately avoiding looking at Hermione and the brunette was feeling mortified that her professor knew exactly what she had been getting up to with Fleur in the Beauxbatons carriage.

"We were all young once Miss Granger," said McGonagall, clearly trying to sort out the awkwardness. "In terms of your bond with Miss Delacour, please don't be alarmed though Miss Granger, everything will be fine in the end and if it's not, then it's not the end. Something a woman once said to me and it always resonated, especially now in these dark times. Enjoy your summer holidays Miss Granger."

McGonagall nodded and walked away.

"Enjoy yours too Professor," called out Hermione after her.

She was more confused than ever by McGonagall's words and wished for more than one reason that Fleur was still with her. She didn't really understand what her professor was getting at, but endeavoured to investigate. Now she thought about it, there had been some changes which she had paid no attention to. Her sense of hearing, smell and sight had improved, but she had just put that down to being happy due to Fleur. Then there had been an increase in the amount of energy she had, but she had put that down to her night-time activities with Fleur. She blushed at the memories of the things they had done to one another. Then there was that feeling connected to Fleur, the one that told her something bad was going to happen. And Fleur had mentioned about being able to sense how Hermione was feeling as well.

She wished she could talk to the blonde, she would understand what was happening. With a jolt she realised there was someone she could ask. Hermione rushed back to the courtyard and began searching for red hair. She found Ginny by a statue talking to a Ravenclaw girl with dirty blonde hair and a dreamy look on her face. Hermione rushed over and dragged Ginny away, offering apologies to the Ravenclaw girl.

"Hermione, what the...what is up with you?" spluttered Ginny as she was dragged through the crowd to a quiet corner.

"Ginny I need to ask you something. Have you noticed a change in yourself at all, like having more energy or better hearing or knowing where Gabrielle is and what she is feeling?" Hermione asked desperately.

Ginny just looked confused. "No. What's going on? You're not making any sense at all Mione."

Hermione didn't say anything for a moment, just thought things through. "It's nothing, nothing just something Julienne said that got McGonagall thinking about something. I will just have to wait until I see Fleur again."

"Okaaay. You're acting really weird."

Hermione forced a smile and changed the subject. "So how was saying goodbye to Gabrielle?"

"Oh it was fine. We didn't cry or anything, just hugged and said goodbye."

"What no tearful goodbye, or kissing, nothing?" asked Hermione.

Ginny shook her head. "No, we are both so young and we don't know when we are going to see each other again. We parted as friends."

"Oh Ginny, I'm so sorry," said Hermione, comfortingly. She out an arm on her friend's shoulder.

"It's alright Mione. We are at different schools and still have years to go yet. We're going to keep in contact with letters and then we will see where things go from there. It was just easier for the time-being to be friends. You never know what might happen in the future."

Hermione nodded, wrapped an arm around Ginny and together they walked back to rejoin Harry and Ron, the latter was arguing with Dean Thomas about how pointless an offside rule was.

Hermione laughed as they argued all the way down to the train. It had been an interesting year, full of surprises, not least dragons, merpeople and finding Fleur again, but one thing was for sure, with Voldemort's return everything had changed and she wondered, not for the first time, whether life at Hogwarts would ever be the same again.

 **A/N: I decided to put this at the bottom this time, so that you guys could get straight into reading the chapter. I might carry on doing that in the future. Let me know if you prefer it like this, or the other way. Anyway we are almost done with Always, only the epilogue to go now. Thank you to everyone who favourite, followed, or reviewed this story I love you all. I won't give a long note this time as I shall say more in the final chapter of this story, which should be up tomorrow (fingers crossed). Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any mistakes were my own because I have no beta. Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**


	22. Epilogue

**A/N: This is the end. After just over 9 months of writing, Always has unfortunately come to an end. I wasn't sure how this story, or my writing was going to be received when I first started this and I must say the support I have received from everyone has been overwhelming, particularly as this is my first ever fanfic. Whether you have read, followed, favourited, and/or reviewed I am thankful to every single one of you. Your messages of support have been amazing and I thank you all for enjoying this story. This is not the end though. I will be writing a sequel to this story, which will follow Hermione through her summer in France and into her fifth year. I plan on writing up until to the Battle of Hogwarts, so there is plenty more still to come. I am taking a min-break from writing, because I have churned out so many paragraphs over the last week that my brain actually hurts. How proper writers do it I will never know! There will however be a few chapters from a completely different and new story being uploaded once a week, starting on Saturday. So for any of you that have followed or favourited me as an author, if you get a ping in your email it's a different story. It is a Bellamione story, just in case anyone likes that pairing. I have only written half a dozen chapters of that story, but that should take me up to when I finish work and then I will complete that story and start the sequel to this at the same time. I have a 10 week break from work so that's plenty of time to get this sequel out to you all. Thank you so so much once more to all of you that have supported me. I would love to name names, but I'm afraid to miss anyone out! Also I apologise for the end, please don't kill me! Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Hermione was a nervous wreck. She was sat in her parents' living room fidgeting. Her father was reading the paper, but hiding his smirk at his daughter's behaviour. Ever since she had woken up that morning Hermione had been watching the clock and unable to stay still. Today was finally the day that Hermione was going to be reunited with Fleur. Jack Granger laughed as his daughter ran to the window when she heard a car door slam, then returned to her seat looking disappointed.

"Relax Hermione, she will be here eventually," Jack said, reassuringly.

Hermione gave him a weak smile. Her parents had taken the news of her relationship with Fleur surprisingly well. She had sat them down as soon as she was settled at home and explained everything: how she had met Fleur when they had been on holiday in France, then been reunited with her at Hogwarts, how they had met again and started a relationship and all about Fleur being a Veela and her position within her family. Her parents had sat in stunned silence after Hermione had finished explaining and she for one awful moment she thought her news hadn't gone down well. Her mother than surprised by standing up and pulling her daughter into a big hug. They had questions, and a lot of them, which Hermione was expecting. She dutifully answered all of them and although her parents were not one hundred percent happy, but accepted that Hermione was an independent person and always thought things through. They agreed to allow Hermione to go to France for the summer under the condition that she was responsible and didn't rush into anything with Fleur. Hermione agreed, deciding it was probably best not to admit that the couple had already become intimate.

Ever since then her parents had been watching her closely and her mother in particular had been more attentive, doing things like cutting her sandwiches into triangles and making sure she was warm on the sofa and had enough light to read. Hermione just smiled and accepted that her mum needed to mother her at the moment, after realising that her daughter was not a little girl anymore.

Hermione had also decided to not tell her parents about Voldemort's return. Her mum would have a fit and never let her leave the house again. Her father would start arguing that he needed to contact his local politician to raise a complaint.

Emma Granger came into the room carrying two cups of tea. She passed one cup to her husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The other cup she handed to Hermione, who was watching the clock again. Emma laughed at her daughter.

"Hermione, she will get here when she gets here. A watched pot never boils." She raised an eyebrow knowingly at her daughter.

Emma had just come in with a plate of biscuits, but nearly had them knocked out her hand when there was a knock at the door and Hermione leapt up. The brunette was out the living room and in the hallway before Emma could even tell her off. Hermione raced down the hall and tripped over a stray shoe. She managed to stick the landing and then hurried to the door. She took a deep breath and opened it. Her face broke out into a smile and she squealed with delight as she saw Fleur standing on the doorstep. Without pausing to say hello, Hermione threw herself into Fleur's arms, nearly causing the blonde to fall backwards.

"Whoa, it's good to see you too ma belle. I've missed you," greeted Fleur, who wrapped her arms tightly around her girlfriend.

"I'm so happy you're here," shrieked Hermione. "I've been awful all morning waiting for you to arrive."

The pair shared a long awaited kiss, before moving inside. Hermione dreaded to think what the neighbours would say. She closed the door behind them and led Fleur into the leaving room, where her parents were waiting patiently to meet their daughter's girlfriend. Fleur looked nervous and grabbed Hermione's hand for support.

"Fleur, it's lovely to finally meet you. Hermione has told us so much about you." Emma stepped forward with a hand outstretched, smiling at the blonde.

Fleur took the offered hand and shook it. "Likewise Mrs Granger and thank you for letting Hermione come to meet my family in France this summer."

"Not at all, not at all," said Jack, also stepping forwards to greet the blonde. "Just keep an eye on our little munchkin and everything will be okay with us."

"Dad!" moaned Hermione, as he used her pet nickname.

Fleur looked puzzled at the term, but said nothing further.

"So your family lives by the coast do they Fleur?" asked Emma.

"Yes," Fleur nodded. "My father has a wine making business, so we have a vineyard and the coast provides us with the perfect weather for producing grapes. Actually my father sent you a bottle."

Fleur reached into her pocket and brought out a bottle of red wine, which she handed to Emma.

"Wonderful, please thank him for us. We will crack this open later."

Emma went into the kitchen to put the bottle down and Hermione could hear her bustling about making tea. Her mother was such a hostess. She turned her attention back into the room to hear Jack asking Fleur more questions.

"So Hermione tells us you are a Veela. What is that exactly? By her explanation it seems to be some sort of bird thing."

"Dad!" interrupted Hermione.

Fleur laughed. "It's alright ma belle. Yes I suppose the simple answer would be that. We originally came from sirens, such as the ones mentioned in Greek Mythology and then we evolved a bit more to what we are now. I'm only a quarter Veela, so no feathers or beak for me, but my family is considered royalty in the Wizarding world and my grandmother is head of the family."

Jack nodded, looking interested. Hermione dreaded what question was going to come next, but was saved by the reappearance of her mother carrying a cup of tea for Fleur, who thanked her. She sat down on the arm of Jack's chair watching the couple with a smile on her face. It was as clear as day that the two cared deeply for one another, but there was something else there, something deeper.

"Are you leaving right away?" asked Emma.

Fleur nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry to be taking Hermione away so soon after she has got back. My family has arranged something of a welcome meal for her. My mother has been fretting about it all morning."

"No need to apologise, anyone can see the two of you are crazy for one another," smiled Emma. "How are you getting to France?"

"Via side-long apparition. I passed my test a week ago, so I can take both myself and Hermione over."

"Apparation," exclaimed Jack, with glee. "Now is that the one where you disappear from one spot and appear someone else a split second later." When Fleur nodded, he looked delighted. "Fascinating. And the fireplace one, the one with all the flames and travelling through fireplaces and chimneys, that's the Floo?"

Fleur nodded again, smiling at his enthusiasm.

"Ingenious, isn't Emma."

Emma just nodded, but Hermione had put her head in her hands groaning. Her dad could be so embarrassing at times.

"I apologise for my husband Fleur, he can get a little carried away," said Emma, trying to look exasperated with her husband, but smiling at the look of delight and awe on his face.

"Right, well," spoke up Hermione. "We should probably be heading off, we don't want to be late for this meal that Apolline is organising."

Emma shot up off the sofa straight away. "Good thinking, now do you have everything packed and ready? Your toothbrush? Your pyjamas? Underwear? Remember you always forget underwear."

"Yes mum," interrupted Hermione. "I have everything organised and sorted."

Hermione hugged her mum, squeezing her tight. She always hated leaving her parents. Their home was always so welcoming and full of the warmth that comes with a loving family. Emma hugged her back tightly. She had always known her daughter was strong. She had watched as every year she sent her daughter off to school and she came back older and wiser than before. It was difficult as a parent letting your only child go off to school, barely see them for ten months and when they come back so much has changed in her life. Emma understood the importance of Fleur's role in her daughter's life, more probably than Hermione realised. Some people may have judged her for letting Hermione get involved with someone so young, but she knew her daughter and she would never get into something without thinking it through entirely.

"Right," said Emma, stepping back from Hermione. "Have an amazing time. Call me, or send us a letter, let us know what you're doing and we will see you at Christmas. You too Fleur," said Emma, turning to the blonde. "We would love it if you would join us as well, but understand if you have to see your family."

Fleur nodded. "Thank you for the invite. I don't currently have plans for Christmas, but I would love to come, even if only for a short while."

Emma nodded and smiled, hugging Fleur too. "You look after my little girl Fleur," she whispered in the blonde's ear. "She's the most important and precious thing in my life. I trust you to look after her."

Fleur nodded as they broke apart and turned to see Jack hugging his daughter goodbye. Hermione groaned again as he used the pet nickname. Jack hugged Fleur goodbye and then led the way out into the hall. Fleur grabbed a hold of Hermione's suitcase and groaned.

"Are you taking the entire contents of your wardrobe ma belle? This thing weighs a ton."

Hermione stuck out her tongue. "Ha ha very funny," she said, sarcastically. "No I just wasn't sure what to pack so there are multiple options for me."

They made their way outside. Hermione turned and hugged and kissed her parents one more time. Fleur shot down Hermione's protests about the suitcase and wheeled it behind her, taking the brunette's hand with her spare one. They waved to Hermione's parents as they made their way down the street, until they had passed out of sight. Fleur pulled them into an alleyway at the end of the street and peered around carefully for any sign of someone watching them. When she was sure there was no one around, she grasped the suitcase and Hermione more tightly and then turned on the spot, disappearing into nothing.

They reappeared in the warm French sunshine, with Hermione breathing heavily. She felt like she had just been squeezed through a tight tube and the feeling was not pleasant.

"I reacted that way the first few times I apparated ma belle. You will get used to it, I promise."

Hermione turned to Fleur and then captured her lips in a deep kiss, moaning as her tongue met Fleur's. They broke apart when oxygen became an issue.

"I missed you so much. Three weeks is far too long," whispered Hermione against Fleur's lips.

"Mmmm, I missed you too ma belle," murmured Fleur. "Come one, my family are dying to see you and as much as I want to keep on kissing you, the teasing from my mother will not be worth it if she catches us kissing."

Hermione nodded and took Fleur's hand, following the blonde down the lane.

"We can't apparate straight into the grounds, because my father placed the same spells that are around Hogwarts. It's a short walk down this lane and then you will see it," explained Fleur.

Hermione didn't mind. She gazed around at her surroundings, revelling in the warm sunshine that was beating down. They were deep in the French countryside. She could see rolling hills to her left and in the distance she could see light reflecting off of the ocean. It truly was a beautiful scene. They rounded a corner in the lane and Hermione stopped, feeling her mouth drop open in shock.

In front of her were high metal gates, but it was what was beyond them that had caused Hermione to stop. A grand chateau was at the end of a long, gravel drive. Hermione wondered how many times her parents' house would fit into it. She had never seen a home that had so many windows before. Fleur carried on leading Hermione nearer, but the brunette's mouth was still open. They walked straight through the gates as if they were smoke. Hermione heard a peacock off to her right and water dancing somewhere. She turned to Fleur her mouth still hanging open and her eyes wide.

"Be careful ma belle, you could swallow a fly," laughed Fleur. Hermione promptly closed her mouth, but still stared around in awe. "This is where the head of the Delacour coven lives. It's been our family's seat of power for centuries now."

Hearing the word centuries broke Hermione from looking around and reminded her of the conversation she had had with McGonagall, before she left Hogwarts. She made a mental note to ask Fleur about their bond. They had reached the huge double front doors, which opened to let them in. They stepped through and were a large entrance hall. Portraits lined the walls and a small fountain was in the centre of the room.

"It's a tribute to our origins," said Fleur, noticing Hermione's gaze. "Every Veela home has one in the house somewhere. It's a sort of tradition."

Hermione nodded taking in the room. She jumped when a voice echoed across the hall.

"Ah Hermione welcome." Apolline was striding across the floor and hugged Hermione in greeting. "It's so wonderful that you're here. My mother has been desperate for you to get here. She's becoming quite unbearable I can tell you."

"I heard that," called out Julienne.

The older woman walked into the room, playfully glaring at her daughter. "Hermione how lovely to see you again." She also hugged Hermione.

"Thank you for having me. You have an amazing home."

Apolline smiled. "It is a little bit much, but we have tried to make it home. Now I don't know whether Fleur told you, but there is going to be a small dinner tonight to welcome you."

"Small?" interrupted Julienne. "Your version of small is interesting dear daughter. If it's small then why has the entire dining room been laid out for a banquet?"

Apolline turned to her mother and muttered something in rapid French. Hermione realised that she might need to work on her French. Fleur cleared her throat loudly to stop her mother and grandmother from bickering.

"Am I just the next door neighbour? How about greeting me?" protested Fleur, folding her arms.

"You have been away all of twenty minutes Fleur Marie Delacour," replied her mother.

Hermione laughed. She hadn't realised she had missed Apolline and Julienne as well. Fleur just huffed in pretend annoyance.

"Now Hermione, why don't you follow Fleur and she will show you up to her room. You can get settled and unpack and then we will call you for dinner. There's no need to dress up, it's only a casual thing." Apolline ignored the snort from her mother.

Hermione nodded, beginning to feel nervous about this dinner. She followed Fleur who led her into another room which housed the staircase to the upper floors. Gazing up she could see a gallery all around her, where you could look down on the rooms below. She trudged up the marble stairs, wondering again how big this house was. Fleur led her down the corridor and into a lavishly decorated bedroom. She lifted Hermione's suitcase on the bed and then wrapped the brunette up in her arms.

"Finally," she whispered and began to kiss and suck on Hermione's neck.

They proceeded to kiss and caress one another for a few short minutes, before deciding they shouldn't get too carried away just yet.

"Gabrielle would be here to greet you, but she went out riding with my cousins earlier," said Fleur, watching Hermione as she began to unpack her suitcase.

"Your cousins? Exactly how many family members do you have here right now?" asked Hermione, nervous about meeting so many of Fleur's family.

Fleur thought for a moment. "Well there's obviously my mother, my father, my sister and my grandmother, but then there is also my three aunts and their children. So that makes sixteen, not including the two of us."

Hermione gawped at Fleur. "Sixteen?! You have a large family."

Fleur shrugged. "Not all of their partners are present. In fact I don't think any of my aunts or cousins have brought their partners."

Hermione felt nerves building in the pit of her stomach.

"Relax ma belle. They will love you, my mother was the tough one. Just be yourself," said Fleur, reassuringly. "Oh as for Sabine, my cousin, just give as good as she gets and you'll be fine. She will respect you more for it, strange I know."

Hermione nodded. She was about to ask Fleur about what McGonagall had mentioned when there was a knock on the door.

"Are you decent?" came a voice from the other side of the door.

Fleur rolled her eyes. "We do have some control you know," she called out.

The door opened and Gabrielle walked in. "Could have fooled me," she joked.

She jumped to the side as Fleur threw a cushion at her.

"Temper, temper dear sister," the youngest Delacour teased. "Mama sent me. Apparently lunch will be ready in one hour, so if you want to do that thing you wanted to do then you should go now." Gabrielle backed out the door, leaving behind a very confused Hermione.

The brunette looked at Fleur. "What is she talking about?"

Fleur just smiled. "Guess you will have to wait and see. Come on," she said, holding out her hand for Hermione to take. "I want to take you somewhere."

Hermione took the offered hand, her curiosity piqued. Fleur led Hermione out the door, down the stairs and then left through the front doors. Hermione was getting more intrigued by the second, especially when Fleur led her out past the gates to where they could apparate. Fleur turned to Hermione.

"I need you to close your eyes, ma belle. It's a surprise."

Hermione eyed Fleur suspiciously and then complied with her girlfriend's instructions. She felt Fleur grab a hold of her and then the horrible feeling of being sucked through a tube. She gasped for breath as they re-materialised, but kept her eyes firmly shut.

"Okay ma belle, you can open your eyes again"

Hermione did so and gasped when she saw where they were.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it, the Fontaine des Rêves," gasped Hermione. "The place where we went to the day I met you."

Fleur smiled. "Do you remember the story I told you, about the coin and how it makes your dream come true. Well I threw a coin in here and my wish was to fall completely in love with you and to spend the rest of my days loving you. When we separated I didn't think it would come true and now it has. I love you Hermione Jean Granger."

Hermione was crying and she didn't even care. "I love you too, Fleur. I remember that day so clearly and my wish came true as well." Fleur tilted her head, looking at the brunette curiously. Hermione went on. "I wished that we could be together. Even then I was falling head over heels and now look where we are."

They both leaned forward and surrendered to one another in a deep and loving kiss. Hermione now realised for the first time, that perhaps maybe there was such a thing as true love, because Fleur was certainly hers.

They didn't know how long they spent staring into the fountain, watching the water splash and dance, whilst they shared kisses and hugged one another tightly. Hermione was so happy they had made it back here.

"Fleur," said Hermione, after a period of silence. "What does the name of this fountain translate to."

"The Fountain of Dreams, ma belle," murmured Fleur.

"The Fountain of Dreams," repeated Hermione. "Well they got that one right didn't they."

They both laughed and shared another kiss. A clock chimed somewhere and Fleur looked up startled.

"We better head back to the house ma belle. If we are late for this lunch, you will be minus a girlfriend."

Hermione laughed again and stood up, ready to once more apparate. It certainly was not her favourite method of transport. They arrived back and walked hand in hand down the lane. They walked through the front doors, Hermione feeling more and more nervous with every step. Fleur must have sensed her nerves.

"Relax ma belle. You are worrying about nothing. It's just lunch."

Hermione smiled weakly. "Do you have any idea how many times I've been told to relax today?"

Fleur laughed and grasped Hermione's hand, leading Hermione through a door which led to the back of the house and into an elegant sitting room, with double doors that opened out onto a terrace over-looking the vast grounds of the Delacour estate. The property didn't ever seem to stop, it just rolled away until it reached the cliffs and then the sea.

Hermione heard voices coming from an adjoining room and looked at Fleur nervously. The blonde squeezed her hand and then led Hermione through the double doors and into the dining room. It was just as grand as the one in the Beauxbatons carriage. Sixteen faces swivelled round upon their entrances, all taking in the brunette standing nervously at the door. Armand got up from seat next to Apolline and walked over.

"Mademoiselle Granger, excellent, excellent you're here. Apolline did tell me, but I was...how you say? Preparing the lunch." Armand hugged Hermione and kissed her on both cheeks. His accent was thicker than before, perhaps as a result of being back in his native France.

"Come sit down Hermione," said Apolline, gesturing to two chairs next to her. Fleur sat down on her mother's right-hand side and Hermione next to her.

Hermione peered around at the unfamiliar faces that were all watching her.

"Ah perhaps it's time for a few introductions," suggested Julienne from the other end of the table. "You already know Apolline, Armand and Gabrielle. Allow me to introduce my other daughters: Astoria, Antonine and Agnes." The three witches waved in greeting and smiled. Hermione nodded and smiled back. "Then we have Astoria's children: Sabine, Astrid and Corinne. Antonine's daughters: Helena, Adrienne and Isabelle and finally Agnes' three: Valentine, Camille and Victorie." All of them smiled at Hermione and waved when they grandmother said their names.

Hermione didn't know how she was going to remember everyone. They all looked so similar. They either had blonde hair and blue eyes, or black hair and a golden-hazel eye colour. Fleur's cousins all looked either older than Fleur, of a similar age, or closer to Hermione's age. Gabrielle was the youngest by far. A bell chimed and food appeared in front of them.

Hermione hadn't realised how hungry she was and tucked into a bit of everything, although she avoided something that looked suspiciously like frogs' legs. The food was delicious and Hermione had to bite back a moan as the first bite crossed her lips. The family began to talk in French, but were stopped by Julienne, who merely nodded in Hermione's direction, at which point everyone began speaking in English. Hermione was thankful that none of them asked her any questions. It was almost as if Fleur had read her mind because she leaned nearer and offered a whispered explanation.

"My grandmother has forbidden them from asking questions, at least for the remainder of this meal. She wanted you to enjoy some food before you were bombarded with questions."

Hermione smiled and nodded her understanding. She felt eyes on her and looked up to see one of Fleur's cousins watching her closely. Hermione felt rather like she had done when she first met Apolline, as if she was being x-rayed. The eye contact was broken and Hermione thought no more of it, returning her attention to her meal. She didn't notice the pair of eyes return to watch her every move.

After lunch had finished, Apolline led everyone into the sitting room. She was watching Hermione curiously. The brunette had been silent throughout dinner. At first Apolline had put it down to the brunette being overwhelmed by being introduced to so many members of the family at once, but now she thought there was something more, something that was bothering Hermione.

"Are you quite alright, Hermione? I understand it can be pretty daunting meeting so many people." Apolline was beginning to feel that perhaps it was too much too soon.

Hermione didn't say anything for a moment. She was having an internal battle about asking about the bond between her and Fleur. Finally she summed up enough courage to ask.

"Before I left Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall came up to me and said that she was curious about something. She said that when I ran to the maze, when I sensed something was wrong, that Julienne said that it was the Veela in me. McGonagall seemed to think that there is more to my relationship with Fleur, that there is something else. I've thought about it a lot over the last few weeks and I can't help but feel that she might be onto something. I mean I can sense when something bad is going to happen to Fleur, I've noticed an increase in my energy levels and my sense of hearing, sight and smell are better than I've ever known them. It may seem silly to you, but it just struck me as strange, especially as Fleur mentioned once that she could sense how I was feeling. I mean is that normal, what's happening?"

Hermione knew immediately that something was up. Apolline and Julienne shared a nervous look and the rest of the family were deliberately avoiding looking at one another. Only Gabrielle and Fleur were looking around curiously.

"What? What's going on?" asked Fleur, clutching at Hermione's hand.

Apolline shifted nervously in her seat and shared a look with Julienne again, who nodded.

"Hermione, it is time we were completely honest with. It's time we told you everything."


	23. SEQUEL NEWS! (It's good news!)

**A/N: NOT A CHAPTER! Firstly a massive thank you to you all for your support of this story. It's amazing that I thought I would try it after reading some fantastic stories and you guys were fantastic with your follows, favourites, reviews, views and support so thank you. This is just a quick note for those that don't follow me as an author: the sequel to Always is up, entitled Secrets and Lies (at least I have submitted it to the website, so if it's not up yet it will be soon). I hope you all enjoy.**


End file.
